


Always Yours

by Secretlover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daario is an asshole, F/M, Gen, arya is hot on this fic, gendry as usual is a gentleman, jon is a former playboy, jonerys is for life, just read and see where my story goes., ygritte is a bitch we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 59,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlover/pseuds/Secretlover
Summary: "I'm tired of being the virgin. I have no hope of a serious relationship when the guys only want me to have a chance at my v-card. Once they find out it's not happening right away, I either never hear from them again or it ends up just like it did with Daario... them thinking they have the right to go for it anyway.  If love isn't going to happen for me first, then maybe it will come along after."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the readers of my first fanfic "One Wild Night"
> 
> I really hope you will like this one too...
> 
> ENJOY!!

“Daenerys, come on! It’s Friday night… and it’s my birthday! You have to come out with us!” Arya insists.

Arya Stark, my best friend of the past 12 years. I love her, but she does not get it. I’m not one for crowds. My anxiety and depression make it difficult. Although I try to mask it, she still sees my hesitation, knowing me all too well.

“Come on!” she continues, “You will be with me, Gendry, and Jon...Forget everyone else. Please?”

“Ugh! Fine! But you have to help me get ready.” I cannot say no to her and she knows it. Her victorious grin is infectious, and before I know it, I am grinning along with her. As much as I would rather be home with my book, she is my best friend… my only friend if I am being honest… so, I wouldn’t miss her night.

An hour and a half later, she has tortured my long silver hair with a flatiron and my face with makeup that is typically reserved for special occasions. Normally, I’m a mascara and lip gloss kind of girl. I am in a dress she insisted I buy more than a year ago and have refused to wear until now. It’s black, too short and clings to my too curvy body. I look in the mirror and all I recognize are my pale purple eyes.  She insists I look beautiful; I feel over exposed.  Arya is the exact opposite of me… black hair, deep gray eyes, and a body most would love to have. Where I’m standoffish and a loner, for the most part, she is outgoing and popular. How we became best friends is beyond me.

I will never forget how we met… I was 10 and had just moved here from Kings Landing. My dad had the opportunity to move and buy his own construction company; it had always been his dream.  That is how I ended up in the small town known as Winterfell.

My first day of school was horrible. It was the middle of the year and as the new girl… no one seemed to care for me. The kids had been staring, pointing and whispering most of the morning. At lunch, I grabbed my tray and having no appetite I sat down at a table by myself.  I was about to cry when she sat down beside me and said, “Hi, I’m Arya.  Don’t worry about them. They are just jealous because you’ve been somewhere else, and they haven’t.” That was it. We were instant friends. Turned out we lived on the same street and once my parents divorced, I practically lived at her house with her, her parents and her brother Jon. Now in our mid-twenties, we share an apartment together.

“Perfect! We ready?” Arya asks, snapping me from my thoughts.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I reply with a sigh. “You are so lucky I love you.” Her laugh makes it worth it as I give one last, longing look at my book and head out the door.

About 20 minutes later, Arya and I reach the little Essosi restaurant where we are meeting Gendry and Jon.  Gendry is Arya’s longtime boyfriend… I would say they are high school sweethearts, but their romance began in junior high. Him being the football star and her the cheerleader. They are perfect together. He is about a foot taller than her at 5’10” with sandy black hair and brown eyes. He is really good to her; I can only hope that one day I will have a relationship as pure as theirs.

Then there is Jon. Jon is older than Arya and me by a couple years. I can’t help but wonder who his flavor of the week is now. If I seem bitter, it’s because I am. I have secretly been in love with him for as long as I can remember.

No one knows. 

Not even Arya. 

She would probably be pissed if she did know… and I am pretty sure he thinks of me as just another sister anyway.

He keeps his dark curly hair a little long with a naturally messy look.  His dark gray eyes are like midnight you could drown in.  He has that rugged, bad boy look. At 25 years old he has made a name for himself.   Not only with the ladies, but in the business world as well. It surprised no one when he chose to major in Business instead of Marketing like his mom or Law like his dad.  He was always one to do his own thing.  I have always admired their family for supporting each other in all they do. I wish it could be that way for me.

The guys are outside waiting for us as we park. I have to turn away because Gendry’s greeting for Arya is enough to make me blush.

I take my time as I walk over and say hello to Jon. To my surprise, he isn’t here with a woman, but his best friend Daario… who by the way, is an asshole. He is tall, dark, and handsome… but an asshole none the less. I had the unfortunate privilege of dating him briefly. One date to be exact… about a year ago.  It was awful. He took me to dinner and before we had our food, he was already hinting at sex. When we left the restaurant, he tried to shove his tongue down my throat and grabbed my tits… so I kneed him in the balls and called Jon for a ride home since he lived the closest. Besides, he was the one to set the date up, so I felt he owed me. I was humiliated, but Jon made me feel better. By the time I made it home I was laughing so hard about the whole situation I was in tears.

Jon returned my hello with a hug. Daario smirked and waved.

Jokingly, I asked Jon, “What, no date? Or is Daario your flavor this week?”

Jon laughed answering, “Nah, just taking the night off for Arya… besides, Daario is still holding out for you.”

“Man, fuck you!” came Daario’s response.

“No, thanks.” Jon and I say in unison.

By the time Arya and Gendry join us I cannot stop laughing. I love that Arya and Jon are so close that they have always wanted me around is a bonus. It is the only time I don’t feel like I’m an obligation. Dinner has been great. I’m glad I came. The conversation has been flowing easily from all of us. To my surprise, there is not even tension between Daario and me. The past is the past, and he was a decent friend before our mistake night. When it comes time to leave however, my anxiety builds.  I know Arya is ready to head out and party. Dinner with friends is one thing, but I do not party. Jon sees the panic rising and takes my hand. Squeezing it, he leans over whispering “It’s okay. I’m here. If it gets too bad, we can go, okay?” Nodding my head yes, because that is all I can do, I take comfort in his words. I ride along with Arya and Gendry, feeling like the third wheel I am. 

“Where are we off to?” I ask Arya. She looks over at Gendry, since he is the one driving and says, “Take me somewhere I can dance!” Gendry laughs and keeps driving.

Just a few minutes later we pull up to Arya’s favorite bar, it’s more of a club minus the door man.  I don’t want to leave this car, but I will not let my best friend down. So, on a sigh I muster up my courage and get out.

I am happy to see Jon and Daario are out of Jon’s SUV, waiting. Before I know it, Arya and Gendry have disappeared into the bar. Shaking my head, I laugh and walk up to the guys. Jon smiles while guiding me inside. With him here I feel safe. I know that it is wrong, but in my heart, I wish he could feel the same for me.

We have been here about an hour when Daario starts being his old self. I wish I could blame the alcohol, but I am sure it is just him. We had all been talking and having fun, so when he asked me to dance, I said sure.  Before I knew it, he was trying to kiss me, and his hand was on my ass.

“Stop!” I yell as I try pushing him away, but I am unable to break his hold. I panic, fearing no one will hear me because his mouth is on mine.

Suddenly, I am out of Daario's grasp.  Jon is in front of me growling at him, “What the hell, man!?” Daario glares at him and shouts. “Whatever, that bitch is going to die a virgin!” I am mortified. I stand there, unable to move or speak.

Jon comes over; putting his arm around me he leads me back to the table. He sits me down, turning my chair to face his; placing his hands on my knees he says, “I’m sorry.  He’s an asshole.  Are you okay?”

I feel the tears brimming my eyes as I respond with a simple “No.” He takes me into his arms, apologizing again.

In his embrace I find comfort, allowing myself to cry for a few minutes. Once I’m able to speak I ask him why he is apologizing.

“Because I’m the one who brought that bastard with us. I should have never let him get close enough to hurt you again.  You will never know how sorry I am.” He drops his eyes from me and I think I hear him sniffle. When he looks up again, his eyes are red, and his cheeks are wet.

I shake my head and laugh. With confusion written all over his face, he arches his brow and asks, “What’s so funny?”

“He’s right, you know?” He still looks confused, so I continue. “I will probably die a virgin. It’d just be a lot easier if the world didn’t seem to know about my love life… or lack thereof.”

He laughs, shaking his head he says, “That’s what happens when you live in a small town; everyone knows everything about everyone.”

I sigh with a “Yeah.”

We sit there quietly for a while; I break the silence when I say, “One of these days I think I’m just going to have sex… just to get it over with.”

He laughs out a “What?”

“I’m serious!” I reply “I’m tired of being the virgin. I have no hope of a serious relationship when the guys only want me to have a chance at my v-card. Once they find out it’s not happening right away, I either never hear from them again or it ends up just like it did with Daario… them thinking they have the right to go for it anyway.  If love isn’t going to happen for me first, then maybe it will come along after.”

“Daenerys, look at me.” When I look up, he is staring at me intently. “You’re serious?”

I wait a bit before I softly respond, “Yeah, I think I am, Jon.  I’m just tired… tired of disappointment. It’s not like I’ve been saving myself for my wedding night. I didn't expect something special or romantic. I just wanted it to be with someone who somewhat cared about me. Someone that would still speak to me after. I know all of this sound stupid. I sound like one of the hopeless girls in my books.” I finish, saying the last part to myself. Oh my god, I am a complete an idiot… why did I tell him all of that?! I think to myself and feel the heat rising in my face.

He says nothing, and I grow more embarrassed by the second. Not only did I just say the most idiotic thing I could possibly say... I did it with zero alcohol in my system to blame. I'm about to excuse myself to find Arya, tell her I'm not feeling well and going to find a ride home… when he finally speaks.

 _“I'll do it.”_ He says… so softly, I think I have heard him incorrectly.

“What?” I ask.

Just as he looks up at me to answer, Arya and Gendry join us at the table. Arya looks back and forth between us and questions, “What's wrong?”

I have no words; I just sit there with a blank expression.

Jon seeing I'm not going to answer anytime soon says, “Daario, being an asshole like usual.”

I can hear the concern in her voice when she looks at me and asks, “What the fuck did he do to you? I will to kill him.”

I cannot control my nervousness any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” she demands but I can't stop laughing to answer.

She looks to Jon.

He shrugs. “She is laughing to ease the tension, I would guess.  We were all having fun. Daario asked her to dance; then being Daario, he tried forcing himself on her. She tried pushing him away and when I saw her struggling against him... I handled it. Well, as much as I could while being in here. I will thoroughly handle it later.” He finishes with venom in his tone.

Arya leans over and hugs me apologizing.

“Would you two quit apologizing? You have no control over that asshole’s behavior!”

It's Arya's turn to laugh as she says, “We can't help it... we love you!” she continues, “Anyway, we are heading out. You ready?”

I hesitate, looking over at Jon who hasn't taken his eyes off me.

Before I can answer, he says, “Stay and talk a while longer? I will get you home safe.” When I don't answer right away, he smirks and continues. “Let's give the birthday girl and her man a little alone time before I take you home, okay?” His eyes are pleading with me. I have no idea what I'm in for, but I smile and agree.

We say our goodbyes and I am once again alone with Jon; once again feeling the heat flame my cheeks.

After a few moments of sitting in silence he turns, “Daenerys, please look at me.” I sheepishly look up at him. I am embarrassed, and it shows.

“If you are serious... if you are completely sure that is what you want to do... I'll do it.” I still can’t speak, so he continues. “Look, I’m impressed that you’ve waited as long as you have; I admire you. But if you truly just want to get it over with... I’ll do it. If it’s going to be this way, I want it to be me. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I care about you, and there’s not a chance I would ignore you after. I'd rather it be me, then some asshole like Daario.”

He has rendered me speechless, but he allows me time to think without saying another word. When I feel I can I finally speak, **_“Okay”_** is all I say.

He stands and reaches for my hand; I take his, completely numb, feeling as though I am _dreaming_.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we reach his SUV, he opens the door for me, like he always has... but this is the first time I have felt nervous being alone with him. Once he is in the driver's seat, he turns, “It doesn't have to be tonight you know?” When all I do is nod my head to let him know I understand, he goes on to say “Daenerys, you have to talk to me. I feel like I’ve just made a complete fool of myself and possibly ruined an amazing friendship.”

Not wanting him to feel this way, I apologize saying, “I'm sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this. When I opened my big mouth back there... I spoke thoughts I had intended to always keep to myself. I feel like an idiot.”

“We don't ha...” he begins, but I cut him off.

“I want to. Everything you said makes perfect sense. I can do this. I just… I just don't know how.”

He clears his throat “Well, I don't want you feeling pressured... that's the whole point of this. What if we go back to my apartment and see how things go? What happens happens?  If you change your mind… at any point, it's ok we will stop. Okay?”

I swallow around the lump that has formed in my throat before agreeing. It does not take long before we pull up in front of his building. He knows I am nervous. We sit in his SUV for a few minutes before he finally asks, _“Would you like to come in?”_

~~

_What the hell am I doing?_

That was the thought continuously repeating in my mind on the way up to Jon's apartment. Oh, my God! Is this really going to happen? Are we really going to go through with this? Ugh! Why is my anxiety kicking in, NOW?!? STOP FREAKING OUT!! I can do this. I CAN'T do this! DAMN IT! I am going to do this! Am I going to be able to pretend it isn't a big deal after it's over? SNAP OUT OF IT YOU FREAK! Ok, I will go in here and do this... no big dig deal! Oh, who am I kidding… this is huge!

“Daenerys? You ok?” Jon questions, looking at me like I have suddenly grown a second head.

“Uh huh... yeah, I'm great.” Is my reply. Wow! Could I sound any more like a moron!?

He chuckles and asks, “Are you going to join me, or are you going to stay out in the hall?” He reaches for my hand giving me his beautiful smile. The smile that always makes the butterflies in my stomach flutters around. Once inside, I am clueless as to what I am supposed to do now. What he expects... well, besides the obvious.

“Hello... Daenerys... You are zoning out on me again.”

I look up at Jon; I'm sure my face has most likely turned every shade of red imaginable. Sensing my unease, he again tells me, “We don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for.”

I am so in love with this man, and I know my decision will forever change our relationship.

“Jon, I want this; I want this with you. If I am going to do this... this way, I want it to be you.” looking down I continue, “I just don't know what to do, what you expect. What if I disappoint you?”

“Disappoint me?” He truly looks baffled by my statement. “Daenerys, there is nothing you could do tonight that would disappoint me. If anything, I should be concerned I might disappoint you.”

“What?” Now I am the one who looks baffled... because I truly am. His words have caught me completely off guard. “I'm the one that doesn't know what I'm doing.” I laugh trying to ease the tension I have created.

He shakes his head. “Tell me, I know you are a virgin... but, exactly how far have you gone before?”

Knowing this sounds crazy coming from a twenty-three-year-old woman, I sigh at my honesty. “Other than kissing... I haven't... well, unless you count what you saw back at the bar with Daario.”

Not sure of his reaction to this, I can't help but to cast my eyes down to my fidgeting hands. “Hey, don't look away; you have no reason to be embarrassed... not with me.”

I look back into his eyes and see the sincerity in them. I know with my feelings for him I should not be here; I should not be putting myself in this position. But I want this. I want Jon. I want this with him, more than I have ever wanted anything before in my life.

At that moment I tell myself that for one night... just one night... I am going to pretend he is mine.  I am going to let myself be caught up in my fantasy, where he loves me the way that I love him. To hell with the aftermath... I will suffer the consequences later, but for now I am right where I want to be.

Without saying another word, I lean in to Jon and when he asks if I'm sure I nod my head yes. He quietly leads me down the hall and into his bedroom. He gently tilts my head up; looking into my eyes he makes one last plea, “Promise me... if at any time you become uncomfortable, you don't like something, or you just want to stop... you have to tell me.  Say the word and I stop, no questions asked. Okay?”

I nod my head yes, but that is not what he wants.

“No, Daenerys. I want the words. Say it, promise me.”

“I promise.” I say, so quietly that I am not sure he can hear me. But he must have, before I know it his lips are on mine. Soft. Gentle. Everything I have ever dreamed of and more. From his kiss alone, my head is spinning.

Get a grip! He hasn't even touched you yet and you’re losing your mind! When I feel his tongue caress my lips seeking entry, I can't stop the soft moan that escapes as I give him what he wants. He has one hand in my hair at the nape of my neck, holding my head exactly where he wants it; the other is slowly making its way down my back. I have never been kissed like this, and I never ever want it to stop. When he breaks the kiss, I whimper at the loss.

He sighs a laugh and says, “Don't worry, Baby... we're just getting started.” He only breaks the kiss long enough to strip his shirt off and toss it aside. His hands begin to explore... and after they make the return trip up my back, I feel him take the zipper of my dress between his fingers. He hesitates only long enough to see if I want him to go on. When I make no move to stop him, I feel the zipper slowly glide down, allowing the cool air of the room to reach my heated skin. I shiver.

“Cold?” he asks.

“If I say yes, will you keep me warm?” I surprise myself with my response. His answering grin sends another shiver down my body.

I already feel my panties getting damp. He slides the dress off my shoulders and we both watch as it pools at my feet. Suddenly, I realize I'm in nothing but my bra, panties, and heels. Instantly my arms are attempting to cover my chest, and the heat is back in my cheeks; no longer feeling like the woman who just made that comment.

He shakes his head, a look of concern crossing his face. “Why are you hiding yourself from me? You are the most beautiful woman I know. I want to see you; I want to touch you. All of you.”

I can feel the heat spread throughout my entire body, burning at my core. He gently strokes his hands up and down my arms before softly moving them away from my chest. When I look away, he is quick to pull my face back to him. He looks my body over completely, seeming to enjoy what he is seeing. Drawing me back into his embrace he kisses a trail from my mouth, to my neck and then lingering at my chest. Needing more, he reaches behind me to unfasten my bra. His hands lightly graze my skin as he removes it, fully exposing me to his mouth. Everything he does feels amazing.

I try not to think about how he got to be so good at what he is doing or how many women he has had his mouth on... this glorious mouth of his.

My thoughts are lost... thankfully... as he takes my tits in his hands and alternates sucking my nipples into his mouth. It feels so good, I'm moaning again.  I try not to, but I can't help it. He keeps pleasuring my tits as one hand slowly makes its way up the back of my thigh.

When he slides his hand around to my front, continuing upward, I can’t help but squeeze my thighs together. He pauses, taking his mouth away from me to make sure I’m okay.

“I’m sorry, I've just never been touched... there before. I'm just nervous.”

“It's okay. Don't ever apologize. Do you want me to stop?” He asks. Without hesitation, I shake my head no.

“Okay, but let’s try to get a little more comfortable.”

Turning to the bed, he pulls the comforter back. I kick my heels off and climb in. I watch him as he kicks his shoes off, followed by his jeans. I can't help myself as I let my eyes take him in. He is gorgeous. His body is solid muscle, not overdone like some professional wrestler, but he definitely works out. I realize I'm licking my lips and quickly stop.

As my gaze reaches his boxers, I swear my eyes about pop out of my head and I almost jump out of his bed to make a run for it. There is NO fucking way he will to make THAT fit! Holy hell! I mean I've heard stories, but _what the fuck_!?

He must see the alarm on my face, because he is in the bed beside me in an instant... covered, so I can no longer see what I am now terrified is going to kill me.

“Daenerys, look at me.” He waits a moment before continuing. “Daenerys.” When I look up, I try to mask my tension, but he sees it anyway. “I meant what I said... If you want me to stop I will. I want you to trust me. I won't lie to you, it will hurt... at first; but I will also make it as pleasurable for you as I possibly can. That is, if you still want me to.” After a few seconds he asks, “Do you trust me?”

Without having to think about it I nod my head yes in response.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Again, with no hesitation I say, “No, but I am a little scared.”

“Trust me.” he says “Please, just trust me.”

Wanting his lips back on mine, I reach my hand behind his head and pull him to me. That is the only reassurance he needs. He is kissing me so passionately that it is easy for me to get caught up in my own fantasy. For this one night, Jon is mine.

This time when he slides his hand up my thigh, I let him continue higher. His moan as he touches me through my panties drives me wild, and I thrust myself into his hand. I can feel how wet I am, and that turns me on even more.  When he slides his finger into my panties and rubs it along my slit, it’s my undoing. It came on so fast I am unable to stop it... not that I would want to.   I can't control my moaning. Jon slides his finger through my folds, rubbing my clit helping me ride out my first orgasm... well, the first I did not give to myself. Once my breathing slows and I can focus again, I look back at Jon who seems very pleased.

“You are even more beautiful when you cum, Baby.  I enjoyed watching you, more than you know.”

Before I can respond his mouth is back on me... making his way down my body. He pauses at my tits, enjoying them for a while before continuing down my stomach. He again stops, now at my belly button, taking his time... kissing me. When he dips his tongue into it, I feel goosebumps rise all over me. I can feel his grin against my skin. “I love how your body responds to me.” He says before continuing his journey.

I am mesmerized.  All I can do is watch him, his every move.  I can't take my eyes off him. As he reaches my panties, I'm torn between being embarrassed because I know what he wants to do, and excited because I know what he wants to do. When he begins to slide them off me, taking his time, I struggle with the battle going on inside my head, but as he begins kissing his way back up my thigh... taking the same path his hand took not so long ago... I am lost. Once he reaches my core, I see him take a deep breath, taking in the scent of me. I don't know if I should be mortified or ready to explode... but the latter wins out when he lets out a deep moan.

All I can do is watch. I watch as he slowly slides his tongue up my slit. That's it. I'm gone. I throw my head back into the pillow, gripping the sheet with my fists. He takes his time, pleasing me... torturing me. Oh, such a sweet seduction I never want to live without again.  I know I am going to crave this once tonight is over.  I’m going to crave Jon.  He is like a drug running through my veins.  I never want to lose this high.

He is amazing with his mouth, and it does not take long for me to peak again. He grabs my hands, threading his fingers with mine while he helps me ride it out. All the while never taking his eyes off me. Wanting to watch me writhe with passion; passion only he has given me. Once the orgasm fades, I'm soaked with sweat and I feel my juices running everywhere. He kisses his way back up to my mouth.   I taste myself on his tongue, and what I once thought would be disgusting is so… erotic.

“Please Jon, I need you.” I plead.

He reaches into his nightstand for a condom; I watch as he slides it on. I can barely contain myself... I want him so badly. After rubbing his cock through my folds, using my juices as lubrication, he centers himself. When he lines his head up with my entrance and begins to push his way inside, I tense up.

“I need you to relax for me, Baby. If not, it's going to hurt more, and I may not get in.” His voice is strained.

“I'm trying.” I whisper.

“I know.” He replies quietly before taking my mouth with his.

With tender strokes of his tongue against mine... this dance we are perfecting with our mouths... I begin to relax and feel him ease his way in a little at a time. When he reaches my barrier, the innocence I have held onto for so long, that I have fantasized giving to him so many times, he pulls back slightly and softly tells me, “Keep your eyes on me, okay? It's going to hurt, but I will make it feel better. I promise.” With my eyes glued to his and my arms holding on to his back, he pushes through.

I gasp at the instant pain. He pauses to let my body adjust to him... and to rein himself back in, judging by the look of strain on his face. After a moment he softly asks, “Are you okay?”

I nod my head because I cannot seem to find my words. He wipes a tear from my eye... one I was not aware I had shed.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to keep going?”

All I know is I do not want him to stop. I rub my hand up his back while kissing his shoulder, hoping my actions speak for me and encourage him to keep going.

He waits only a moment longer and slowly pulls back. I whimper at the stinging tenderness and the thought that he misunderstood my actions and is stopping.

“Please don't stop.” I softly plead.

Rubbing his hand along my cheek he kisses me... passionately once again.  His other hand has made its way to my hip as he slowly moves again. It hurts, but not like the initial pain, and with every stroke of him inside me, the pain subsides into sheer pleasure. It’s not long before he is in fully. I am shocked he fit.  I feel so full; it is amazing.

I am a little surprised when he says, “Don't move.” I can tell he is struggling to hold on. I lie motionless for a moment, savoring the feel of him deep inside me. When he moves again, his eyes are back to mine. If I didn’t know better, I could swear I see my love for him reflected at me. I know it is not true, but for tonight I go with it.  Another part of my fantasy I am letting play out.  I want him to love me, so for tonight he does.

Before long the pain is gone and all I feel is ecstasy. I am moving with him, meeting him thrust for thrust. I hear him moan and it pushes me to the edge. I feel my myself tighten, ready to explode.  He must somehow sense it too.

“Give it to me,” he says “I've seen you cum, Baby... now let me feel it. I want you to cum all over my dick.”

His words are my undoing. My moans are louder as I scream his name; I cannot help but drag my nails down his back trying to ease some of this explosion.

My orgasm sends him over the edge. “Fuck! Daenerys!” Hearing my name come out of his mouth in such a pleasurable moment is something I know I will never forget.

We both lie there for a moment trying to catch our breath and allow our heartbeats to slow. I am completely sated and worn. I do not think I will ever be able to move again.

Lying on his side now, facing me, he pushes my wild hair out of my face and softly asks “Are you okay?” I can hear the concern etched in his voice.

I want to reassure him but all I manage is “mmm hmmm.” He chuckles, and I feel the bed move as he leaves.  I do not have the energy to see where he is going, so I just lie there.  I hear the shower turn on, and a few moments later he returns to the bedroom.

Waking me from my haze I hear “Daenerys, Baby let's get you cleaned up.”

“Can't move.” I groan.

He laughs, and the next thing I know he is lifting me off the bed. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

His shower is huge. I swear it is bigger than my bedroom. He sits me down on one of the shower's seats. I lean my head back onto the tile wall and look up at Jon who is grinning at me.

“You really are done, aren't you?”

I attempt to nod my head, but I'm not sure if my muscles cooperate. He leans down, kisses me on the forehead and reaches for the shampoo. He takes his time washing my hair, then grabs the body wash. He pours a generous amount into his hands and rubs them over me. It is sensuous and does not take long to awaken all my senses, clearing my mind of its recent fog. His eyes are on me; I love them on me. I can tell he is getting aroused, at least until he reaches my pussy.

As he moves his hand to wash me, I am unable to hide my flinch. Instantly his arousal turns to concern.

“I'm okay, Jon.” I try reassuring him.

“I didn't want to hurt you.” His voice is full of sorrow.

“I'm fine, honest. Just a little tender. I mean I'd be shocked if I wasn't.” I try to lighten the mood.

He smiles at me before rinsing the soap from my body.  He shuts off the water and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. Then grabs two more. He wraps my hair in one and dries my body with the other.  I love how he is taking care of me.

In my head I know it will make going back to reality tomorrow so much harder, but for now I ignore it and just enjoy the moment.

_“Stay with me.”_

It isn't a question, but I nod my head at him to answer anyway.

A few minutes later I am wearing his shirt, wrapped in his arms, in his bed, and fast asleep with my head on his chest. I never want to wake from the dream I am living at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you still want a daily update? Because I can do a once or twice a week to keep this story going for a while.  
> Let me know... and please... JUST ENJOY THE STORY. THANK YOU!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dreams._

It is amazing the images our subconscious minds can produce in our dream states. Are they fantasies? Are they premonitions? Perhaps they are just our heart’s strongest desires brought to light when our conscious minds are unavailable to twist them into what has become our reality. We cannot always face our dreams and sometimes our dreams turn into nightmares; yet we tend to keep the richest of our dreams locked tight, deep down in the deepest part of our psyche unknowingly, hoping one day they will come true. I have always been one to have very vivid dreams; the problem being I don’t remember them or that I read too much into them.

My parents never understood my vivid imagination or strange way of looking at everything. Things have only intensified as I have gotten older, leading me to a diagnosis of severe anxiety and depression. My doctors believe I doubt everything that has the potential of being good, and that I tend only to see the negatives, instead of the positive.

I panic.

Life overwhelms me, and I lose myself. Reading has always been my escape. When I find myself in situations I feel I have no control over, I love to immerse my mind into the alternate reality of the pages I am reading. Escaping through the writing of others soothes more than any medication that was ever prescribed to me.

Tonight, I went to sleep in a blissful state; slept peacefully with visions of a future with Jon very vivid behind my closed eyes. So naturally, I would wake to feeling unsure about what has happened and how I can convince myself that nothing has changed. I lie there quietly not wanting to disturb his sleep until my bladder decides it has other plans.

I attempt to move away from his side, and I feel a strong arm pull me back as he mumbles “No, stay with me.” At least that is what I interpret.

I squeal, “Jon I gotta pee!”

In a sleepy whine I hear, “Fine, but hurry back.”

I return to the bedroom after relieving myself. He looks so peaceful that I debate joining him or getting myself ready to go back to my apartment. It only takes a second for me to give in to my yearning need to be near him. Once I am snuggled in beside him, he stirs and slowly opens his eyes.

We are facing each other as a mischievous grin spreads across his face. He pulls me in kissing me as his hands begin exploring. It has only been a few short hours, but his touch has reignited that spark... that burning flame deep within my core.

_I want him._

_I need him._

I fear I will never not feel this way for him now that I have had him.

He slides his hand down my side, over my ass, and down my leg before grabbing me behind my knee to bend my leg, draping it over his hip. He is already hard. I'm open to him, he grinds himself against me. Following his lead, I press myself against him; letting him feel my heat, how wet he makes me. He then rolls to his back, taking me with him.

I instantly freeze.

He calms my nerves, telling me, “You are amazing. Just do what feels good, Beautiful.”

I am sitting astride him, straddling his waist, grinding my pussy against the length of him. His deep moan is enough to make me continue. I want him, and I tell him so. With one hand he nudges me to lift my hips as he uses the other hand to guide himself into me.

Slowly, he lowers me onto him. The fullness of him filling my pussy is exquisite. He is so deep, allowing me to feel every inch of him. He grips my hips, guiding me as he thrusts himself into my heat. The push and pull of his cock in my pussy, along with my grinding on him, leaves me undone.

Unable to contain myself I scream out his name in pleasure. That combined with my orgasm pulsing around his cock sets him off, in his hoarse voice I hear, “Daenerys! That's it, Baby. Ride it out.” No longer able to hold myself up, I collapse onto his chest.  He holds me while still inside me, connecting us fully, even if for just this moment.

He kisses me on top of my head before his voice softly fills the silence, “You have no idea how amazing you are.” Seeming reluctant, he pulls himself out of me and goes to clean up.

I lie there for a few moments, then startle from my sex induced stupor the moment I realize that we just had sex... _without a condom!_ I am freaking out but refuse to freak out in front of Jon; I will wait until I'm alone.

When he comes out of the bathroom he asks, “How are you?”

I force a smile on my face before responding, “I'm great. I just need a few minutes to get cleaned up.”

“I will make us coffee.”

As he heads out of the room, I stop him, “Oh, hey Jon?” He turns to look at me. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

With an easy laugh he tells me where I can find his sweats and t-shirts.

I shower quickly, ignoring the tormenting thoughts running through my head. I throw my hair up in a towel as I dress in a pair of Jon's sweats, rolling them at the waist in an attempt to hold them up, and his shirt that I slept in; I could have grabbed a fresh one, but the smell of him still lingers on this one. Eyeing Jon's toothbrush, I settle for squeezing toothpaste on my finger and doing the best I can until I have access to my own.

Making my way back into the bedroom, I realize the heels I wore over here really aren't the fashion statement I want to make with this outfit, so I grab a pair of socks from the drawer I saw Jon take a pair from earlier. They are way too big for me, but at least I'm not barefoot.

Just as I reach the door to meet Jon in the living room, I hear his phone ring.  I take my time walking down the hallway, not wanting to interrupt him. When he answers, I can tell by his greeting it is Arya and I stop where I am. It sucks listening to a one-sided conversation, but I wish I had stayed in the bedroom a few minutes longer and avoided this one altogether.

“Hello” he answers, then lets out a chuckle.

“Well, good morning to you, too Sis.”

“What? ... Yes... Yeah, of course... She’s fine.” He laughs again.

“Look, she's fine... after you left the bar we came back here to hang out. We talked... it got late.  We decided she should just crash here, and I would bring her back to you safe and sound this morning.” He says with sarcasm. “No... She didn't call you because she didn't want to interrupt anything you and Gendry may be doing.” Laughing he continues, “I however, told her she should call you anyway because her safety was more important to you than anything the two of you could be doing.” More laughter, and as I hear the call about to end, I continue walking out with my head a mess. “Yes... Okay, see you soon. Love you too, Sis.” He looks up at me with a grin as he ends the call.

“Want some coffee?” Already knowing my answer, he grabs a mug for me before continuing, “Arya was checking in on you. She’s mad at us for not checking in with her last night.” He hands me the mug, and I'm a little surprised he remembers how I like my coffee. When I don't respond he asks, “You okay?”

_NO!_

“Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired.” I lie.

“We could always go back to bed.” He winks at me.

I want nothing more than to go back to his bed... with him... and forget the battle going on inside me.

But instead I try for a joke, “What? And have Arya show up here to make sure I’m still alive?”

He humorously adds “Yep, I'm sure that would be a site... her coming in here to find us in bed together. That wouldn't be a shock to her at all.” He seems to find this hilarious, so I laugh along with him. “I'm pretty sure she'd kill us!”

“Me. She'd kill me.” He’s laughing but completely serious.

Maybe he just doesn't want to upset Arya, that's why he made my stay seem so casual. With that thought I feel slightly better and decide to try to enjoy the last few moments, here, alone with Jon in his apartment.

After we finish our coffee, he comes up wrapping his arms around me from behind asking if I’m ready. I sigh, “Not really, but we really should get going.”

I am close to tears. My eyes are downcast as I swallow past the lump in my throat. Just because I knew last night would end, that doesn’t mean I wanted it to. I was stupid to believe I could go back to the way things were _before._

Before, when it was easy to pretend, I was happy being single, perfectly content with my own company. And perhaps more importantly, when it was easy to pretend, I was not in love with Jon.

I walk my mug over to the sink, grab my purse, sling last night’s dress over my arm and give one last somber look to the apartment that now holds so many wonderful memories for me.

Memories of a night I will never forget... and pray _I never regret_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the uploads for 2 days...

It does not take long at all to reach my building. The ride was short, but quiet. Neither of us spoke. Before getting out, I try relieving some tension by telling him, “You know, if it wasn't for your sister making me wear these damn shoes,” I hold them up by the straps. “I could have walked home.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe I should thank her then... I get the feeling if you had other shoes, you may have snuck away from me early this morning.”

I don’t respond, I can't... because I know it is true.

Just before we go inside, he turns to me, “Thank you.”

I shake my head. Not wanting this; not wanting some cheesy goodbye. Knowing I am losing what was never mine to begin with. I feel my heart break a little more. It takes everything for me to keep from crying as he pulls me into his arms. I hold on to him, never wanting to let go; but all too soon he pulls back.

“We had better get inside.”

I nod my head in agreement, afraid to speak. I take a deep breath, letting it out as I open the door to my apartment.

“Hey! There you guys are!” I hear Gendry shout from the kitchen.

“It's about damn time!” Arya hisses as she comes in, giving first me a hug, then Jon. He laughs.

“See Sis? I told you. She is safe and sound.”

Arya rolls her eyes and punches Jon in the arm. “You guys still should have called me last night I was worried! And you're an ass!” she says glaring at him.

I laugh as I try to think up some lame excuse to escape to my room.

Arya's voice draws me out of my thoughts, “Hey Daenerys, Jon's clothes... not a good look for you.” She raises her eyebrows as she looks back and forth between the two of us.

_Shit!_

“Relax.” Jon tells her with his own eye roll... man, they are so much alike.

“What?” I intercede, looking down at the way I am currently dressed. I really do look ridiculous. “Did you expect me to sleep in the dress and five pounds of makeup you forced me to wear yesterday??”

She doesn’t seem convinced but goes with it... for now. “You have a point.” She is still suspiciously eyeing Jon, who is giving nothing away.  I get the feeling he has no intention of letting anyone know... _ever_. I am just his dirty little secret... another notch in his bedpost.

_Oh, God! How many notches are there in that bedpost?_

I feel like the walls are closing in on me; I am unable to breathe. I try for nonchalance, “Um, speaking of my clothes... I'm going to go put on some of my own.” I turn to Jon giving him an all too quick hug before whispering, “Thanks again.”

When I look up at him, I think I see the concern on his face before he quickly masks it. I turn, leaving the room without looking at anyone else. I can't. I need to get to the confines of my bedroom.  The one place I hope to shut down my feelings... or at least let them out without having everyone witness my meltdown. This is ridiculous! Why can't I help feeling this way!? I fight my need to run.

Once I reach my room, I feel some semblance of relief.  I close myself in, locking the door. I sigh as I rest my head against it. Hoping to hear what is being said in the other room, knowing it should not matter.  I have got to get my anxiety under control. Setting my phone on my nightstand, I decide to take another shower.   Hoping to let my thoughts wash away.

The water is so hot; it stings my skin before it soothes me. I let the water flow over me as I try to clear my mind; there seem to be an infinite amount of thoughts that just keep battling, wagering a war inside my head.

Once the water turns cold, I turn it off.   Wrapping my towel around me, I grab for my toothbrush. I brush my teeth, and then comb out my hair. My menial tasks are not helping. Once I’m dressed, I look over to see my phone flashing at me. I check it to see two missed calls; one from my dad and one from Jon. There is also a text.

_Jon: Are you sure you're okay?_

Not wanting to return his call right now, I send him a quick text in return.

_Me: Yeah, I'm fine.  Just have a headache. Sorry I rushed off._

His response is instant.

_Jon: Headache... that's a classic line LOL can I call you later?_

_Me: Sure._

I decide to go ahead and call my dad. Between our two schedules, we do not have the opportunity to talk much. I miss my dad; I have always been a daddy's girl. We could never spend tons of time together, however.   Once my mom left, he started working all the time to make sure I had everything I needed. I have never faulted him for that or wanted him to feel bad. I just hated being the obligation that made him work so hard.  His work schedule is the reason I began to spend so much time at Arya's house.

He answers after just a couple rings.

_“Daenerys, hey kiddo. How are you?”_

_“Hi, Dad. I'm doing pretty good. Sorry I missed your call. How are you?”_

_“I'm good.  I called to see if you might want to have dinner with your old man later?”_

_“Of course! I've missed you, Dad.”_

_“I've missed you, too. So, how does pizza sound?”_

_“Pizza sounds perfect!”_

_“Ok, how about I pick it up and meet you back at home around 6:00 or so?”_

_“I'll be there. I love you, Dad.”_

_“Love you too, kid. Later.”_

That is how our phone calls always go; short and to the point. I realize an evening with my dad is just what I need.  Looking at the clock on my phone, it reads 4:18. I sigh, relief washing over me that in less than two hours I will be back home, at my dad's.  It is always great to go back home. Dad's house is only a few minutes away, no need to leave too soon.  I spend time in my room trying to read... keyword _trying._

Normally, I can always escape my thoughts through the pages of CK Marie's Stories of Fate series or JR Ward's Black Dagger Brotherhood series... but not today. Today, my mind has managed to insert Jon into Cherished Fate to become Britney's hunky replacement at work while she goes on maternity leave!

What the fuck is wrong with me? Seriously!? With a groan of frustration, I slam my book shut and venture out to the kitchen for a drink.

I grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  When I close the door Arya is there, scaring the shit out of me. “Jesus, Arya! Don't sneak up on me like that! Are you trying to kill me!?”

“What's going on with you and Jon?” She demands ignoring me.

“Wait... what? What are you talking about?” I try to play it off.

“You know what I'm talking about! Something is different... and you have been acting weird since you've been home.”

Arya knows me, I've never been able to lie to her; but I try anyway.

“I'm not acting weird. Nothing is going on.” Remembering their phone conversation from earlier I continue, “We hung out, talked... it got late. He offered for me to crash there and said he'd give me a ride home today. He told me I should call you, but I didn't want to interrupt... whatever you and Gendry may be doing. Why are you being a bitch?”

She knows. I can see it all over her face. But it's obvious Jon did not want her to know so I will not back down.

“Fine, Daenerys! Whatever! I'm not stupid!” She turns, stalking off to the living room. She hesitates before turning around, “We are going out tonight if you want to join us.” She sounds disappointed, but I can tell she is trying to not be mad at me.

“I told dad I’d meet him at his house for pizza. Maybe next time.”

“Fine.” Is all she says as she turns her back to me, and I decide it is time for me to go.


	5. Chapter 5

After my confrontation with Arya, I get to dad’s before him. Letting myself in, I relish the sense of familiar comfort.  It feels good to be here. I toss the idea around that maybe I should ask dad if I can stay here for a few days.

It isn't long before I hear dad's truck pull into the gravel driveway. I open the door, walking out onto the wrap around porch to greet him. Holding the pizza to the side, he leans in to kiss my cheek, “Hey, kiddo.” 

“Hey, Dad.” I smile. 

Once in the house, he takes the pizza to the living room while I grab the plates, then the drinks from the fridge; him a beer and me a pop. 

“Fill me in on what you've been up to lately.” He says. 

“Not much really. I've been working hard at the accounting firm, hoping they will see potential in me and keep me permanently. Other than that, life has been pretty uneventful. How about you?” Is my response. My life is always uneventful, so it should not be a surprise. 

“Things have been good. The company has been busy with all the new condos going in over by the lake and the shopping center over in Huntsville, along with some other odd jobs we are working on.” He loves his company and I’m happy it is doing well. 

“Let me know if you ever need part-time help in your office. I wouldn't mind helping out.” 

“Really? What's going on?” He inquires. 

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Come on, Daenerys. You just told me how busy you are with work... now you are basically telling me you wouldn't mind filling your free time with hours at the company? What gives?” 

_Shit!_

“Nothing, just missing you and thought it would be a way to spend a little more time with my old man.” And distract me from myself. 

“Daenerys, you don't have to come to work to spend time with me.” 

“I know, but it will also give me more experience for my resume.” 

“Okay, I will see what we have going on and get back with you. If something is going on though, you know I'm always here for you, right?” 

I nod my head yes.

He doesn't push, and for that I'm grateful.

“Let’s dig in. There's a college game on tonight if you want to watch. Highgarden vs Stormlands.” He tells me. 

“Hell yeah! I always enjoy watching Stormy kick some ass!” I say while grabbing a slice of pizza. 

A few short hours later the game is over, Stormy won 68 to 21, and dad says he is ready to turn in.  I reluctantly tell him goodnight and set out for home. Truth is, I would rather be staying here. 

Getting in the car with heaviness on my heart, I check my phone before I start driving, since I had left it out here wanting no interruptions while visiting my dad. There are three missed calls; two from Arya and one from Jon. 

It is nice to know that even frustrated with me Arya still cares enough to call. There is also one voice mail and a few texts. Without looking at the texts, I decide to listen to the voice mail... the little number there by the icon drives me insane. I assumed it would be Arya, so when I hear Jon's voice my heart rate involuntarily picks up its pace. 

_“Hey, it's me. Um...you said I could call you later, so here I am... and you aren't answering. I'm not surprised, you seem to be avoiding me now.”_ He sighs into the phone before continuing, _“Look, if I did something wrong, whatever it is, I'm sorry. Anyway... yeah... get back to me... okay? Later.”_

Feeling guilty and confused, I set my phone down in my car's console before starting out for home. I am thankful it is a short drive because my thoughts are so conflicting. 

I hate that Jon feels as if he did something wrong.  He did everything right, as right as someone that does not belong to me could have.  He made last night perfect. I cannot imagine any other guy taking so much time with me, being so loving and gentle. Making sure I was okay, constantly reassuring me. He was not just fucking me and taking my virginity.  Even though he was not mine, he made sure I was made love to when my innocence was lost. 

But at the same time, I love him; I am in love with him. I don’t know how to go on pretending he is just my best friend’s brother…that I don't wish he were more to me. 

Last night I let myself get caught up in my fantasy, knowing it was dangerous territory for my fragile mind. I could not resist, and I would not change a thing. I do not realize I am crying until I pull into my parking space and see my reflection in the rear-view mirror. 

Come on, Daenerys... You have got to pull yourself together! 

I am somewhat composed by the time I get inside. I relax a little more when I realize Arya is not waiting to confront me. Not knowing if she is still out or if she has already turned in for the night, but either way I am thankful. I hate lying to her, but not willing to tell her the truth either. 

I settle into my room, get into my pajamas and into bed. When I see Jon's shirt at the foot of my bed, I am unable stop myself; I grab it and pull it close, so I can have his scent near me. When I plug my phone into its charger, I notice the texts I ignored from earlier, but I lack the energy, so I continue to ignore them.  

Sleep eludes me for hours, and when I do finally drift off, it is a very restless sleep. Giving up, I decide to make an appointment with my therapist Monday morning. Maybe she can offer insight into ending the constant battle inside my head, or at least getting it to ease some. 

I feel even more tired now than when I went to bed; my head is throbbing. Hoping to help soothe away some of my tension, I soak in a hot bath. 

It doesn't work. 

After brushing my teeth and putting my hair... hair I've decided I no longer like... into a ponytail, I drag myself into my room and dress for the day.  When I see my phone flashing at me, I finally read the texts I've been ignoring. There are several.

 _Mom: Just checking in.Things are great here. Love you._

That's my mom, I only hear from her once every few months... by text... her way of letting me know she hasn't completely forgotten that I exist. Her texts are short and to the point and she couldn’t care less if I never reply. She feels by texting she's done her part. It hurts, but I've survived this long without her. 

_Arya: Hey, sorry about earlier. I worry about you... and I know Jon. But I also know that he loves you too. If you don't have plans let’s do something tomorrow, k? Love you._

I sigh reading her text a few times, wishing Jon could love me how I love him. _  
_

_Jon: Hey._

_Jon: I will call you once I leave the gym, k?_

_Jon: Hey, tried calling you. You must be busy... talk to ya later._

_Jon: Daenerys, look... I won't keep bothering you... I just wish you would tell me what I did wrong._

_Jon: I'm worried about you. Did I hurt you last night?_

_Jon: Please call me._

My heart aches as I read his messages. I look to see the last message was sent not long ago, it must have come through while I was in the bath. Taking a deep breath, I decide to call him back. 

He picks up after the first ring. “Finally! I was worried about you.” I don't answer right away, I can't. I just soak up the sound of his voice. “Daenerys? You there?” 

“I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you.  I spent the evening with my dad and when I got home, I went straight to bed.” 

“It's fine. I'm just glad you’re okay.... you are okay, right?” 

There is concern etched clearly in his voice and it hurts me. 

“Yeah…I’m good. Look, Jon, in your one text you asked what you did wrong... nothing... you did nothing wrong, I promise.” 

“Are you crying? Daenerys? Why are you crying?” 

“No... Hey I gotta go. I'm going out with Arya. Call me later?” 

“Wait... Daenerys...” 

I end the call and hide my face in my pillow, letting it collect my tears. 

Why does it hurt so much? 

He was never mine to be so upset over!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart melts on all your concern regarding the "NO CONDOM SEX"
> 
> just seat back and relax guys... I'll will give you the answer in the next couple of chapters.... 
> 
> KUDOS!!

I do my best to calm myself before checking to see if Arya is around. I find her on the couch watching a movie, one of our all-time favorites, Dirty Dancing. Not saying a word, I join her and finish out the movie.

As the credits roll, she turns “So, did you get my text.” 

“Yeah, I'm sorry, too.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, I was a jerk.” Before I can respond she continues, “Do you want to do anything today?” 

“Definitely, what did you have in mind?” 

“I'm not sure, but I thought we could head over to Lima and check out the mall... we haven't done that in forever.” 

“You're right... sounds good. I'm ready whenever you are.” 

“Let's go... want to stop and grab some lunch on the way?” 

“Sure, whatever you have in mind.” 

** 

Neither of us speaks much during the hour-long car ride; we just enjoy the music and each other’s presence. Being with Arya is comforting. She has always been the biggest part of my support system over the years, aside from my dad.  She was there for me when I moved here and had no other friends, when my mom left, and for every other heartache I've endured; she has shared them with me, taking my pain and making it hers. She is the sister I never had. 

I hate when there is tension between us; I hate that I've lied to her. I vow to tell her the truth... just not today. 

We grab a quick lunch in the food court before stopping and looking in about every store. The jewelry store catches her eye. 

“Do you think Gendry is going to pop the question soon?” I ask.

She blushes before brushing it off with a laugh “No way... we aren't to that point.” 

“Are you kidding me? The two of you have been together longer than most marriages last!” I say laughing with her before continuing. “What if he did ask? Are you ready for that?” 

All hints of laughter are gone as she turns completely serious, with a sigh she says “Yeah, I think I am.  I love him.  I can't remember ever not loving him. Even if he never asks me, I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

With that I pull her in for a hug. “I know he feels the same for you. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't asked already.” 

“Oh well, let's get out of this store.” She laughs and pulls my arm. 

We continue our stroll through the mall; when we come to a salon, I stop. 

“What are we doing?” She asks following my stare. “Are you thinking of getting a new style?” 

I start walking inside, “Yeah, I think I am. I've hated my hair lately.” 

“Really? You've had that style for... well forever.” She finds this humorous. “What are you considering?” 

“I'm not sure... something new; something edgy... and fun!” 

“OMG! Yes! Let's do it! You are going to look amazing!” 

About 2 hours later, I leave the salon with a pixie cut; the stylist assures me it’s perfect for my face. Arya and I are both giddy with laughter. 

“Wow, you look amazing! I still can't believe you cut off all your hair!” 

“Do you really like it? It's so different. I guess it's just going to take me a while to get used to it.” 

“It's perfect! Trust me!”

We have had so much fun today, but it is time to head back. 

** 

Arya gives Gendry a call to let him know we are on our way to pick up the party sub we ordered for tonight’s game and then we will be home. He asks if we mind grabbing beer because he would like to invite a few of the guys. We also take it upon ourselves to grab a variety of chips, knowing they will all be gone before the night is through. 

When we get back to the apartment, we grab our shopping bags, deciding to let Gendry and whatever guys have made it over collect the groceries. As we head in, we are just chatting about our day when we are greeted by everyone. Gendry gives Arya a quick kiss before going out to get the food. 

I am unaware Jon is here until he is behind me. 

“Your hair looks great.” 

I turn with a blush, “Thank you.” 

He leans in brushing his lips softly across my cheek, hugging me before whispering, “Of course, you're always beautiful; especially when I make you blush.” 

And before I can respond he is gone, off to help Gendry. I don't know why I am surprised that he is here, I should have expected it. I can't help the flutter in my stomach, or the fire I feel in my core just by being around him. It’s hard to be around him, yet comforting to know that he is here. 

The Nights Watch is playing the Wildling, and we have some rivalry going on tonight. 

I have always been a huge Nights watch’s fan. As are Arya and Gendry. Jon is a Northerners’ fan, but will cheer on anyone playing against my team. The other guys that are over seem to be of mixed company as well. 

Gendry introduced them to Arya and me when we got here. Theon seems quiet but is on Jon's side. Tormund is also on the Wildling’s bandwagon, but he is anything but quiet. I think I heard Ramsay cheering on the Nights watch, but I can’t really tell who Robb is for... I think he is just enjoying the food.

It doesn't take long before I'm engulfed in the game. I love football, I always have. Jokingly, my dad used to say I should have been his son. I can't help it. I have everyone laughing at me when I start yelling at the TV. “What? Oh, come on!? That was a bullshit call and you know it!” 

It ends up being a fun night. All the tension I felt this morning is gone. The Nights Watch takes the game 40 to 10 that made the evening even better. 

I begin cleaning up while everyone else continues to just hang out and chat for a bit, finishing up their beer and sandwiches. 

Ramsay joins me in the kitchen, catching me off guard and startling me. He chuckles “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” 

“It's fine, just wasn't expecting anyone.” I state as I wipe down the now empty counter. 

“Great game, huh? It's nice to be around chicks that know football.” 

Chicks? I roll my eyes to myself before turning to him. “Yeah. Yep, it was a great game.” It's obvious he has had too much to drink, and his choices of words are annoying me. 

“I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me your number? Go grab a beer somet-” 

“No, she wouldn't.”  I look over to see Jon come around the corner; he’s by my side in the next second and I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding. 

“I don't believe I was asking you.” Ramsay slurs. 

“I don't care. She's obviously not interested, and FYI, if you'd been paying attention tonight, you'd have noticed she doesn't drink.  I think it's time for you to leave.” 

Ramsay attempts to take a step forward but stumbles into the wall. 

“Yo, Robb!” Jon calls into the next room. “I think your boy here needs a ride home.” Robb and Gendry join us in the now overcrowded kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Robb sighs before continuing “Let's go, Ramsay!” 

Ramsay tries to mouth off, but it does not get far. Thankfully Robb and Theon get Ramsay out to the car and take off. 

Once they are gone, Gendry and Arya decide to call it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!!   
> HAPPY READING!!! :)

Being left alone with Jon has some of my tension returning. He can sense it. Trying to lighten the mood he remarks, “I'm always having to rescue you from drunk assholes.” 

“Yeah, I tend to attract them.” I respond laughing. 

“That's not all you attract...” comes his reply while staring deep into my eyes. I swear he can see into my soul. I feel the blush seeping into my cheeks and look away. 

“Why do you do that?” He asks. 

“Do what?”

“You look away from me every time I tell you something that makes you blush. You have no reason to be shy or embarrassed with me.” 

“I just...” I hesitate too long. 

“You just what?” He prompts.

“I just don't know how to act around you anymore?” 

“Act how you always have.” 

“I can't.” I tell him.

“Why not?” He persists. 

“I just can't.” 

“Come on, you can give me a better answer than that. What's going on? Why do you feel you have to act differently around me now?” He asks taking my hand, making circles on my palm with his thumb. 

“I just can't.” I whisper, feeling the lump build in my throat. 

“I want to know.” Taking his other hand and placing it under my chin, he gently lifts my head to look at him. “Tell me.” 

“I just can't do it. I can't pretend anymore.” 

He brushes a tear from my eye with his thumb, a tear I did not even know I had released. When I try to look away, he won't let me. “Pretend? Why would you ever have to pretend around me, Daenerys?” 

“Nothing, forget I said anything.” 

“Nope, not going to happen. You have got to talk to me. Please?”

I continue sitting there quietly, afraid to speak. Afraid. Afraid the truth will make him run. I would rather have him as my friend than not have him at all; it's why I have hidden my feelings all these years. 

“Daenerys, I'm not leaving until you tell me. Talk to me.” 

“I can't... I can't go on hiding my feelings, okay?” 

“What feelings? Feelings for me?” 

“Yes.” I breathe out, the word barely audible. 

“Tell me. What feelings are you hiding?”

Not wanting to answer, all I can do is shake my head. “Please don't make me say it.” I begin to cry. “If I do, I know I will lose you... as my friend. I can't lose you!” I beg. 

“Daenerys, baby, you won't lose me. I promise. Just tell me what is going through that head of yours.” 

“I love you... I'm in love with you...I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember... I used to hide it, to pretend I just loved you as a friend, like a brother... but after Friday night, I can't pretend anymore... I had convinced myself I could... that after just one night, I could go back to how things were and just enjoy the memory of it all... bu-” 

My words all run together; I am not sure they even make sense. Nothing makes sense... but his lips are on mine in an instant, halting my rambling. Gliding his tongue along the seam of my lips, he silently asks permission to take the kiss further.

I can’t resist and give him what he wants; what I long for. The kiss is deep, passionate... making all my torturous thoughts fade away, calming and soothing me. 

_He is what I need._

All too quickly he pulls away. 

“I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long...” He says trying to slow his breathing. 

“Huh?” I am so confused. 

“Baby, I've known for years... well, I've suspected.” He chuckles when my mouth drops open but continues, “You never noticed how I would look at you? How I would accidentally bump into you, so I could touch you and make you blush?” Now he is really laughing. “Daenerys, I have always wanted you.”

I am speechless once again at his words. But it's as if he knows exactly what I am thinking. “I never said anything because...” He hesitates, “because I didn't want to scare you. I know you have anxiety and I didn't want to be another cause of that... although now, I wonder if not admitting my feelings made it worse.” He sighs. “Then, as we got older, I thought I had lost my chance. I thought you would meet someone else. Every date you went on, I wondered if he would be the guy to finally sweep you off your feet... and when he didn't, I was secretly relieved.”

Really confused now, I shake my head, my brows furrowed. “What? You even set me up on dates with some of your friends... and what about all the girls you've been with? You can... and have had any girl you've ever wanted.” 

He shrugs, “I sat you up on dates with guys I thought you might like, only because I felt guilty about those girls.  I know it's wrong, but none of them meant anything to me. There was never any emotion behind any of it.” 

He clears his throat as if what he is about to say is hard for him. “Friday night, when we were sitting there, and you mentioned what you were considering... there was no way in hell I would let you have sex with some asshole just for the sake of 'getting it out of the way'. I have never felt the burn of jealousy until those words came out of your mouth. I knew then. I didn't know if you would agree, but I had hoped you would. And when you did, when you said that simple little word 'okay' I felt such a rush... I can't even describe it. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I've never been so anxious before. I wanted you... more than I've ever wanted anyone.” He pauses only for a second before saying, “That night was the first time I've ever actually made love. The first time I had ever wanted to. The first time I've ever been nervous in bed.  The first time I've ever truly worried about hurting the woman in my bed. The first time I've ever not used a condom. The first time I was so caught up in the moment I didn't even think about it; and if you'd have gotten pregnant, I think I would have been good with that. The first time I've ever wanted the woman I've been with to stay with me after. The first time that I dreaded having the night end. The first time I ever felt a sense of loss dropping a woman off at her place afterward. And it was the first time that woman is all I've been able to think about since.” He pauses for a moment. “So, you see, Daenerys... I may not have been a virgin... but it was a night of firsts for me as well.” He holds my face in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. _“I love you, Daenerys.”_

At his words, words I have longed for but never thought I would hear, I fall completely into his embrace, no longer able to hold myself up. “Sshhh, hush Baby.” 

I lift my face to his, offering him my mouth because it has no more words. He takes what I offer. There is so much passion in his kiss that I melt into him. With just a kiss he has me aroused and wanting. For a moment I wonder if my body will always react this way to his kiss; I hope it does. 

He walks us back, so that I am caged between his strong arms, against the wall. When I moan, he grinds his hips into me letting me feel he is just as turned on. He slides his hand down my leg, behind my knee... hiking it up, wrapping it around his waist.   Allowing him to grind exactly where we both want it.

He moves his mouth to my neck while his hand journeys down to unbutton my jeans. 

_I am lost._

Everything seems to disappear when he is touching me. His hand slides into my pants and he rubs my clit through my panties. I am so close. Feeling just how wet I am, he moans. Hearing him sends me soaring over the edge. 

Capturing my cries with his mouth, his hand helps me ride out my orgasm. He is the only reason I am still upright. I'm breathless. Suddenly I hear a noise that snaps me out of my haze. “Shit, Jon! Your sister and Gendry! We can't do this out here... what if they come back out?” I whisper frantically.

Chuckling while lifting me, so my legs are wrapped around his waist he says, “Well, we can't have that.” His tone turns serious. “I'm never going to let anyone else watch you cum. That's for my eyes only.” I love the sound of that. I hold on to him tightly as he walks us to my bedroom. 

“Lock it.” I say as he closes the door. He does, just before tossing me on the bed. A giggle escapes me... a freaking giggle! I have not giggled in years. He pulls his shirt over his head; all I can do is stare. 

“Like what you see?”

I nod my head, licking my lips. “Jon?” 

“Yeah?”

“I want to touch you... and taste you.” I say sheepishly, looking down. 

“I'm all yours, Baby.” He says while lifting my face to look into my eyes. 

“I'm not sure how... how to make you feel good.” I am embarrassed and know it shows on my face. 

“Just go with your instincts... anything you do to me is going to feel good.”

“But what if I do something wrong, something you don't like?” 

He puts his hands on either side of my face, forcing me to keep my eyes on him. “Baby, if I don't like something you do... which is highly unlikely... I will let you know. Please, don't stress over this. Just do what you want to do... and I can help guide you.” 

“Okay.” I say quietly. 

He comes over to the bed, before joining me he slowly pulls my jeans down, taking my panties with them. Standing in front of me as I lay on the bed, he slides his hands up the length of me, slowly. From my ankles up my legs, over my hips, up my sides, under my shirt... removing it as he goes. The last thing he removes is my bra. Now I lay here bared to him, and I can see it in his eyes how badly he wants me. I see the extent of his desire. 

Wanting to show him I can please him too, I sit up with him between my legs. I hesitantly reach out and unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his legs. He steps out, kicking them aside.

I rub my hands up his hard abs to his chest and see his cock jump in his boxers. I want to taste him. No, I need to taste him. 

I slowly slide my hands back down over his chest and stomach, stopping momentarily at his waistband. Dipping my hands inside at his hips, I slide them down over his thighs, removing his boxers in the process. 

There it is, right in my face. It’s huge and I want it. I want it so badly my mouth waters. I lick my lips again, wetting them before leaning in. Still unsure of what I am doing, I take Jon's advice and go with my instincts. I grab hold of him at his base. He is such a contradiction! So hard, yet velvety soft and warm. Timidly, I run my tongue along the entire length of his shaft, loving the feel of him. 

His moan is encouragement enough for me to continue my exploration. I lick around his head before taking him into my mouth. While there, I continue swirling my tongue around. I'm not sure how far I can take him but decide to slowly take more. Inch by inch, I slide my mouth down, all while stroking him with my tongue. He places one hand on my shoulder and one on my head, as if he needs to balance himself. I suck as I pull back, just before moving the heat of my mouth over him again.

Every sound he makes gives me the confidence to go on. I work him with my mouth as I slide my hand at his base, stroking him. I love that I am giving him this pleasure. Wanting more, I take him fully. I try not to gag by swallowing as he hits the back of my throat. 

“Fuck, Daenerys! I'm going to cum, so if you don't want it in your mouth you need to stop...now.” He growls. 

I don’t stop. I move my other hand around to his ass, letting him know I have him right where I want him. Pulling back once, I catch a breath before taking him to my throat again, swallowing as I feel him begin to cum. I moan with pleasure. Pleasure of feeling his cock pulse in my mouth, tasting his cum as it bursts into my mouth and down my throat. I take every drop of him. 

_Savoring him._

_Loving him._

He withdraws from my mouth as I look up at him. “Holy fuck! That was amazing, Baby!” He kisses me before continuing, “My turn.” He says with a grin as he gets on his knees in front of me.

He spreads my legs wide, running his hand up my inner thigh softly. So softly he barely grazes my oversensitive skin. Leaning in, his mouth follows the path his hand just made. He kisses me with soft, tender kisses, but stops just before reaching my wet heat. 

Taking his time, he moves to my other thigh, savoring me. This time when he reaches my pussy he doesn't stop, continuing with sensual kisses until he finally unleashes his tongue on me. As if he has been starving for me. In a moment I am lost to him. No longer watching, I can't. My hand is in his hair and I pull as he pushes a finger inside while continuing to devour me with his mouth. His deep moan vibrates against my clit and I am over the edge instantly. 

“Jon!” I moan out in sheer pleasure trying to calm my racing heart. I scoot myself back on the bed, keeping my legs wide in invitation. He joins me; I love the feel of his weight on top of me. We begin to kiss, slowly. Tasting the combination of both our pleasures is like having an aphrodisiac all our own. He is already hard. I lift my hips letting him know I want him and his lips leave mine. 

“So impatient.” he says with soft laughter before getting up to grab a condom from his jeans. “For the first time in my life, I hate these damn things.” He continues as he slides it on and rejoins me. “I hate having this barrier. Now that I finally have you, I want nothing between us.” 

His words, although they are regarding sex, hit me on a much deeper level. Now that he finally has me. I love hearing those words. “I don't want it either. I will call my doctor in the morning about birth control.” 

“Thank you.” He says just before lowering his mouth to mine, taking my gasp as he enters me. With his size it still takes a bit for me to take him fully, but once I do, he takes his time. He makes love to me, building up slowly until we cum together. We clean up and suddenly I do not want him to leave. 

“Stay with me? Please?” 

He stands there in only his boxers, “Sure, Baby. We just need to set your alarm a little early, so I can go back to my place to get ready for work.” 

I cannot help my huge smile. “Thank you.” I say jumping into his arms. There is amusement in his eyes. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Jon. And I love hearing you say those words. I used to dream of hearing them.” 

We climb back into bed after I put his shirt on and set my alarm. Settling into his arms, I am once again exactly where I want to be. 

Only this time, I am no longer unsure of Jon's feelings for me. 

I fall asleep feeling the happiest I've ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'll post again Tomorrow. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

When I hear the alarm, I turn it off grumbling. Turning back into Jon's arms I pout, “It sucks being an adult.” 

He kisses me on the forehead, “I know, Baby. I'd rather spend the day with you. Dinner tonight?” 

I nod my head yes and we both get out of bed to get dressed. He joins me in the bathroom as I'm brushing my teeth. When I finish, I hand him my toothbrush. 

“You sure?” He asks, and I roll my eyes. 

“After everything I had in my mouth last night, I don't think you using my toothbrush is a big deal.” We both laugh as he squeezes toothpaste on it before shoving it into his mouth. 

With a sigh we head out to the kitchen for some coffee. 

“Shit!”

As I open the door, Arya is standing there, leaning against the opposite wall... scaring the hell out of me. She is pissed; our morning obviously is not going to go as planned. 

“So, nothing’s going on? Right? Then what the hell is this? And don't feed me this line of bullshit, you were talking, and it got late so he decided to crash here... we do own a couch!” 

“Arya...” I begin but she stops me. 

“Don't! I don't want any more lies or excuses! We've been friends forever, why did you have to lie to me!?” 

Before I can respond, Jon is in front of me. “Don't take this out on her... you're pissed, I get it. But you have no right to be pissed at her. She didn't tell you the truth because she didn't want to upset you until she knew for sure what this was... what we were.” 

She looks at the two of us before glaring at Jon, “And what conclusion did you come up with Jon!? What are you!? Because I know you! And I know Daenerys! She’s my best fucking friend! Brother or not, if you hurt her, I will cut your fucking dick off!” She is furious; I see the tears she is trying not to shed. 

“Babe, calm down.” Gendry comes down the hall. 

“NO!” She shouts. 

“You want to know what this is?” Jon motions between the two of us. “THIS!? This is LOVE, Arya! I'm in love with your best friend! Okay!? I've been in love with her for years... just never had the balls to admit it. I have no intention of ever hurting her!” 

At his words, I can no longer hold my tears. “STOP!” I shout. 

_All eyes turn to me._

I lower my voice before continuing, “Please stop. This is why I didn't say anything... and why I hid my feelings for so long. I didn't want to come between the two of you.” 

“Baby... sshhh” Jon softly states, pulling me into his arms. 

“I'm sorry.” I say. 

“Hush, you have nothing to apologize for.” He says rubbing my back to soothe me.

“He's right.” Arya speaks up after a moment. “I'm sorry. I had no idea the depth of your feelings for each other and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Jon, I love you but you don't have the best reputation with women... and I don’t want my best friend to be just another one of those girls.” She sniffles back her tears. 

“Come here.” He says pulling her into our hug. “I know how it looks, but I promise you... I promise both of you... it isn't like that. Not with Daenerys. And I plan on doing whatever it takes to prove it to you, to the both of you.” 

After a bit Arya pulls back, “It's going to be weird, but cool you know? Seeing you two together after all of these years.” There is laughter in her tone as she says this, walking back down the hall with Gendry, leaving us alone. I feel a sense of relief... it really will be okay. 

Jon continues to hold me a little longer before speaking. “Hey, I'm going to have to get going soon... have a cup of coffee with me first?” 

“Yeah.” I take his hand, allowing him to lead me to the kitchen. 

**

 

Work proves to be a task today. I am unable to focus; I feel like a giddy high school girl excited about her first official date with her crush. I am thrilled to have dinner with Jon. We have had dinner a million times, but never as a couple. Nothing, not even my mundane job can dull the buzz of anticipation soaring through me. Jon is _mine_ ; the thought alone has me elated. The love he has shown me the past few days is intoxicating. Not even Ritz, my annoying co-worker in the next cubicle, can derail my mood... although; Lord knows she has tried... just as she does every day. She hates me, and I have no clue why, oh well. I'm watching the clock when my phone buzzes with a text. It’s from Jon: 

_Jon: Pick you up from your place about 6:30?_

_Me: Perfect :) I'll be ready!_

_Jon: Okay, Baby. I love you!_

_Me: I love you, too!_

I put my phone away because it is time to go, finally. As I stand, Ritz peaks out. “Not staying over for once?” 

“Um, no. I have plans.” I respond, not wanting to chitchat with her. 

“Wow, didn't know you had a life, aside from here.” She laughs.

Not willing to allow her to dampen my mood, I smile and walk away but turn with a smile. “Huh, I guess you don't know everything then, do you?” 

This woman drives me crazy, but today, she can fuck off!

 

**

 

I get home about 5:45, leaving me just enough time to freshen up and change before Jon arrives. I am surprised when I open the door and he hands me a bouquet of red roses before pulling me in for a kiss. No one, besides my dad, has ever given me flowers. “Thank you, they are beautiful.” I think my smiles is permanently etched on my face, it has been there since he asked me to dinner. 

“No, you're beautiful.” 

“Stop!” Arya shouts walking into the room. “You guys are too much!” She jokes. 

“Hey sis.” Jon laughs. 

“If you guys don't have plans tomorrow, it's Taco Tuesday and I'm cooking.” Arya is a great cook, so of course we tell her we will be here. We offer her a quick goodbye and we are out the door. 

** 

Dinner is amazing. I am feeling nervous even though I know I shouldn't. Jon is so easy to talk to; we talk about anything and everything. He actually listens and is attentive. This feels right. It feels natural. 

“I feel like I'm dreaming, and I never want to wake up.” I tell him. 

“It's no dream, Baby. I'm just so glad Friday night happened, and I can now call you mine.” 

“Jon, even though you didn't know it, I was _always yours_.” 

With this he leans in for a quick kiss before asking if I am ready. When I nod, he winks and smirks, “Good, because I'm ready for dessert.” I feel the heat spread over my face with my blush as he waives our waiter over for the bill. 

Once we are in the car, he turns to me, “I'd like you to stay with me tonight; I want you in my bed.” 

I lick my lips, “That works, but I either need to go back to my apartment and grab my things for in the morning or we have to get up really early and go.” 

“How about we go grab your things, we go back to my place, and I drop you at work tomorrow? That way I can keep you as long as possible.” 

“Mmm, sounds good to me.” 

Arya and Gendry are out, so it doesn’t take long for me to grab what I need and for us to get back to his place; I love being here. As soon as we walk in he drops my bag, shuts the door, and pushes me against it. His hands and mouth are needy. Mine are just as needy. We are all over each other, fumbling to remove each other’s clothes… separating our mouths only when necessary. It isn’t long before he has me naked, pinned to the door. With one of my legs pulled up and around his waist, he brings his hand to my pussy to test my readiness; I moan, as does he. 

“Mmmm, always so ready for me, Baby.” He says before continuing, “Up till now I've only made love to you... this time, if you'll let me... I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you... hard.” He bites at my neck and I ride his hand. 

“Yes, fuck me, Jon... Please, I want you to fuck me.” 

He groans against my throat, and I swear I feel the vibration on my clit. He rips the condom open and slides it over his cock. “I can't wait to be done with these.” He says, before nibbling my ear. 

“Thursday. My appointment is Thursday.” I state breathlessly. I am trembling as I feel his thick shaft enter me from this new position. 

Partially in, he reaches for my other leg, wrapping it around his hip. He pistons forward, hard, and I gasp. The door offers no cushion while he has me pushed against it. He grips the back of my thighs as he fucks me fast, deep, hard... and I love every second. My moans are loud, I cannot control it. He bites my neck, and then soothes it by licking over the same spot. I am positive he is leaving his mark on me. He does the same at my collarbone.  His rhythm is steady... rough. Hard enough my tits are bouncing against him, for him. This seems to excite him even more. 

His fucking is ruthless, I want more. I will never get enough. I feel my orgasm building. He feels it too; “You like that, Baby? You like it when I fuck you? Huh? You like me fucking your pussy? Hard? Just like this? That's it, Baby. Let me have it. Let me feel your pussy cum all over my cock.” 

His words send me over the edge. My nails are clawing at his shoulders, his back, his hair, anything I can grab hold of. My soft cries turn into me screaming his name. With my pussy still contracting on his cock he finds his own release, my name leaving his mouth. We stay there, just like that, the door now holding us both up, while we try to catch our breath. 

“Fuck, Daenerys. I will never get enough of you.” 

I smile before telling him, “I feel the same about you. In case you couldn't tell, I really enjoyed that.” I let out a breathless laugh. 

He drops his head, kissing my neck letting out a growl. “You have no idea the things I want to do with you... to you.” 

“You can do anything to me, Jon.” I say looking him straight in the eye. “I may not have the experience, but there isn't anything I won't try with you. I trust you. With my heart and my body. They both belong to you. I will tell you if I'm not comfortable or I don’t like something, and I trust you enough to know you would stop. You'd never intentionally hurt me or force me to do anything.” 

“I love you, Baby.” He says lowering my legs, simultaneously pulling his still strong cock out of me.

“I love you, Jon.”

 

** 

Waking up in Jon's arms... in his bed, it is an amazing feeling. 

We get ready for work together and he drops me off. I hate leaving him, but the goodbye kiss was almost worth it. My work day is uneventful as usual, just a few hateful looks from Ritz, but she has kept her snide comments to herself... to which I'm grateful. I am to the point that I'm through biting my tongue when it comes to her. 

Around lunch time Jon texts to see what time I think I will be finished. We make arrangements for him to pick me up, so we can join Arya and Gendry for dinner. 

As I am wrapping things up for the day, I realize that while I called my doctor to set an appointment for birth control... I never called my therapist as I had planned. I debate still doing so, but decide to hold off since my reason for calling was that I was at war with myself over Jon. He is my therapy, what I needed. 

Just as I am about to shut my computer down for the evening, I look up and he is standing at my desk with flowers. “Hey Baby, I finished up a little early, so I thought I'd bring you these to brighten up your desk.” 

“Jon, they are beautiful. Thank you.” I say before giving him a soft kiss. 

“You're welcome.” He says with a smile. “About ready?” 

“Yeah, I was just shutting things down.” I take a deep breath, inhaling the lovely scent of my flowers as he places his hand on the small of my back leading me out to his SUV. 

We had a great evening with Arya and Gendry before heading back to Jon's place. We have been pretty much inseparable; being with him is better than I ever dreamed it would be.

Yesterday held the same routine as Tuesday with Jon dropping me at work, texting around lunchtime, and picking me up after. 

It amazes me how things have changed in such a very short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy the previous chapters because the next couple of chapters is very difficult for me to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's take it slow first... answering some but not all of your questions.. 😊

Now, here it is Thursday. I drove myself to work today knowing I would be leaving for my doctor's appointment, not wanting to be a burden on Jon or his business.

Waiting in the doctor's office has always been the worst for me. Too much quiet, and too little to distract me. I sit there with my legs dangling, swinging my feet. The nurse just left from taking my vitals and asking the million and one health questions they ask at every appointment.

I wait.

I wait some more.

Dr. Martell, a petite lady, probably in her late forties to early fifties, finally arrives and apologizes. “Hi, Daenerys, sorry I'm late. We've been running a little behind since this morning.”

I smile, “Hi, no problem.”

She sits and opens her laptop to review the information the nurse has entered regarding my visit. “So, you are interested in birth control?”

“Yes.” I blush just enough for her take notice.

“No need to be embarrassed.” She winks and continues. “You are what...” she looks back to her laptop, “twenty-three now? I've been your doctor for at least ten years. Most of my patients inquire about birth control in their teens.” When I don't say anything, so she goes on. “There are a few options to choose from; have you researched any of them? I know you aren't a fan of shots.”

I clear my throat. “No, no shots. I was thinking of just trying the pill for now. I am really good with sticking to routine, so I don't think it should be too difficult for me to remember.”

“I agree.” She says. “Before I write the prescription, we need to go over a few things.” She explains the pros and cons of the pill, to make sure I'm of aware of all the risks and possible side effects. I try to absorb all the new information, although most of it is just a refresher because I really did do my research.“Now, when is your period due?” She catches me off guard with her question.

“Uh,” I think for a moment. “In just over a week.” I finally respond.

“You won't start your pill until you start your period. I would suggest you take it in the morning and take it at the same time each day. So, if your period comes later in the day, I would suggest waiting until the following morning to take it. That being said, is there any possibility you could already be pregnant?”

“No... Maybe... I don't know.” I stammer.

She looks at me inquisitively. “Talk to me. I'm your doctor. There is no reason for embarrassment, and anything you tell me will only be used for me to offer medical advice.” She says reassuringly.

I sigh. “I've known my boyfriend since I was a little girl, but we just recently got into a relationship... I had sex for the first-time last Friday. There was one time... just one time... that we were careless and didn't use a condom.”

“It happens. However, it only takes one time to get pregnant.”

“I know.” I say staring at the floor.

“Since you opted for the pill, you won't be starting it until you start your period anyway... but if you'd let me, I'd like to have blood drawn to do a pregnancy test that way, since it would be so early on. It would probably take till Monday for me to get the results back anyway.”

“Blood work? Can't I just pee in a cup or on a stick or something?”

She laughs. “I understand your fear of needles, but I don't really trust urine tests until after you’ve missed your period.”

“Okay.” I concede. “Dr. Martell?”

“Hmmm?” She asks as she types in what I assume is the order into her laptop... or a note that I'm a complete idiot.

“Do you really think I could be pregnant after just one time?”

She looks up before saying, “I can tell that you're scared. I will not say yes or no, I'm just going to say it is a possibility. Anytime you have sex without protection you take the risk of becoming pregnant... and contracting an STD; but, if you end up pregnant with an unplanned pregnancy, then we can discuss other options.”

Her statement has me confused. “What other options?”

“ _IF_ the situation were to arise, we could always discuss abor-”

“No. That would never be an option.” I cut her off before realizing what I've done. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I understand why some women consider it, but for me... I just know I wouldn't.”

She smiles. “Its fine... and not something we really need to discuss right now anyway.”

_Or ever._

“I will email your prescription to your pharmacy; you should be able to pick it up later today, so you have it on hand. I've ordered your blood work, and I'd like you to stop by the lab before leaving to have it drawn. As I said before, I should have your results back by Monday. If you are pregnant, you would be extremely early in the pregnancy which could still result in a false negative. So, even if this test comes back negative, if you don’t start your period, I suggest calling the office to retest, or at the very least taking a home test and then calling us if it should show a positive.”

I agree, trying to retain everything we've discussed.I mindlessly walk to the lab and sign in. I don't have to wait long before I hear my name. I despise needles. I have to look away as they stick me with it, and it seems an eternity as they take blood from my vein. In all reality, it only took a few seconds and I know my fear is irrational.

* * *

 

My head is a mess as I get back into my car. It is just after three o'clock and I resolve to call, letting my boss know that I am not feeling well. I assure him I will be back to work in the morning even though with my assurance is unnecessary; everyone there knows I am not one to miss work.

The thought of possibly being pregnant has me feeling so confused. I drive back to my apartment, turn on my music, and sit on my bed with my laptop. I Google many articles, blogs, and websites regarding early pregnancy; any I can find. I obviously knew it was a possibility as soon as it was over; but it had not sunk in until hearing Dr. Martell lay it all out there.

How would Jon truly feel if I were? Would he leave me? He loves me but we've not been together a full week yet. Would he consider abortion? I hope not, because I wouldn't... I couldn't. Is our relationship strong enough to survive something so monumental? I haven't got a clue.

When one of my favorite songs comes on, Kindly Calm Me Down by Meghan Trainor, I close my laptop. Shutting off my thoughts, feeling each and every word as I sing along. It has always struck deep for me. As someone suffering with anxiety and depression most of my life, the lyrics have so much meaning; I feel it in my soul. When the song comes to an end, I open my eyes, realizing I am no longer alone.

“Shit! Jon!” I scream as I get off the bed. “I didn't know you had come in.”

Taking me into his arms, he kisses my forehead before saying, “That was quite a performance. I haven't heard you sing since you were in choir, back in high school. I hope I get to hear it more often. You have a beautiful voice.” I blush, and he continues. “You were really into that song? I've never heard it before but it seems to have some meaning behind it. Care to talk about it?”

I let out my breath but don't answer.

“Baby, talk to me? What's going on? I know you had your doctor's appointment a few hours ago. I've tried calling and texting, but you haven't answered. I thought maybe you were just busy catching back up at work; so, I dropped by to see you, when Ritz informed me that you were out sick... I don’t like her by the way, and really hope you don't consider her a friend.”

“What?” I ask confused by his last remark. “Ritz? What about her? No, she isn't my friend. She hates me, for some reason, and strives to make me miserable.”

“Well, that explains things.”

“Explains what?” I ask.

“I had to put her in her place. When she said you were out, I thanked her and started to leave; she stopped me, tried flirting with me, and made the insinuation she'd be happy to fill in for you.”

“WHAT!?” Now I’m pissed. All thoughts of my appointment are gone, replaced with rage. Igrab my keys and head for the door when Jon grabs my arm.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to kill her.” I say through gritted teeth. “She can fuck with me at work all she wants, but she will not try fucking with you, Jon! I can't let her get away with that bullshit!”

“Baby, calm down. It's after six. Isn't the office closed now? Besides, I made it perfectly clear I am yours... only yours, and that I have no interest in her, or anyone but you. Whatever her issue is, it isn't worth losing your job.”

“It pisses me off, Jon.” I say in defeat.

“I know it does.Now, will you please explain to me what was going on before all of that... what happened at your appointment? What made you pour your heart out into that song? And by the way, I will be that person you were singing about. I will be here for you... no matter what, Baby… always.”

His words sooth me, and with a sigh I sit on the edge of the bed and say, “She sent a prescription over for birth control pills.”When I don't say anything right away, he sits on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard and motions for me to join him. Once he has me tucked into his side with my head on his shoulder, he encourages me to keep talking.

“Well, that's what you went to see her for... but that doesn't explain what had you skipping out on work, coming home and ignoring your phone. What else happened while you were there?”

“She asked if there was any possibility… I could be pregnant, and it kind of made my thoughts go crazy. I mean, I knew there was a chance... obviously... but hearing her talk about it... it made it sink in, that it really could happen.”

“What did it make you think about?” He asks.

“Everything.” I say and then continue. “There are so many questions that are running through my mind. What if I am pregnant? How would you feel if I am? How would I feel if I am? Could our relationship possibly survive if I am? Would you still want me if I am? How could I possibly be a good mom? The list goes on and on.”I don't realize I've started to cry until he brushes the tears from my cheek.

“Hey, look at me.” When I look at him, he goes on. “I love you. I'm not going anywhere. If you are pregnant, I would be nervous, but I'd be here... every step of the way. It would be a part of the two of us, therefore it would have more love than anyone could ever want. I would still want you. I will always want you.” He kisses me on my head. “These are all just ifs at this point, because it was just one time. Yes, there is a possibility you could be pregnant, but there is no point stressing over it now, when we don't even know for sure. I have to know, why would you even question our relationship’s survival?”

“Because, Jon, sure we've known each other forever, but we've been together for less than a week at this point. Can you honestly say your feelings won't change if a baby is brought into the equation?”

“Yes, I can. Daenerys, my feelings for you aren't going to change. Not because of a baby; not because of anything. I've finally got you and I'm never letting go.” He hugs me tighter to him; when he does it puts pressure on my arm where I had the blood drawn, and I wince.

“What's wrong?” He asks concerned.

“Oh, nothing. My arm is just a little sore. They, um, drew some blood, Dr. Martell wanted to do a pregnancy test, and she said seems how it would be so early, if I were pregnant, using blood to test would be the most accurate. She should have the results Monday. She said it still could be too early to detect even through that, so if it comes back negative and I don't start my period I'm supposed to arrange another appointment or take a home test and call if it shows positive at that point.”

“When are you supposed to start your pill? I mean, you won't take it until you know for sure, will you?”

“No, I pick up the prescription just to have it ready. I won't take it until I start. And if I don't...” I let my statement trail off. “She did say if it comes back positive, if we'd be interested, she'd speak to us about our other options for unplanned pregnancy.”

At this, I feel his entire body tense before he clears his throat. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her there would be no reason, because abortion is not an option I would ever consider.”

He relaxes; releasing a breath I'm not sure even he is aware he was holding, “I love you. _IF_ you are pregnant, the thought of you not wanting to keep our baby would kill me.”

I hold him tighter, relieved that he feels the same as I do. “I love you, Jon.” We sit there a while longer before he suggests we grab a bite to eat.

Arya and Gendry are in the living room watching a movie when we walk out.

“Hey!” Arya shouts. “We have plenty of pizza... just grab your plates and drinks.”

Jon looks at me, I shrug and laugh. We join them for pizza and a movie. It is a nice distraction.Around ten o'clock, Jon and I head back to my room. We have both accumulated enough toiletries at each other’s apartments we just decided to leave clothes as well, so we can stay wherever. Neither of us seems willing to spend a single night away from the other. I am completely fine with that. I sleep so much better in his arms.

 The following morning, the first thing I do when I arrive is go to Ritz. With her false smile plastered on her face she offers her greeting. “Well, good morning, Daenerys. I hope you are feeling better.”

I get right in her face. “I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, so I suggest you pay very close attention. _YOU_ have made my life miserable since I started working here, and I take it all... not because I'm spineless or intimidated by you... but because I actually value my job. I do however draw the line when it comes to my personal life and my boyfriend! If you EVER try to cross that line again, you WILL regret it. I promise you will.”

I catch the look of shock on her face as I walk out of her cubicle and into mine. Feeling as though a weight has been lifted from me, I fire up my computer and get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another light chapter for you.... then we go to some business...

The weekend came and went. Jon and I did a little shopping but mostly lounged around. I never used to like lazy weekends, but now, it's just different.I am focused on my work when my phone rings in my purse, breaking my concentration. Checking the screen, I see that it is Dr. Martell's office. I consider letting it go to voice mail, but I know I will just have to call them back.With a sigh I answer, “Hello.” 

“Hi, may I speak with Daenerys Targaryen?”

“This is she.” I respond.

“Ms. Targaryen, this is Nym from Dr. Martell's office, calling with your test results.”

“Yes?” I'm holding my breath.

“The test came back negative. However, she wanted me to remind you it could be too early to be sure. If you don't start, you should either call the office or take a home test, and call if you get a positive result. Otherwise, start taking your pills once you do start.”

I let out the breath, _relieved_. “Thank you. I will do that.” I end the call.Instead of sending a text, I give Jon a call at lunch to let him know. He picks up after the second ring.

“Hey, Baby. Everything okay?”

“Hi. Yeah, everything's fine. I'm sorry; I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, I know you’re busy.”

“Daenerys, what's wrong? No, you aren't interrupting anything. I was just about to grab lunch... and besides you can call me anytime, it doesn't matter what's going on.”

I can hear the concern in his voice. Normally I text him.“I just got my call from Dr. Martell's office and wanted to let you know the results were negative.”He grows quiet... so quiet I wonder if I've dropped the call. “Jon? Are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry, I'm here.” I swear he sounds disappointed... but why?

“I just thought I'd call instead of sending a text.” I say to fill the empty line.

“I'm glad you did. Hey, the test isn't a hundred percent though, right? I mean, we still have to wait for you to get your period before you can start your pills.”

“Yeah, so we still have a little longer using the dreaded condoms.” I say trying to lighten the mood.

He chuckles and says “Well, if I have to wear them to have you then I will just have to deal.”

“You better. You've got me hooked now so you don't have much choice.”

“You have no idea how badly I want you.”

“Well, you will have to show me tonight, because I have to get back to work.”

“You are such a tease!”

“Me? No way!”

“Daenerys?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, Baby.”

“I love you, too.”

I end the call with a sigh.

My work week is typical, except for Ritz backing off.I’m not sure if she has finally given up her tormenting, or if she is just planning her next move; either way, I do not care. For the first time, I am truly enjoying life.

Just two weeks have passed since Arya's birthday, yet so much has changed.Jon and I have plans to go out with her and Gendry Friday night, so when my dad calls, we set a dinner date for Thursday. We make arrangements to meet, and I let him know I may bring someone with me. It's obvious he is curious, but he doesn’t pry. After hanging up, I send Jon a text.

_Me: Hey..._

_Jon: Hey, Baby. What's up?_

_Me: Would you be willing to have dinner with me and my dad Thursday?_

_Me: If you don't want to its fine._

_Me: I know it's a big step, if you aren't ready for that it's fine._

_Me: I'm sorry._

_Me: I shouldn't have asked, it's probably too soon._

_Jon: STOP lol_

_Jon: Are you going to give me a chance to respond now? lol_

_Me: I'm sorry._

_Jon: lol Stop it. You’re fine. Of course, I will have dinner with you and your dad. I'd love to._

_Me: Thank you :)_

_Jon: Anything for you. I haven't seen your dad in a long_ tim _e._

_Jon: Question for you..._

_Me: Yeah?_

_Jon: Are you sure you’re ready to tell your dad about us?_

_Me: Yeah... I am :) I love you and I want the world to know you're mine ;)_

_Jon: Good. I love you and want that too ;)_

_Jon: One more question..._

_Me: ???_

_Jon: Your dad... he's not going to try and shoot me or anything... is he?_

_Me: OMG! No! lmao_

_Jon: lol Just checking._

_Me: I'm glad I could clear that up for you lol I love you. See you soon?_

_Jon: Yeah, I'm going to leave here in about an hour. I love you too Baby._

At five o'clock on Thursday I'm shutting down my computer when I hear, “Hey Baby, you ready?”

“As ready as I'm going to be.” I smile.

“Are you nervous?” He questions.

“No... yes... maybe...”

He laughs at me.

“You know... you are always laughing at me, I'm going to develop a complex.” I pout.

He continues to laugh but leans in and kisses my forehead. “I'm laughing with you, Baby.”

“Uh huh, sure you are.” I say as we head out to his SUV.

It doesn’t take us long to pull up at the restaurant where we are meeting dad. I see his truck and look over to Jon. “Well, looks like he is already inside. Let's get this over with.”

“It will be fine... try to relax.”

Now it is my turn to laugh. “I don't know why I'm so nervous. You've known my dad forever.”

“Yeah, but I wasn't your man before.”

“Mmmm, I really like hearing you say that.”

“Say what? That I'm your man?” He smirks and leans in kissing my neck.

“Yes... that...” I say on a moan.

He laughs. “Come on, Baby. You keep moaning like that, and I'm sure your dad won't appreciate the hard on I will be sporting.”

“Probably not.” I agree with a chuckle.

As we enter the restaurant, Jon has a supporting hand at the small of my back. I glance around and I spot dad right away. He sees us too... his eyes going straight to Jon and the location of his hand. I feel a renewed sense of nervousness. My dad has known Jon since we were kids, but how will he react to this change in our relationship.

As we get to the table dad stands in greeting. “Hey guys.” He seems tense.Jon offers his hand in greeting and they shake. “Mr. Targaryen. It's good to see you again.”

“You too, Jon. It's been a long time.” He says his eyes looking between the two of us.

“Hi Dad.” I lean in for him to kiss my cheek.

“I'm glad you guys could join me. Apparently, we have some catching up to do. So, the two of you... how long has this been going on?”

“Wow, Dad. Way to cut straight to it.”

He laughs. “Sorry, kid. You caught me off guard. Two weeks ago, when we had dinner you were single, at least, I thought you were. Now, here the two of you are... seemingly very much together. I'm trying to figure out if this is new... or if it's been going on for years and I'm just blind.”

Jon places a calming hand on my knee. “I'm sorry, sir. While Daenerys and I have both had feelings for each other for many years, our relationship is very new. But please know that I love your daughter very much and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her.”

I feel the flush of heat in my cheeks as he speaks. I swear I've just fallen in love with him allover again.Dad clears his throat. “I've always liked you, Jon. I appreciate you coming here tonight with Daenerys. I know it isn't easy... facing your girl's dad.” He winks at me before continuing, “Daenerys, would never admit it, but I always knew she loved you. Just know, she is my baby girl. I loved her long before anyone else in this world, and no one will ever love her as much as I do. I want her to be happy and I never want to see her hurt. Get what I'm saying? And please, call me Aerys.”

“Yes, sir... I mean Aerys. Thank you. Yes, I understand.” He looks over at me. “I love your daughter with every piece of my heart, and you have my word, I will never intentionally hurt her.”

I cannot take anymore; if they continue, I will be in tears. “Please stop. I'm right here. I love you both... so much. But, can we eat now?”We all laugh, and I sit here relieved and content. My two favorite men seem to have an understanding amongst themselves.At this table, there is more love for me than I feel I deserve, but I take it happily. We enjoy a great dinner with no tension.

When it is time to go, Jon insists on taking care of the bill.In the parking lot, dad hugs me.

“Well kiddo, it's great to see you happy... and to tell you the truth, I was relieved when you walked in with this guy tonight.”He shakes Jon's hand and tells him, “Jon, until next time...take care of our girl.”

“You have my word.”

I sigh as I sink into my seat in his SUV. As Jon gets behind the wheel, I’m smiling. “That wasn't so bad, was it?” He says returning my smile.

“Not at all.Jon, I'm so happy! YOU make me happy! I love you more than you will ever know.”

“I love you too, Baby. And I meant everything I said to your dad. You know I have a past... but my heart... it's never belonged to anyone but you.”

My heart is so full as we head back to his place.He closes the door and has me instantly in his arms. A lighthearted giggle escapes me. “That is the most amazing sound.” He says nuzzling my neck.I bite my lip, releasing a soft moan as his hand slides under my shirt. His touch always makes me weak.

“Jon.” I softly whisper his name.

“Come with me, Baby.” He says just as softly, taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

Standing in the middle of his room he takes his time undressing me. Caressing each part of skin as it’s exposed. By the time he has me naked, I am wet and needy.

Now, it is my turn. I savor his exquisite body as I uncover it a little at a time. My need is a fire burning deep inside my core. Burning so deep, so hot, only Jon can extinguish the flame; only for him to reignite it again and again. It is a very pleasurable cycle I hope continues for the rest of my life.

He takes my hand again, walking us over to the foot of the bed. He sits and pulls me to him, my back against his chest. This is something different, something new.

His palm slides across my stomach, up between my tits, up my neck, cradling my chin he turns my head enough so that he can kiss me. He breaks the kiss all too soon turning my head again, so I am now facing forward. I realize I am now staring at myself, no, staring at us in the oversized mirror on his dresser.

“Do you see how beautiful you are? How amazing we are together?”

He moves his hands with a feather lite touch over my body. Holding the weight of my tits in his hand while his thumbs massage my already hard nipples. Watching him doing this turns me on even more. I squeeze my thighs together trying to ease some of the pressure building.

He sees this, of course, and moves his hand down my body at a pace so slow, it is torture. “You like watching... don't you, Baby? Watching my hands. Curious what they will do next.”

Just as he says this, he reaches the top of my pussy, but he doesn’t linger. When he quickly moves his hand back to my stomach, I whimper and swivel my hips on his lap slightly.

I catch his smirk in the mirror.

It is frustrating.

I just want relief.

“Mmmm, you see, Baby... watching me is turning you on... you don't know what I'm going to do next...” He slips his hand back down to my pussy; he rubs me momentarily before stroking a finger into my slit.

He licks his lips and I stare into his half-lidded eyes. The vision is intoxicating. “Always so ready for me.” He moans. “I will never get enough. I know I've said it before, but I love how your body responds to me.”

He shifts me, so he can position his cock. “I want you to watch me make love to you like this. See how perfectly we fit together.”

We both moan as he slides insides me. I am mesmerized by how we look. This is such an intimate moment, so passionate.I am so close; he knows it. Each thrust pushes me closer. I watch as he rubs my clit. “That's it, Baby. Give it to me. I want to watch you cum with me.”

His words are my undoing.

“Open your eyes, Baby. Watch. See what I see when you cum. It's beautiful.” I do as he requests, and I am rewarded with seeing him go over the edge. I feel each hot burst of his cum as it shoots deep inside me. We sit there for a moment, staring at each other for a moment through the mirror.

“That was amazing, Jon... So amazing, I don't feel so bad about not using a condom.” I chuckle.

“Shit. I wasn't even thinking, Daenerys. I'm sorry.”

With a sigh I tell him, “It's okay.”

“I honestly wasn't even thinking. I lose my mind when I'm with you. Do you think you should take a home test...? I mean since you haven't started yet?”

“No, I'm sure it's just all the added exercise.” I wink at him before continuing, “I will start soon enough.”

With that, we don't say another word.

We just clean up and settle in for the night.

A couple weeks pass, and we seem to have settled into a comfortable routine.We spend most nights at Jon's place; we have realized it is difficult for me to be quiet when we are intimate. I try, it just does not happen. We really do not need Arya and Gendry hearing us. I could never look them in the eye again without embarrassment showing.

We still spend a lot of our free time with them however, and for that I could not be happier. I worried that our relationship would somehow hurt my friendship and the closeness of Jon and Arya, but in fact, it has done just the opposite.

I believe it has brought us all closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this and the previous chapters....


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the new chapter please read this first.
> 
> I know that some of my readers are not happy about this story and you obviously know that I'm not an expert when it comes to "Game of Thrones" that's why this is an AU. The thing is some of the readers of this story seems to know all the things in this world and i admit that i don't know them. 
> 
> My only request is that, "if you have nothing nice to say to me, please refrain from commenting in this story...that's just a simple request. "If you don't like it, just don't read it". I'm not forcing you or anyone to read my story." I will not restrict the commenting section for this story but I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> WARNING! : Violence against women in this chapter

**WARNING! : Violence against women in this chapter**

 

My favorite holiday has always been Halloween. It falls on a Tuesday this year but most places are having parties tonight and tomorrow. It is the one day of the year I actually enjoy spending a little extra time getting ready to go out. Arya thinks I am crazy and tells me so as we get ready for a party at her favorite bar. It is the first time I have been back there since the night Jon and I got together. It's Friday, I left work and came straight here to get ready. Jon and Gendry are going to meet us there in about an hour. 

When the guys decided they wanted something simple and easy, we girls chose a Grease theme. Arya decided that she will go blonde, so Miss Blondie over here will be Sandy after her makeover; Gendry completes her costume by being Danny. I will be Rizzo and Jon will be Kenickie. It should be fun. I was able to find clothes similar to what she wore in the closing scene: pink shorts, wide red belt and a red-button up shirt with a collar; the only thing I had to do was add the RIZ to the shirt. I am thankful it is not terribly cold out yet, but I am also hoping the bar is warm. 

We are just about ready when I hear my phone's text alert from the other room. Telling Arya I will be right back, I head out to the living room where I left my purse. 

As I am reaching in for my phone, I notice a manila envelope inside it. Not knowing where it came from, I pull it out. On the front is a handwritten message that reads: 

_Daenerys, just thought you should know what you are getting into. Ritz_

I don’t want to open it, but I feel like I must. My hands are shaking as I peel back the metal clasps. Inside I find photos, lots of _photos_. 

Each one features Jon. Jon with numerous girls, multiple girls. Some photos have him with three and four girls at a time. Everyone is naked. Everyone is in various sexual positions. Some of them show Jon and Daario having threesomes with the girls. 

I’m unaware, I am crying until a tear falls on my hand. Snapping out of it, I shove the photos back into the envelope and into my purse. I grab my phone and head back toward Arya when I feel the bile rising; I am going to be sick. I run as quickly as I can to the bathroom, barely shutting myself in and making it to the toilet. I vomit until there could not possibly be anything left inside me; then I begin to dry heave. My body trying to purge the images from my system in any way it can. If only that were possible. I fear those images are embedded permanently into my mind. The heaving finally subsides, and I hear a soft knock on the door. 

“Daenerys? Are you okay? Can I come in?” She opens the door, not waiting for me to answer. “What's wrong?” She rushes to me. 

“I'm not sure. I don't think my lunch settled with me very well.” I lie. 

“Are you okay? We don't have to go out tonight.”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to brush my teeth and wash my face. I'm feeling better already now that everything is out of me.” I lie again.

“Okay. But if you get sick again, we are staying home.” 

I nod in agreement as I grab my toothbrush. She heads back out giving me some privacy. Seeing those photos was like a slap in the face. I know Jon has a past, but I never thought I'd be confronted with it. And how did Ritz get them? Has she been with him too? Jon made it sound as if he didn't know her. _Would he lie to me?_ I force my tears back as these thoughts race through my head. 

I will pretend, at least for the next few hours that I never saw these photos. When Jon and I are alone I will give them to him and ask him about Ritz. His past is his past. I want to be his future and that's what matters, but I need to know if he was dishonest with me. 

Shaking off all these thoughts, I put a smile on my face and head back out to my best friend, vowing to make the best of the night. 

As I am putting the finishing touches on my makeup, I realize I never checked the text. Grabbing my phone, I see that it was from Jon. 

_Jon: Hey Baby, my meeting is running longer than expected. I called Gendry; he is going to meet you girls and I will be there as soon as I can. I love you._

I send him a quick reply before heading out the door with Arya. 

_Me: See you soon. I love you._

 

* * *

 

Once we arrive, my spirits lift. I love seeing everyone in their costumes. There are people everywhere. Several we recognize, others it is impossible to decipher their identity behind their disguise.  You have your classics...witches, vampires, etc. You also have your non-too surprising, much too revealing costumes that look more like lingerie than anything else. I make a mental note to find something sexy to wear for Jon, blushing at the thought.

Gendry arrives shortly after we do. They pull their costumes off well, perfect as Danny and Sandy. I offer to get our first drinks and head to the bar.

When I return, the table is empty. Sitting our drinks down I look around, laughing when I find my friends already on the dance floor. Not wanting to go out there and make a fool of myself, I hang here and wait for Jon. 

I am lost in thought, thoughts I don’t want to think about tonight... or ever... when I hear, “a hickey from Kenickie is like a Hallmark card” just before Jon kisses my neck. 

I giggle. He is so cute... hot is more like it, in his leather T-birds jacket. 

“Quoting the movie, huh? I would never have taken you as a Grease fan.” I say laughing some more.

“I had to watch it, so I could get into character.” He defends. Taking a seat beside me, he eyes my glass before grabbing it and taking a drink.

“Expecting something other than 7up?” I ask rolling my eyes, knowing he is checking to see if there is alcohol in it.

“I was thirsty.”

“You are a shitty liar.” I laugh. “And now you owe me another one.”

“After a dance.” He states simply, grabbing my hand.

“Jon,” I begin “This is a fast song... you know I can't dance. You will look like an idiot.” I argue.

He brushes it off, “Just follow my lead... fast song or not, I'm going to be holding you the entire time.” He winks before leading, no, dragging me to the dance floor.

He is an amazing dancer, and he does not let me down. You would never know I am one of the worst dancers to ever grace this bar. It is hot, his moves are sexy. I am assuming this is considered dirty dancing. 

It isn’t long before I have tuned everyone else out and it is just the two us. The way he has our bodies moving together, I am beyond turned on. This man can make me want him so easily. I do not know how long we have been out here when I say in a breathy whisper, “Jon, we need to either sit for a few... or you are going to have to fuck me right here on this dance floor.” 

The way he looks back at me, I can tell he is both surprised and turned on by what I have just said. He clears his throat and swallows before leaning his forehead against mine. “As much as I'd love to fuck you right here, right now... I don't want any of these people... especially not my sister or Gendry... to get that floor show.” He pulls me against him and I gasp when I feel the evidence of just how badly he wants me. “Just walk in front of me back to the table.” Leading the way with him holding onto my hips, I giggle. When we get to the table he sits, pulling me onto his lap. 

Arya smiles, “You two looked great out there. I didn't even know you could dance, Daenerys.”

“I can't. That was all your brother.” I laugh.

“Hey Jon, you want a beer?” Gendry asks.

“Please.” He says.

Gendry turns to me, “Daenerys?”

Before I can answer, Jon jumps in, “I drank her 7up, so I owe her another one. Would you mind?”

“No problem, man.” He says and heads off to the bar.

Arya shoots Jon a look. “Wow, possessive much?”

“What?” He asks.

“It's a party, what if she wanted more than just pop? You didn't even give her a chance to answer.” She rolls her eyes. 

Before this can escalate, I interject laughing, “Hello? I'm right here guys... Arya, I love you, thank you for sticking up for me... but you know I don't really drink. And your brother did drink my one from earlier.” I say jabbing him with my elbow.

“Ow!” He yelps. This seems to have returned the light-hearted mood.

Gendry returns with our drinks. 

I take a big gulp of mine before leaning back and kissing Jon. I feel his hand slide up my thigh. I want him to continue, but I halt him feeling awkward. He looks at me, and I subtly shake my head and smile.  “I gotta pee.” I tell him. He chuckles and pats my hip as I go to stand. 

When I go to walk around him, he grabs my wrist pulling me down to him. “Hurry back to me, Baby.” He says before kissing me.

I give a quiet moan only he can hear, and nod before heading to the back of the bar for the restroom. 

As I'm leaving the bathroom, I see Ritz in some sort of zombie bride looking costume. It’s as if she were waiting for me. We lock eyes for a brief moment, and then she grins, heading for the back door. My thoughts from earlier rush back, and I am instantly pissed.

Without thinking, I follow her. My desire to confront her fueling my rage as I rush outside. “What the hell, Ritz? Why did you give me those photos?” 

All she does is turn and wave before getting into her car, speeding off. I’m even more pissed now. I turn to go back inside, realizing it is one of those doors you can only exit from unless you’ve left it propped open. “Great!” I growl at myself. 

Before I can head back around to the front entrance, someone grabs me from behind. They have covered my mouth so that my screams are nothing but muffled noises only I can hear. Before I know what's happening, I am shoved against the back of the building face first. I wince as my face scrapes the rough brick while struggling to free my arms. 

“Well, well, well. Rizzo. Ah, sweet Rizzo. You look the part, now it's time to get into character.” It’s Daario's voice I hear at my ear. I try once again, in vain, to scream. “Now, I see why you pushed me away before... you wanted Jon to break you in. It's probably a good idea... I like it a lot rougher than he does.” He says this while grinding his body… his erection against me. “But now, it's time for me to take my turn.” My body stills.  This is different than his previous advances. 

I can smell the alcohol on his breath and plead, “Daario, you’re drunk. Please don't do this.” His laugh his maniacal as he turns me around. He is sure to keep my arms pinned behind me, securely wedging them between my body and the brick. 

“No! You see, I've been watching the two of you the past hour or so, and you know what I think? I think, by the looks of things, he should have you nice and warmed up for me.” 

“NO!” I scream trying to push against him, but without my arms he is an immovable force. 

“You are going to shut the fuck up.” He says just before the back of his hand makes contact with my face. The impact forces my head against the building. For the first time in my life, I truly understand the term _'seeing stars'_ as bursts of light flash behind my eyes. His hands are rough as he helps himself to my body, touching, squeezing, exploring. It hurts. 

“Please stop.” I beg feeling the tears fall from my eyes.

“Nope, I’m taking my turn. Didn't Jon tell you? We always share our women. Oh wait, he wouldn't tell you... no, you'd never go for that.” He breathes out the words between his grunting, all while continuing to grope me. “No, that's why I had Ritz give you the photos. Hot, weren't they?” He uses one hand to rip the buttons from my shirt exposing my chest, the other to hold my face as he tries to kiss me. I fight. I may not be able to escape, but I will not stop fighting. 

When he realizes I will not give in and cooperate, he takes the hand holding my face and moves it to my belt. “Stop! Please, Daario! Just let me go!” I continue to cry hoping someone will hear me. It is dark back here, and the music is so loud that I fear he will get away with what he is trying to do. I have never seen this side of Daario. I have never been so terrified. The alcohol seems to have made him stronger.

He has managed to unbuckle my belt, but in the process, has loosened his hold just enough I can get one arm free. I push, but still, it is just not enough. When his hand moves to the top of my shorts I grab for his wrist, trying to keep him from touching me there. It doesn’t matter, his hands are everywhere; no matter how hard I try, I am unable stop him. His mouth is at my neck... kissing, biting, sucking. When he slides his hand into my shorts, I lose all hope. 

“Please stop! Don't do this!” I continue to cry, but my voice has grown hoarse. In return, all I hear are his moans and grunts; my begging and pleading doing nothing but fueling him. 

Suddenly, the back door to the bar flies open, and I hear Jon's voice. “Get the fuck away from her!” He shouts. “I will fucking kill you!” 

In an instant, the pressure is gone. No longer being forced against the wall, my legs give out and I collapse to the unforgiving ground. 

_I am freezing._

I wrap my arms around myself unable to stop the tears; wishing I could wake from this nightmare. I hear people shouting; it sounds so far away.

“Daenerys? Dany? Sweetie, look at me.” Arya's voice is gentle as it finally grabs my attention. Her tears bring on fresh ones for me. 

“I'm sorry. I begged him to stop. I came out here to confront Ritz about the photos... but she was gone... and then I couldn't get back in... and... and then Daario... he was here... and... He grabbed me... oh god, Arya... he wouldn't stop!” I ramble, my words a jumbled mess as I continue to cry. 

She pulls me into her arms. “Shhh, Daenerys, sweetie. Here, let me wrap this around you.” I feel the weight of someone's jacket being placed over my shoulders. 

“No! Don't touch me!” I scream, when I feel my belt being tugged on. 

“Dany... Dany... stop... look... it's just me. I need to get your belt buckled for you, okay?” Arya speaks softly as if she were speaking to a traumatized child. 

I nod my head trying to take in everything that is going on. “I want to go home.” I sob. 

“Soon, honey. The police are going to want to talk to you.” 

“The police?” I panic. “No. No, Arya please. I don't want to talk to anyone... please, just take me home.” I can't breathe. I jump as I feel someone sit beside me, but it's just Gendry. I see pity in his eyes. “Gendry, please.” I plead. 

He shakes his head. “I can't do that, sweetheart. Not yet... but soon.” 

I feel helpless. I bend my knees, bringing my legs up so I can rest my head on them... attempting to tune everything, and everyone out.

I have zoned out. Unaware of anything that is going on. “Ms. Targaryen? I'm Officer Grey. This is Missy, she’s an EMT. She'd like to take a look at some of your wounds while I ask you a few questions.”

I look up, not fully comprehending what he is saying and not giving a damn what their names are. “Why can't I go home?”

“Ma'am, I understand that you've been through a lot tonight, but we really need to ask you some questions. We would like to put the man that assaulted you behind bars, and keep your boyfriend out, but we can't do that without your help.” 

“Wait... what? Jon? Where is Jon? And why does he need help to stay out of jail?” I am confused and scared. I try to stand. “Jon?!” I shout. “Where is he!?” 

“Ma'am, please calm down.” I hear the officer say but I ignore him. 

Gendry gently places his hands on my shoulders, being sure to make eye contact; he speaks directly in my face. “Daenerys, please, calm down. You need to tell the officer everything that happened tonight. Jon is being questioned right now... he really beat the shit out of Daario... Daario had to be taken to the hospital. We all know what happened, but unfortunately, they need you to talk to them and get your statement on record before they can proceed.  Do you understand, what I'm saying?” 

I nod my head before falling into his arms, trying to absorb some of his strength. After a moment I hear a woman's voice softly say, “Daenerys, I'm Missy. Would you let me clean up some of these scratches for you, please? I promise, I'm only here to help you. Your friends will be right here with you.” 

Nodding my head again, I look over to Officer Grey. “What do I have to do to help Jon? I just want this mess to be over. When can I see him?” I flinch as Missy begins cleaning some of the scratches on my face. 

“I know this will be difficult, but I need for you to tell me everything you remember from the time you left your friends at your table until now. We will try to get through this as quickly as possible and then we can take you to him.” Officer Grey explains. 

I tell him everything. Hating that I must talk about it, especially in front of Arya and Gendry; but there is no way I could have gotten through it without them. I hesitated to tell them about the photos, but I needed to explain why I wanted to confront Ritz. Jon's history with women is no secret, but I feel guilty speaking about it. After the interview, the officer asked if he could take pictures of my injuries for evidence. Wanting to be finished, I allow it.  Willing to agree to anything if it helps me get to Jon faster. 

When it is finally over, with Arya on one side and Gendry on the other... Officer Grey walks us over to where Jon is sitting with another officer. He has his head in his hands, but as we get closer, he looks up. When he takes in my appearance, I see pain and sadness in his eyes. 

Arya and Gendry drop the supporting hands they both have on my back and I run to him. “Jon!” I cry. “I'm so sorry.” 

He holds me in his arms. “Baby, no. Don't you ever apologize for what happened. None of this was your fault.”

I want to disagree, but I won't. Instead, I savor his strength. Between sobs I make one last plea. “Please, I want to go home.” 

He turns, thanking the officers for all their help, and they in return assure him they will be in touch. Arya and Gendry hug us both. Without another word, Jon leads me back to his SUV, helping me inside. My head lulls to the side and I stare out the window as my tears continue to silently flow. 

Once we are inside the safety of his apartment exhaustion takes over. I go to the restroom. It hurts; another reminder of the night’s misery. I refuse to look at myself in the mirror fearing the reflection. Jon is waiting for me in the bedroom. He tries to wipe his tears away, but it isn’t quick enough for me to miss them. “Baby, I'm so sorry.” He says. 

I shake my head. “No. No, you don't get to apologize for something you had no control over.” 

“I'm supposed to protect you... instead, the bastard that was supposed to be my best friend assaults you.” He is pacing, trying to calm his anger. 

“No, Jon. If it wasn't for you... if it wasn't for you, I don't want to even think about what he would have done to me. You and I both know he wouldn't have stopped.” I choke back my tears. 

“No, if it wasn't for me and the shit that I was involved in before, you never would have been in that position.” 

I cannot let him blame himself for this. “Daario is an asshole. Your past has no bearing on him. I will not let you fault yourself for what he did.” 

Shaking his head, he says “I don't know what to do. I wanted to kill him, I still do. If they hadn't pulled me off him, I would have.” 

I see the anguish in his eyes. “Can we please not talk about it anymore tonight? I just want you to hold me.” 

I am in his arms the next second. “You may not blame me, but I will never forgive myself.” He pauses, then after clearing his throat continues, “Please, let me help you into some different clothes.” 

I see nothing but sadness in his eyes as he helps me into a pair of his sweatpants and his shirt. He gets me settled into bed and quickly changes his clothes joining me. After saying our I love you’s, we both hope sleep will find us.


	12. Chapter 12

As I knew it would, sleep eludes me. I lie in Jon's arms replaying the evening, wishing it would have played out differently. 

What if I would have taken Arya to the restroom with me? What if I'd have just ignored Ritz and gone back to the table? Why didn't I fight harder? I know that, all what ifs and whys mean nothing. I cannot erase what happened. So, I lie here, alternating between attempting to sleep and trying to hold back the tears, not wanting to wake Jon. 

His hands are swollen and split at the knuckles from fighting. I know it is my fault and I feel terrible. I should have stayed inside and none of this would have happened. 

What is going to happen now? Surely, they aren’t going to charge Jon for the fight, they would have done that tonight, right? Will Daario go to jail? If he does, will he come after me when he gets out? I need answers for all of these questions I am too afraid to ask out loud. 

Hours have passed. My body is exhausted; my mind refuses to shut down. Jon begins to stir around six in the morning. “You're awake.” He says groggily. “Have you slept at all?” I shake my head in response. He holds me tightly while rubbing my back. I wince, and he pulls back. “I'm sorry.” 

“No, don't be. I'm fine.” 

“You haven't slept; it hurts when I rub your back. Baby, you’re not fine. Talk to me.” 

I sigh. “Let's talk. We can talk about anything you want... as long as it's not last night.” 

He looks hurt. “Please, don't shut me out.” 

“What? No, I'm not shutting you out... I just can't... I don't want to talk about last night anymore. I'd like to forget about it.” 

He hesitates, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking. “Daenerys, you can't make it go away. I wish we could, but we can't. Maybe if you talk about it... get it all out... maybe you'd be able to get some sleep.” 

“Why can't you just let it go?” I snap on the verge of tears. I am out of the bed and in the bathroom before he realizes what is going on. The very little contents that were left in my stomach are now in the toilet as I continue to dry heave. 

The stress of everything, the memory of Daario's hands on me... his mouth... it is repulsive and more than I can take in my weakened state. 

I hear a soft knock on the door just before it opens. Jon is by my side in an instant. “Baby, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do.” His voice is shaky. 

“There's nothing you can do, there's nothing anyone can do.” I cry. “I just have to deal with this. I need to learn how to shut down the memory, forget about it, so I can move on.”

He shakes his head. “Baby, I understand, and I am here when you are ready.” I say nothing; I sit on the cool tile of the bathroom floor while he holds me. Wondering when this nightmare will end. 

We sit there until I can take it no longer. “I think I will take a hot shower.” 

“Whatever you need. I will go check my work emails. Yell if you need me.” He kisses me softly on the forehead before standing to help me off the floor. 

I wait until I hear the click of the door closing before turning the water as hot as I can stand it and undressing. As I turn, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and I freeze. There are bruises everywhere. I don’t own enough makeup to cover the ones on my face; not to mention it would do nothing for the scrapes, cuts, or swelling. 

The bastard did a number on me for sure. I have bruises on my jaw from his fingertips, on my neck...from his hands and his mouth. My arms have cuts from being forced against the rough brick building while I fought. The cuts nearly masking the bruises. I continue inspecting myself in the reflection, not wanting them to be my reality. 

As I look at my chest, I see the marks left behind by his rough hands. My stomach turns as I remember his touch and that he was getting off on hurting me. When I see the bruising below my belly, either from him attempting to undo my belt or from forcing his hand into my shorts, it is too much to bare. I am repulsed. My body once again tries to rid itself of the vile memories through violent dry heaving over the toilet... but I have nothing left in me. 

I stand in the shower allowing its hot stream to flow over me until it turns cold. I spend the time lost in thought. I make a mental note to email my boss later, needing to ask for at least a week of personal time and explain why with as little detail as possible. I really don’t want to go in looking like this; I see enough pity every time Jon, Arya and Gendry look at me. I cannot take it from anyone else. 

Then there is the question, do I even want to go back to work there? Knowing I will be sitting a cubicle away from the vindictive bitch that set me up. I still do not know or understand her full involvement in the situation. 

After brushing my teeth and hair, I throw on another pair of sweats with one of Jon's long-sleeved shirts wanting to hide the marks. I crawl back into bed still not wanting to face the world. 

* * *

 

_I’m running, running fast, but not fast enough. It only takes a moment for his long strides to catch up with me. Grabbing me, he easily tosses me against the building. I fight but it is all in vain. He is too strong._

_It is dark._

_The alley he has chased me into smells putrid._

_He forces his tongue into my mouth and I seize the opportunity, biting it._

_“You bitch! You won't get away this time! He can't protect you!” he yells as he strikes me._

_I scream, but there is no one to hear me._

_He slides his hand between my legs._

_“Stop! Please stop!”_

“Daenerys! Dany, Baby! Please, wake up!” Jon's voice jolts me. I feel my entire body trembling with fear as I attempt to free myself. “Baby, please stop. It's just me. It's only me.” 

His arms close around me and I can hear the strain in his voice. Collapsing against him, I hold on as tightly as I can, needing him. Needing to erase Daario’s touch from my mind, with his. “Baby, you scared the hell out of me.” He says still holding me. “I came in to check on you and you were finally sleeping so I wanted to be sure not to disturb you. I was in the living room doing some work on my laptop, and you started screaming. I'm so sorry. I wish I could make this all go away.” 

I have no words. It was last night all over again. Fear runs deep within my veins. 

“I need to help you, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me.” He says. 

It is only sincerity I hear, but I can’t bring myself to unleash my torment on him. “Jon, I told you, I don't want to talk about it. I can't. It's just... It's just too much.” I say quietly still holding tightly to him, afraid to let go. 

“You’re not sleeping, you’re having nightmares, and you’re getting sick… Daenerys, that’s not good. Maybe you should consider opening up to Arya or your doctor; maybe it would be easier to talk to a female.” 

“I can't talk to you, so you expect me to talk to my shrink?” I’m snappy, and I know I shouldn't be. 

“Baby, please, I’m only trying to help.” 

“Fine! You want me to talk? What exactly am I supposed to tell you, Jon?” I jerk away from him and off the bed. I start to pace. He is staring at me with sadness on his face. “Do you want all the details? Do you want me to tell you everything he did? Tried to do? Everything he said? Is that what you want?” I say with tears streaming down my face. 

“Dany, please...” 

“No.” I cut him off. “You want me to talk, fine. I have a million things going through my head. I’m still trying to put all the _‘whys’_ together. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why didn't I just ignore Ritz and go back to the table? Why didn't I fight harder? I should have been able to get the drunken asshole off me! Why and how the hell does Ritz even fit into the equation? Huh? Have you fucked her? I mean, you gave me the impression you didn't know her... but she seems to know you. Daario said you always share women, that it was just his turn to have me, that you were just there to break me in and it was only a matter of time before you passed me off to him anyway. Daario is also the one that put Ritz up to giving me those pictures.” 

He is still looking at me with a look of confusion when he gets off the bed and comes to me. “Daenerys? What are you talking about?  What pictures?” 

“Where's my purse?” I ask.

“I think we left it out in the living room.” He tells me, and I run out there.

With heaviness in my heart I seek out my purse for the pictures that have caused me so much misery. I go back to find Jon now seated at the foot of the bed with his face buried in his hands. Showing him these pictures is the last thing I want to do. 

With a sigh, I hold the envelope out to him and say with pain clear in my voice, “Here.” 

He looks up and hesitantly takes the envelope. Opening it I watch the emotions play across his face; the sadness turning to shock and then anger. “Daenerys... Baby, I'm sorry.” He stands running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I hate that you had to see these, I hate that my past causes your pain. I swear to you, none of that shit meant anything; none of them meant anything.” He pauses, and I watch a tear escape his eye before he continues. “I swear to you, I did not have sex with Ritz. I had no idea who she even was until I met her at your office. I’ve never hidden anything, or lied to you about my past, you have to believe me.” He continues, even though I cannot look at him as he speaks. “You and I... we’re different; nothing could ever compare to what we have. My love for you... it runs so deep within me, you own my soul. I meant it when I said I won't lie to you. My past is my past... you are my future, but without you, I have no future. The moment you said you would be with me... everyone else ceased to exist. I don't look at other women that way anymore... how could I when you are all I think about, all I want.” 

He is right in front of me now. He runs his strong hands up and down my arms as I look up into his eyes that are so full of emotion; they are bright with tears. “Jon...” I breathe out as I reach a soothing hand to his cheek. 

Leaning into the touch he stops me, “Please, let me finish. I need to get this out. Baby, with you it's as if my entire world shifted off its axis. I'm a better man because of you. You are the first thing I think about when I wake, you are the last thing I think about before drifting off to sleep and you occupy most of my thoughts throughout the day. I can't change the things I've done... even though you make me wish I could. Please, don't ever think I want to go back to that lifestyle. What we have is amazing. Everything previous doesn’t even compare. I will NEVER put you in that situation. The thought of anyone else touching you fills me with rage.”

He closes his eyes and shakes his head as if to shake the thought out of it. “I wanted to kill that bastard for putting his hands on you... I still do. I would have, if Gendry hadn't fucking pulled me off of him. I still owe him an ass kicking for that one.” 

I see the anger resurface in his eyes. “He was trying to protect you. An assault charge is one thing... but if you'd have kept going...” It's my turn to shake the thoughts from my head. I don’t want to imagine what could have happened to Jon if Daario had not survived.

“I don't give a damn what would have happened to me! I'm supposed to protect you! But thanks to me and my past that bastard thought it was ok to put his hands on you! He wanted to fucking rape you, and it's my fault! He wanted you to believe this is the path I was leading you too anyway! That's why the fucking photos. I don't know what Ritz's involvement in all of this is, but I will find out. That bitch will pay too! Fucking with me is one thing... but I will not let anyone hurt you again!” 

His anger is back full force as he glares out the window. I need to bring him back to me. “Jon...” I softly say as I place my hands on his upper arms, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. “Please.” I cry. “I know that you love me, but I'm not worth you going to prison.”

He turns with what looks to be a cross between anger, sadness, and confusion on his face. “What? You are everything. How can you think you aren't worth my very life? I would die for you; prison wouldn't be shit, if it meant getting justice for you.” 

“No, because that would be him getting his way in the end. He'd succeed at getting you away from me. You call it getting justice for me... but in the end, it would be my demise. I can't live without you.” 

In the blink of an eye he has me in his arms. We hold each other, not speaking. There is nothing else either of us can say as we take comfort in each other’s presence. 

When he kisses my neck, I close my eyes... savoring the feel of his mouth against me. “I love you, Jon.” I whisper. 

“I love you, too.” He says just before covering my mouth with his. The kiss is tender, sweet... just what I need. Jon understands my needs, and knows my body just as well, if not better than I do. So, when he tries taking things a little further and I tense, ever so slightly, it’s enough for him to notice and he pulls back. 

“I’m sorry. I want to but…” my voice is shaky. 

“Hey, no, it’s fine. It’s too soon. I’m the one that should be sorry.” Regret is clear in his voice. 

“I don’t want to pull away from you. I know it’s you; it’s only the two of us here. It’s just…” I do not finish my sentence, not wanting to tell Jon that I cannot bear the thought of him seeing my body. Not wanting him to feel more guilt over the bruises because I know he will. 

“It’s just what?” He asks. 

I shake my head, casting my eyes down; hoping he will not see the pain in them. 

“Daenerys, you need to talk to me. What is it that has you pulling away from me if it isn’t because it’s too soon?” He says lifting my chin so I am looking at him. 

With fresh tears threatening to fall, I give him my truth. “I don’t want you to see my body… not the way it looks right now.” 

Realization strikes him, it is written all over his face. All the emotions he is trying so hard to hold back… pain, sadness, regret, anger… they are all there. 

“I’m sorry.” I repeat. 

Now, it’s him shaking his head. “No, please stop apologizing. I want to see. I may not be able to change what happened or make it all go away… but I am here for you. Believe me, Baby… your pain is my pain. It may be a different kind of pain, but I feel it… right here.” He says placing my hand over his heart. “This shit hurts. It kills me that I can’t make this better for you.” 

“I’ve seen these.” He says just before taking the time to lightly brush his lips over every one of the bruises and scrapes on my face. “And these.” He continues, getting each marks along my jaw and those on my neck. He pauses, waiting to see if I will let him continue. When I don’t ask him to stop, he pushes aside the collar of his shirt I’m wearing to kiss the marks on my collarbone and shoulder. 

Much to my relief, instead of continuing down to my chest, he reaches for my hand pushing the sleeve up, so he can see most of my forearm. He gently rubs his thumb over the scrapes before retracing the path with his soothing lips. Once satisfied that he has covered each one, he replaces the sleeve and repeats the same motions with my other hand and arm. 

His eyes are locked with mine as he reaches for the shirt’s top button. I tense, but I don’t stop him. My heart is racing. I want to protect him from torturing himself with anymore self- blame. I know none of this is his fault, regardless of his past, but I also know he does not feel the same. 

Taking a deep breath, I nod, allowing him to proceed. He waits until the entire shirt is unbuttoned before parting it and pushing it back on my shoulders. 

I see more than hear his sharp intake of breath. It was mostly dark in the room last night as he helped me change clothes; I know he is just now getting the full view. His jaw is locked, and seeing the tears he was trying so desperately to hold back is more than I can bare. 

I try to cover myself; he shakes his head taking my hands and easing them back to my sides. At first, he just takes it all in, much like I did when I saw myself in the mirror. Then, he tentatively reaches his hand out, gently running his fingers across the bruises on my chest. When he leans in to place his loving kisses over them, I feel the tears fall against my skin. I cannot take it any longer. With my hands running through his hair, I hold him against me. He wraps his arms around me, holding me as tightly as he can without putting pressure on me.

A moment later, he pulls back. I think he has just noticed the bruising on my waist, leading down below where his sweat pants hang on my hips. He runs his hand gently over my stomach, over the marks, stopping at the waistband. 

“I had hoped I was wrong… about what I saw when I came out that door last night, but I guess I wasn’t. I should have been out there sooner.” 

“No. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Blame. Yourself. For. ANY. Of. This.” I say through gritted teeth. “Jon, we had no idea he was there. Furthermore, we would never have known he would try something like this. Besides, YOU stopped him from finishing what he started.” I pull away and begin to re-button the shirt. He has seen enough. Not much is different beneath my pants. 

“Now, you’ve seen me, I refuse to let you blame yourself, just as you don’t want me blaming myself.  So, can we please just go out in the living room and watch a movie or something? At least for a little while try to forget this whole mess? This shit sucks, but it is what it is. No matter how badly we wish we could change it, we can’t.” 

I am about to break. The last 24 hours have been too much, and I just want to forget… even if just for a little while.  


	13. Chapter 13

I sit on the couch while Jon grabs us some coffee, a blanket, and a movie to watch. He still looks somber after putting the movie in and joining me.

We get comfortable; me settling into his arms. As the opening credits begin to roll, I see he has chosen one of my favorites, Sweet Home. I can’t help but laugh, “I love this movie!”

“I know.” He says with a wink.

“You will seriously watch this with me?”

He shrugs, “Sure, why not... if it makes you smile like that it’s worth it.”

“Thank you.” I grin.

He kisses the top of my head, holding me against him.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep. I am startled awake when I hear someone banging on the door followed by Arya’s shout. “Guys, answer the door already!”

With a sigh, Jon shifts from behind me to go open it, before she breaks it down. “What the hell, Arya? Chill! We fell asleep watching a movie. Sorry we didn’t hear you knock right away!” He says to her, clearly frustrated.

“And you’ve both forgotten how to answer a phone!?”

Gendry walks in behind her with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry guys. I tried telling her you were probably just sleeping, but she insisted we come and check on Daenerys.”

I give each of them a hug and reassurance. “I’m fine. I didn’t sleep well last night, so I ended up falling asleep while we were watching a movie. I haven’t taken my phone out of my purse since we got home after everything that happened.”

“Home?” Arya repeats with curiosity.

“You know what I mean.” I say trying to brush it off before glancing at Jon, who now has his eyes locked on me. He obviously heard what I said, and I just hope he is not bothered by my slip up. I know this is his home, and mine is still the apartment I share with Arya, but I feel at home in his arms… regardless of the bed I am sleeping in.

“Whatever. You had me worried. After everything that happened and then trying to call you… both of you.” She glares at Jon before continuing. “I was just worried.”

“I’m sorry.” I hug her again. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

At this point the guys subtly try to give us some time to ourselves by hanging out in the kitchen. I lower my voice before asking, “Hey, do you think you could give me some makeup tips? You know,” I motion to my face before continuing, “to try and cover this a little?”

“We can try… but honestly, it will be hard to cover.” She frowns.

“I have to at least give it a shot. I need to email my boss and ask for some time off… but I have a feeling he is will want to talk to me in person.”

“Come on.” She says while pulling me towards the bathroom. Jon and Gendry both look at us curiously.

“Make up lesson.” I shrug as she drags me away.

 

Half an hour later, and what feels like a pound of makeup, I at least look semi-presentable. You can still see the scrapes, but the bruises are mostly hidden. Hopefully, I can retain Arya’s valuable tips, and do this again on my own.

“I know you don’t like makeup, but that should help in the short term.”

“Thank you. I just want this all to go away.”

“Are you really ok?”

I take a moment to gather my thoughts before answering. “Honestly? I don’t even know, Arya. I feel guilty.” I put my hand up to halt her when she attempts to tell me I am wrong. “Seriously. We’ve known Daario forever… he is Jon’s best friend for crying out loud. I’ve fought off his advances for years. I keep replaying last night over and over in my head. What made this time different?” I feel the first tears fall from my eyes, quickly grabbing tissues because I don’t want to mess up my makeup.

“Because HE was serious this time, Daenerys. He was just playing around before… this time he truly meant to have you. He was drunk, and the alcohol fueled him, making him even stronger. This time, he had you pinned so you couldn’t fight him off. I know it sucks, but you cannot blame yourself. NONE of this is your fault.”

“I’m the reason Jon beat the shit out of his best friend… his best friend since we were little kids.”

“No, Daario is the reason Jon beat the shit out of him. Please, listen to yourself. Jon loves you. Daario wanted you. Daario didn’t give a damn about Jon when he came after you… so, what kind of friend is that anyway? Surely not a best friend? I mean, would you go after Gendry?”

“What? No. That’s different.”

“Really? How so? You’re my best friend… Daario was supposed to be Jon’s best friend. I’m in love with Gendry… Jon is in love with you. That didn’t stop Daario from coming after you… yet, I know that even if you weren’t in love with Jon, you would never go after Gendry. Why? Because best friends don’t do that. It sucks, I agree, but the fact that he was willing to rape you to get what he wanted… proves that not only is he a piece of shit… but that he doesn’t give a damn about Jon.”

“I know you’re right.” I sigh. “I just hate that all of this happened. I hate Daario. I hate Ritz. I want everything to go back to how it was 24 hours ago.”

“Me too, but unfortunately we have to deal with what has happened. We are all here for you and we aren’t going anywhere. When that bastard gets out of the hospital, he is going to jail, and hopefully he is there for a long time. As for Ritz, well I’m not sure yet, but we will figure it out as we go.”

“I love you, Arya.”

“I love you, too.”

We hug one last time before heading back out to the kitchen where our guys are waiting for us.

 Arya and Gendry hang out with us for a few hours.  It was an uneventful day of eating junk food and watching movies, just what I needed.

Now, it’s just Jon and I, nestled in bed for the evening. With my head on my favorite pillow, his chest, I’m about to fall asleep when he says, “You know earlier… when you were talking to Arya… and you said, ‘since we got home’, I know it was just a general reference to being done with everything that happened… but, I liked… really liked, hearing you say it.”

“It doesn’t matter what apartment we’re in, or what bed we sleep in. When I’m with you… when I’m in your arms, Jon, that is home for me. _You are my home_.” My response is sincere, coming from deep within my heart.

He kisses me, and we fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Sunday, I seem to be unable to bring myself to leave Jon’s apartment.

When I emailed my boss, I was nervous, unsure of what he would say. Do I care if he denies me personal time off? Do I even want to go back there to face Ritz? Just a few short hours later when my phone alerted me to a new email, it was from him.

_Ms. Targaryen,_

_I am granting your request for one-week of personal time off. I am unaware of what has brought this on, but I do understand that situations arise from time to time. I have arranged for this to be a paid leave since you are an exemplary employee and typically work so much more than required by your contract._

_There is no need for you to worry about your work, Ritz has volunteered to fill in for you, should the need arise._

_I would like to speak with you on Friday around lunchtime if you are available. In your request, you stated that you needed ‘at least one-week personal time off, if possible’. I just want to touch base with you then and see if you are ready to return._

_Best regards,_

_Tyrion Lannister, CEO_

_Lannister & Associates Accounting, LLC._

 

I am both relieved and furious after reading this. Of course Ritz would volunteer to fill in for me, in all aspects of my life!

I send him a quick email thanking him for the time off and assuring him I will be there Friday at noon to follow up. I want to tell him to keep Ritz away from anything that has to do with me, but on what grounds? I cannot prove that she is a vindictive bitch. All she did was give me an envelope with photos. All she would need to say is that she was trying to look out for me.

 

* * *

 

The week has been uneventful. I have only left the apartment once, and that was pretty much Jon dragging me out to have dinner with Arya and Gendry on Thursday. I’ve just enjoyed this time being a hermit.

On the plus side, Jon’s already clean apartment is spotless. I was able to get caught up on a book series I had been reading. And I have been able to cook Jon dinner three nights, having it waiting for him when he arrived home.

Now, it is Friday, and I have no choice but to venture out into society to meet my boss. “Back to reality.” I say to myself as I grab my keys, heading out the door.

I arrive just before noon and I’m instructed to sit in the waiting area.

Right on time, Mr. Lannister walks out to greet me. We exchange pleasantries before heading into his office; an office I dream of one day having.

It is huge. One wall is nothing but windows looking out over the downtown area of this small city. The others are muted earth tones with décor to make the clients feel comfortable. It’s very welcoming. An oversized leather sofa rests along the wall nearest the door. His desk is a rich mahogany color and the size of at least three of mine. A laptop and a family photo are all that adorn the top.

He motions for me to have a seat across from him. I feel his eyes studying me.

“Thank you for allowing me the personal time off.” I say breaking the silence.

“You are more than welcome.” He pauses, as if choosing his words carefully. “Ritz informed us of the situation. You have my sincerest apologies, and if there is anything myself or the company can do to help, please let me know.”

I am pissed, but I don’t know why I am so surprised. “Thank you.” I say around the lump in my throat. “I’d really rather not discuss it.”

“Understandable.” He says. “Do you feel you are ready to come back?”

_No! Not now that everyone knows what happened!  
_

“Yes, I believe I will be fine to come back Monday.”

“Great.” He says as he stands. “It will be great to have you back, but if on Monday you find you need more time, just give me a call. I will not pretend to know what you are going through… I mean it, if there is anything we can do to help, just let me know.”

I thank him again before heading out the door and deciding to stop by my desk before leaving.

When I reach my cubicle, my anger has turned to full-blown rage. I want to just toss the few personal items I have into a box and leave, never to return; I know that is letting her win, I can’t do this anymore.

I take a deep breath, attempting to calm myself, just as Ritz steps into my line of sight.

“How are you holding up?” She asks.

“Cut the shit, Ritz! We both know you don’t give a damn about how I’m holding up. If you did, you wouldn’t have put me in the situation to be attacked!”

She has the audacity to look hurt by my reaction. “Look, Daenerys, I’m sorry. Can we go somewhere and talk?”

“Why the hell would I go anywhere with you? The last time I followed you to try and talk, I ended up being assaulted!”

She is looking around as if she is afraid someone can hear. “Please, just give me a chance to explain.”

“Explain what? That you are a vindictive bitch that isn’t happy unless I’m miserable? I already got that message loud and clear. Thanks anyway.” I start to walk away.

“Please. I honestly had no idea that Daario was going to hurt you. All I’m asking for is a few minutes of your time, in public. Maybe grab a cup of coffee at the shop on Main Street?”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“You don’t have to say anything, please; I just need you to listen.”

I take a moment to collect my thoughts before answering her. Part of me wants to tell her to fuck off, but another part of me wants to hear what she has to say. Wondering what could possibly be her reasoning for treating me the way she does, I give in. “You have 10 minutes. If it takes 9 of those minutes to get your coffee, I don’t give a damn, you had better talk fast.”

“Thank you. I just need to grab my purse.” She says heading to her cubicle.

“I will meet you there. You have 10 minutes from the second I walk through the door.” I turn and leave not giving her a chance to respond.

 

* * *

 

When I’m in the comfort of my car, I let out a breath of frustration. What the hell was I thinking even giving her a second of my time? Even more pissed at myself, I grab my phone to send Jon a text and let him know what’s going on.

_Me: Hey just talked to Mr. Lannister. He knows everything, thanks to Ritz’s big mouth. Anyway, I agreed to come back Monday._

His reply is almost instant. _  
_

 

_Jon: Are you sure you are ready to go back? You know you don’t have to._

_Me: I do, at least for now. BTW, I’m meeting Ritz at the coffee shop on Main St. She says she wants to ‘explain’ things to me. I told her she has 10 mins._

_Jon: What!? I don’t think that’s a good idea._

 

Not knowing what to say, I rest my head against the seat and close my eyes. When my phone rings, I don’t need to look to know it’s Jon.

 

I answer with a soft “Hey.”

“What the hell are you thinking!?”

“Look, I know it’s stupid… but part of me wants to hear how she tries to rationalize this.”

“Yes, it’s stupid! Damn it, Daenerys, you know you can’t trust her.”

I knew he would not like it, but I’m surprised at how angry he is.

“I’m sorry. I’m only giving her 10 minutes…and we will be in public the entire time.” I try to reassure him.

“You were in public when she led you straight out to that bastard, too!” The line goes quiet, both left without words. When he finally speaks his tone is a little softer. “Baby, I don’t get a good feeling from this.”

“I know. I’m sorry. If things seem sketchy, I will leave without hearing her out. I need to know why she hates me so much.”

“For such a beautiful, smart girl… you make some pretty dumb choices at times.” He lets out a heavy sigh before continuing. “I don’t like it, but I can’t force you to not go.”

“Jon, I’m…” I start before he cuts me off.

“I’m not finished. I won’t lie to you; the whole situation pisses me off. If I had my way, you wouldn’t be anywhere near her, ever. Call me when the two of you finish with your little chat. I love you.”

He doesn’t even give me a chance to respond before disconnecting the call. Feeling like shit, I head to the coffee shop.

When I walk inside, I see Ritz is already here. She is sitting at a table with two drinks. She looks up as I approach and says with a smile.

“I was worried you had changed your mind. I got you a coffee.”

“I’m still debating.” There is no way I am drinking whatever is in that cup.

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“You are down to nine minutes… do you really want to waste it with pleasantries?” She has the nerve to look embarrassed.

“No, umm, sorry. Please, have a seat.”

I sit. “So, talk. You said you wanted to explain, so start explaining. I have no idea why you hate me, but curiosity is the only reason I’m here.”

Curiosity killed the kitty. Is the thought that instantly crosses my mind.

“I don’t hate you.” She pauses only a second, looking ashamed she continues. “I’m jealous of you.”

Laughter is my only response.

She looks up, and I see her anger before she quickly masks it.

“I’ve been jealous of you for years.”

I am confused, and it must show on my face. “What? You haven’t known me for years.”

“Oh, but I have.” Now she looks smug. “I’ve known all of you for years. You… Arya…Gendry… your precious Jon… Daario; I’ve been on the sidelines while all of you had the fun.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Now it is her turn to laugh, and all signs of her falsities gone. “You see Daenerys, I’ve always been around.”

“That doesn’t explain what your problem with me is.”

“Well, little miss perfect.” She rolls her eyes before proceeding. “Somehow along the way, our roles got reversed.”

I look at her as if she has lost her damn mind, because I am pretty sure she has.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Daenerys? You don’t remember me? No, of course you wouldn’t. They cast me aside when you came into the picture. You probably never even knew I existed.”

She has left me speechless, with a million questions running through my head.

“I _was_ you, before you came along! I was Arya’s best friend. It should have been me that ended up with Jon!”

“Ritz, I don’t even know you. I moved here when I was ten, so whatever happened before I came here… well, that has nothing to do with me.”

She disregards what I have said and continues with her rant. “Yeah, my parents sent me away for a few months… forced me to stay with my grandparents while they were off doing god knows what. While, I was gone, you moved here.”

She looks up with disgust before continuing.  “You and Arya became instant best friends… and me, well I no longer mattered. I tried to be friends with her, but my friendship was no longer wanted.”

“As I said, Ritz, I didn’t even know you. How is any of this my fault?”

“You don’t get it. Everything that is yours should be mine! Especially, Jon!”

I’m getting more pissed by the second. “No, that’s where you are wrong.”

“I tried, when we were teens. Jon and Daario were just starting their playing. I tried to hook up with him. When he shot me down… I tried to be a part of one of their threesomes. But again, I wasn’t good enough for him. He would fuck any girl that would spread her legs, but he wouldn’t look twice at me.”

“So, for the last five years, I’ve been fucking Daario… and plotting of course, hoping that one-day Jon would notice me. Don’t get me wrong, Daario is a great fuck… you really should have tried him out.” She says with a wink, and I want to vomit.

“But just as Arya cast me aside for you, Jon had always had eyes for you… and then, even Daario became obsessed with you!”

“Wait, if you’ve known all of them since you were kids, how is it Arya and Jon don’t seem to know you?” I inquire.

Now, her laughter sounds maniacal.

“You see, I’m guessing you never told them my last name? Worked out perfectly for me.” She says as if thinking out loud. “Growing up, I always went by my middle name, Ritz… or Ygritte, as everyone called me. That and it is truly amazing what hair dye and colored contacts will do for a girl’s image.” She sounds smug.

I attempt to send Jon a text under the table.

_Me: Who is Ygritte Wild?_

 

Making sure my phone is silenced; I rest it on my leg so I will feel it vibrate if there is an incoming text. I’m trying to figure out what the hell is going on; my only conclusion, Ritz… or Ygritte… or whoever the hell she is, is certifiably crazy! I should not be here.

“What’s wrong, Daenerys? You seem speechless.” She smirks.

“Well, hmmm, let’s see… I’ve just found out that not only are you hell bent on making my life miserable, but you’re crazy. Are you even listening to yourself? You are basically blaming me for living my life, one you claim should be yours. I didn’t even know you existed until I met you at work!”

“Aww poor, poor Daenerys, trying to put all the pieces together. Let me help with that a little. When Jon picked you up from work that first time, it was obvious that the two of you had finally gotten together. It pissed me off, fueling my need to ruin you.”

“Yep, you have definitely lost your damn mind!” I roll my eyes.

Ignoring me, she continues. “The day you called and said you were going home sick… imagine my surprise when he showed up, such a devoted boyfriend.” Now, it’s her that is rolling her eyes. “I decided ‘what the hell, here’s my chance’. But of course, he turned me down; making it clear he wasn’t interested in my charms.”

“Why not just give up? Move on?”

“Because, I don’t want to. I’ve always wanted him, and if you are out of the picture, I know he would be mine.”

There is humor in my tone as I respond to her absurd conclusion. “Not likely. He knows you are a crazy bitch, besides… there must be other reasons Arya left the friendship. She is too good a person to just turn on anyone.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about! You know nothing about my friendship with Arya!” She snaps furiously.

“Maybe not, but I know Arya. She doesn’t just turn on people; in fact, she is one of the most forgiving people I know.”

Risking a glance at my phone, there is nothing from Jon. He must really be upset with me; he’s right this was a bad idea. I just wish he wasn’t ignoring me. I hover over my message to him until it gives me the option to copy; I quickly copy it and send it to Arya.

My phone vibrates on my leg almost instantly. I check it as discreetly as possible while Ritz continues her incessant rambling.

 

_Arya: How do you know her!? I haven’t heard that name in years… she is crazy! Stay away from her!_

 

“Well, we’ve gone over your 10 minutes.” I say interrupting her. “Time for me to go.”

“Wait, what?” She looks at my untouched cup. “But you haven’t even drank your coffee.”

“Do you honestly think I would drink anything you gave me?”

“Please, I bought it here. What the hell am I going to do, slip something into it, in public? I’m not stupid. Drink the damn coffee.” Her persistence is even more reason I’m not touching that cup.

“Nah, thanks anyway, but looks like yours is all finished... how about you drink this one too?” I say sliding the cup toward her.

She looks at it as if it is going to attack her. “No, it’s yours!”

“Whatever.” Just as I stand, the door to the coffee shop opens.

Jon rushes through the door and over to me, “Are you okay?” He sounds frantic. Once I nod my head in reassurance, he turns, putting himself between Ritz and me. “What the hell are you doing, Ygritte?” He says through gritted teeth.

She looks shocked before recognition crosses her face, “So, your little toy sent you a text telling you who I really am. I should have known.”

“How I found out doesn’t fucking matter. I want to know what the fuck you are doing?”

“Oh, come on, Jon! Isn’t it obvious? She needs to go away, so I can reclaim what was always mine.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

She has the nerve to look hurt. “You, Jon, I’m talking about you. And Arya, of course.”

“You are insane, you know that? I’m not yours, Arya is not yours. We’ve never been yours!”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth!” He shouts, gaining the attention of the others in the shop.

“You’re lying.”

“You’re delusional and need to go back to the hospital your parents sent you to years ago.” This pisses her off.

“I’m not crazy! Everything was fine… until she came along! My parents sent me away because they didn’t want me that’s all!”

“Is that what you’ve been telling yourself all these years? You are even crazier than I thought.”

Just as Jon says this, Arya comes flying through the door. “Oh my god, Daenerys, are you okay?”  She asks while hugging me.  Once I give my reassurance, she turns to look at Jon and Ritz.

“Arya? What are you doing here?” Ritz asks surprised.

Just then the manager of the shop, a petite lady with long red hair, steps over to us. “I am going to have to ask all of you to leave; you are disturbing our other patrons.”

“Not a problem, we were just leaving.” Jon says while putting his arms around both Arya and me.

As we reach the parking lot, Ritz is still talking, trying to catch Arya’s attention. I know Arya has had enough when she stops and turns to her, getting right in her face. “Stay away from me, stay away from my brother, and stay the hell away from Daenerys or you will regret it! You have all these insane, delusional fantasies inside your head; NONE of them are real! I tried helping you years ago; I ended up in the hospital. I will not go down that road again, and I certainly won’t let you hurt anyone I love! It’s over, now that we know who you are, if you don’t stay away from us… all of us… I will have your ass thrown in jail! Get it?”

Without another word Ritz turns and walks to her car in defeat. This is far from over, I feel it. She will keep coming after me.  She is not going to give up this easily.

Walking over to our cars, I can feel the tension. “Daenerys, are you sure you’re okay?” Arya asks.

“Yeah, just a little weirded out by all of this.” I tell her while I try to read Jon’s mood. He is furious. As soon as Ritz was out of sight, and we were near our cars, he let go of me. Bracing himself against my car as if trying to calm himself. After a few seconds he pushes back, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Look, I have to go back to work, I have a meeting I can’t reschedule. Do you think, for the sake of my sanity, you can go back to the apartment with Arya… and just stay there till I get home!?” His tone is snippy; he has never talked to me with such anger.

I don’t say a word; I am too upset to speak. I just turn away from him and get into my car, not wanting him to see the tears that are about to fall. He doesn’t try to stop me. He speaks to Arya for a moment before they each get in their vehicles. Jon heads out in the direction of his work; I turn in the opposite direction.

I know Jon meant for us to go back to his place, but I head toward Arya’s instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're at the middle of this story..  
> I'm already writing a new one...  
> "Forget Me Not"  
> but...i'll post it after this story... :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.. love lotz!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd update for today... enjoy..

By the time I reach my parking space, my thoughts are still racing. I am trying to wrap my head around everything Ritz said, and I cannot get past how upset Jon was, with me. I know I should not have gone to the coffee shop, but did that really warrant him treating me like a child? 

Once parked, Arya comes over, looking at me questioningly. “Ummm, Daenerys, I think Jon wanted us to go back to his apartment.” 

“I am aware of that.” I say as I walk into the building. 

“So why are we here?” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to go there right now.” 

She says nothing else until we are inside. She hugs me. “Daenerys, talk to me.” She pulls me over to the table and we both take a seat. 

“Where do I begin?” I sigh. “Arya, in the last week I feel as if I’ve lost control over every aspect of my life. It’s not a good feeling.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I wish there were some way we could go back.” 

“Wait, how did you know we were at the coffee shop?” 

“Oh, after I got your text… it freaked me out, and I called Jon. He was already on his way there. Daenerys, I’ve never known him to be so panicked. Anyway, when he told me where you were… and who you were with, I was out the door. Ygritte is crazy. I knew we needed to get you out of there.” 

“I’m sorry, I knew going there was a mistake. At least we now know that Ritz is Ygritte … even though I still have no idea who Ritz is… she has this vendetta against me, and I don’t know why. She claims my life should be hers; that I somehow replaced her when I moved here.” 

Arya sits back in her chair, letting out a deep breath. “Ygritte and I met when we were seven years old; I felt bad for her. She had no friends; she was bullied to the point she would lash out at the other kids. I tried to help her.” 

“This story sounds so familiar.” 

She laughs. “Yeah, I guess I have a tendency to try and help people. Thankfully, you turned out normal.” 

“Anyway,” she continues. “It didn’t take long for mom and dad to become concerned. Of course, I insisted she just needed a friend, but they saw early on how she was. She would do things, strange things. She would threaten anyone she felt was interfering with our friendship. It wasn’t long before she was my only friend; none of my others would talk to me. Hell, they were afraid to.” 

She pauses for a moment as if recalling some long-forgotten memories. “Jon tried talking to me about it, and I would just tell him she was just misunderstood. I was young, naïve, and I just wanted to see the best in people.” 

“That’s just who you are, Arya. That’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you.” 

“Yeah, but with Ygritte … I should have listened. Helping her was beyond me. There was something going on inside that mind of hers, something I still don’t fully understand… nor would I want to. There were times I would go over to her house only to find her hurting animals. When I would ask her what she was doing, she’d always say she found the animal hurt, and she was only trying to help it. It didn’t stop with animals either. If other kids would talk to me, she would always be friendly to them while I was there… but the moment I was gone she would instantly turn violent. She genuinely felt that I was hers.” 

I sit here trying to take this all in; it seems impossible for a little seven-year-old to be so cruel and obsessive. 

“When Jon started hanging out with us more… being the protective big brother he is... well, she took this as a sign he cared for her too. She extended that obsession to him. She even talked about how once they were married, we would finally be sisters. That’s when I started taking things more seriously. How could I not? I could ignore things when it came to me if it meant helping her… but I couldn’t allow Jon to be in that position.” 

She grabs us a couple waters from the fridge and takes a drink of hers before continuing. “I told Jon and my parents I would tell her we couldn’t be friends anymore, but I wanted to do it nicely. They were just happy I had finally come to my senses.” 

When it appears she isn’t going to continue, I push. “What happened?” 

She looks over at me and I see her sadness. “I didn’t want to hurt her, so I went over and talked to her parents first one day while she was in after school detention. They seemed far more understanding than I would expect, explaining that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Before leaving, I asked them to have Ygritte meet me in the tree house we used to play in once she got home. They agreed.” I can see the emotion in her eyes and I’m not sure I want to know where this is going. “Anyway, I went to the tree house to wait for her. However, her parents must have tipped her off because she was furious when she got there. She yelled at me, telling me I couldn’t just stop being friends with her. That I was hers and I was the only friend she had. She had me scared, and she knew it.” 

“When I didn’t give in and apologize, telling her we could still be friends. She said, ‘Fine, if you don’t want to be my friend no more... you just won’t be nobody’s friend!’ and then she shoved me, with as much force as she could, out of the tree house. I hit the ground, hard. When I did, my head hit one of the large rocks below the tree.” 

I don’t think she realizes when she reaches up to touch her head, in what I assume is the spot. “I’m not sure how long I lay there. I guess Jon came looking for me. I was still unconscious when he found me. He carried me back to the house as quickly as a ten-year-old could. I woke up in the hospital.” 

“Oh my god, Arya! That is awful!”

“When they asked what happened, I told them everything. I guess when they questioned Ygritte, she admitted it. She was sent away to a psychiatric hospital, and I haven’t seen or heard from her since. To say your text was a surprise, would be an understatement.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I still can’t get my head around it. Wow.” 

“Yeah, but it was a long time ago. Honestly, I haven’t even thought about it… or her… in so long.” 

“Wait, you said that was the last time you had heard or seen her?” 

“Yeah. It’s been more than fifteen years.” 

“She said that she tried to get with Jon… when he and Daario first started ‘playing’, but he turned her down… and then she tried to be part of a threesome with the two of them, but again he wanted nothing to do with it. Do you think he knew it was her? Or that she was already using her alias?” 

She looks confused. “What? No, if Jon knew it was her, he definitely would have said something to me. He would not want her back around town without me knowing.”

“I can’t help but wonder how long this has been going on. How long has she been sitting in the wings, watching, plotting, and waiting? I mean, she said she’s known me for years.” 

“Years?” 

“Yeah, she said she’s been watching all of us, and fucking Daario, for the past, I think she said five years. He probably knows exactly who she is.” 

She looks disgusted. “They are perfect for each other… she probably told him everything, and he more than likely got off on that. They both need help.” 

“I am curious though, why did you never tell me about any of this before?” 

She shrugs. “It was a few years before we met, we were so young. I didn’t want to burden our friendship, and honestly, I just wanted to forget. I didn’t think I’d ever be confronted with that piece of my past.” 

“I get it. I mean, I’ve known she was crazy since my first week at work. I just didn’t know the extent of it, now that I do, I gotta admit, I’m a little worried. I don’t think she is just going to give up.” 

“I think you’re right.” She says on a sigh. “Unfortunately, at this point she hasn’t done anything to get the cops involved, and I doubt she has done anything that would cause her to lose her job.” 

“No, she seems to be on very good terms with my boss.”

“Look, Daenerys, I know you love working there… but maybe you should just…” 

“Stop right there, just like I told your brother, I can’t just quit; I have to have a job. I need to stay there, at least until I can find something different. Besides, what can she possibly do to me while I’m at work? Other than what I’m already used to?” 

“You don’t have to do anything. You know you would have nothing to worry about, and with your skills it wouldn’t take long at all to find something else.” 

“No, end of discussion. I’m not quitting my job.” 

“Why are you so stubborn about this?” 

“Why? Because. If I quit my job, she wins at that. Then what? Do I walk away and let her have Jon too? Maybe step aside, let her step back into the role of your best friend?”

“That’s not the same, and you know it.” 

“You don’t think that’s how she would look at it? She’s psycho. That is exactly how she would think.” 

She rubs her temples, “I know you’re right, but I don’t like it. I don’t like you being in the same room with her every day. Being in the presence of others won’t stop her.” 

“At this point, it doesn’t matter. We just have to keep our eyes open and be vigilant.”

She stands, reaching for my hand. “Enough about Ygritte. Let’s watch a movie until we hear from Jon.” 

We get comfortable on the couch with Clueless playing on the TV. The day’s events have exhausted me, and it doesn’t take long before I fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

I wake up to hear Arya and Jon talking. 

“Why the hell did you guys come back here instead of going back to my place?” He still sounds pissed, so I keep my eyes closed and listen. 

“I don’t know, maybe because when you left you were being a complete dick.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, come on, Jon. Are you serious? Daenerys has been through hell this past week, and you were a complete asshole back there. You talked to her as if she were a disobedient child.” I can tell she is trying to control her temper and keeps her voice down, not wanting to wake me. 

“She shouldn’t have fucking been there.”

“No, she shouldn’t have. But, put yourself in her shoes. You’d want to know why someone was deliberately trying to make your life hell; why they led you right into the hands of some asshole wanting to attack you. I don’t like the fact that she was there either, but at least we have some answers. Now we can try to be proactive.” 

“I just wish she’d have asked me to be there with her… asked you to be there with her… hell, someone to be there, for fuck’s sake. I hate that she was willing to be alone with her. We may not have known who she really was, but she already knew that she has it out for her. Damn it, I wish she would think about her safety for once.” 

“Being an ass isn’t going to make her do things differently.” 

“You really think I was trying to be an ass?” 

“No, I don’t. But, trying or not, you were. She has got a lot of shit on her mind right now and she doesn’t need you making it worse. I understand you are only trying to protect her, but next time, think before you speak.” 

“I love her, Arya. I don’t know how to sit back while she puts herself in danger.” 

“I’m not telling you to do that. Just don’t talk down to her.” 

“So, what all does she know?” 

“Everything. I told her everything. I need her to realize that if Ygritte was that crazy at seven, I can only imagine the depth of it now.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” 

“By the way, that reminds me. She said Ygritte told her she has been watching all of us for years. That she tried hooking up with you back when you and Daario first started screwing around, even tried having a threesome with the two of you… but you turned her down both times.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“I don’t know. But that’s what she told Daenerys.”

“I haven’t seen Ygritte since I was ten years old.” 

“That’s what I thought.  But apparently, she came back into the picture a long time ago. She’s been with Daario for the last five years. She must have been disguising herself back then. I’m just glad you were smart enough to turn her down, even if you didn’t know it was her.” 

“I still have no clue what the hell you are talking about. Look, there have been a lot of girls… I know, it’s not something I’m proud of, but I can’t change it either. I just don’t know how she could have been around and I not know it was her. Daario never said a word.” 

“Why would he? He is just as crazy as she is.” 

I’ve heard enough; I open my eyes and stretch, grabbing Jon’s attention. 

“Well, look who decided to wake up.” Arya says smiling. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I didn’t even realize I was tired.” 

“It’s okay.” 

I see tension on Jon’s face, and he is hesitant as he approaches me. “Hey, I expected you to be at home when I got there… to my surprise you weren’t. So, want to talk about it?” He says softly. 

“That depends; do you actually want to talk to me? Or do you want to talk at me some more?”

“I’m going to give the two of you some privacy. Daenerys, I will talk to you later.” Arya says just before disappearing into her bedroom.

“Baby, that’s not fair.” 

“No, Jon, what’s not fair is the way you treated me before you went back to work. Going there was stupid, but at least I got a few answers out of it. I told you exactly where we were, and I’m still alive.” 

He rubs his eyes. “It’s my job to protect you. I can’t do that if you insist on disregarding your safety.” 

I say nothing. What’s the point? We will keep going around and around, repeating the same things. He feels how he feels, and I feel the way I feel. On a heavy sigh he says, “Can we please go home?”

“Sure. I guess I’ll meet you there.” I say standing. Grabbing my purse, I head for the door.

 

* * *

 

When we arrive, he opens the door for me, and then follows me in tossing his keys on the counter. Without saying a word, he goes to the bar and pours himself a drink. Leaving him with his drink, I go take a shower. 

Afterward, I debate going straight to bed. Hating this tension between us, I decide to go out and attempt to smooth things over. 

He is lounging on the couch, one arm covering his eyes. His now empty glass rests on the bar. He must have opted to drink straight from the Jack Daniels bottle he is now holding. He doesn’t bother looking at me as I walk into the room and sit in the chair. For a moment, I just take in the sight of him. I have never seen him like this. He seems so stressed. He is still wearing his suit, with his tie loosened; his hair is disheveled, as if he has been running his hands through it. 

“Jon, what are we doing? Do you want me to go?” 

This gets his attention, and he looks over at me. “What? What are you talking about? No, I don’t want you to leave. Please, Baby, that’s not what I want at all.”

I feel the tears burning my eyes, at his genuine sadness. “Then what do you want me to do? I hate this tension. I’m obviously not making you happy; you’re sitting there with a bottle of whiskey in your hand for crying out loud.”

“I just don’t know what to do anymore.” His voice is strained, broken. 

At the sound, I need to be closer to him. He looks up at me when I take the bottle from his hand, setting it on the table. He doesn’t object as I climb on to his lap, straddling him. His arms come around me. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He says holding me close. 

“I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have gone there alone. If something like this happens again, I will take you or Arya with me.” I rub myself against him, while kissing his neck. 

“That’s all I’m asking. I need you safe.” He grinds his hips against me, letting me feel his erection. 

“Shhh, let me make it up to you.” 

He kisses me for a moment, and then surprises me when he pulls back, a sly grin playing on his lips. “You really want to make it up to me?” 

“Mmm hmm…” I try reclaiming his mouth, but he is not having it. I am baffled. “What?” His grin is full on when he answers. 

“If you really want to make it up to me, I want you to do something else for me.” 

“It’s been a week; you still don’t want to have sex with me?” I can’t hide the hurt in my voice. 

He chuckles. “Oh, I definitely want to have sex with you, Baby… and I plan on it. But there is something else I’d really like you to do for me first, please.”

“You’re not funny, Jon.” I say rolling my eyes and playfully hitting him. “What exactly do you want me to do?” 

He sets me aside, adjusting himself as he stands. “Hang on. Stay right here.” 

I can’t help but laugh. It doesn’t take long for him to return, and when he does, he is holding something behind his back… grinning from ear to ear. “Jon, what’s going on?” 

“I want you to do something for me. Don’t be mad.” 

“Are you drunk?” 

He smirks. “No, I just… I really want you to take this for me.” Just as he says this, he brings his hand around from behind his back; in it is a _pregnancy test_. 

I roll my eyes. “Seriously, you wasted your money on that? Why?”

All hints of joking gone when he responds. “Because I knew you’d never do it on your own. Because I _want_ to know. Because I _need_ to know.” 

“I already told you…”

“Yes, you already told me… it’s the ‘all the extra exercise’ and ‘all the stresses. I understand that, but Baby, it’s been a month. Please, humor me; just take the test… for me.” 

“Fine.” I concede. “It’s your money wasted.” I say as I head to the bathroom. 

I pee on the damn stick, recap it and leave it sitting on the counter. I go back out to Jon and he looks up with anxious eyes. I laugh at him. “It’s not instantaneous, now we wait. You could always fuck me in the meantime.” I wink. 

“How about I just smack that smart ass of yours, huh?” He chuckles. “No, I want to wait and see what the test says; it will determine if I wear a condom or not.”

He grabs me, pulling me across him, my stomach across his lap. “Jon what are you doing?” I wiggle. _Whack!_ His hand connects with my ass. “Exactly what I said I was going to do, smacking your smart ass.”

I am still laughing when I feel his hand come down again. It stings, but makes my pussy tingle. I cannot help but moan.

“You like it when I smack your ass, Baby?” He says just as he brings his hand down again. 

“Yes.” I say on a moan. I’m surprised by just how much I like it. 

“I bet your pussy is nice and wet for me now, isn’t it?” 

“Why don’t you check and find out for yourself?” I lick my lips. 

“Such a naughty girl. My naughty girl.” He does just that, sliding my thong to the side and a finger into my pussy. “Oh, yeah… nice and wet for me.” 

Just because I want to tease him a bit, I remove myself from his lap and the couch. “Hold that thought. I need to go check the test you wanted me to take so badly.” 

“Such a tease.” 

“What? I’m just giving you what you wanted.” With a wink I head back to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now....we are at the same chapter in wattpad...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update..

He is off the couch, chasing after me in the next second. By the time we reach the bathroom I am giggling uncontrollably. Grabbing my waist, he pulls me against him. “I love you so much. No matter what the test shows, just remember, no matter what… you’re stuck with me.”

“I love you, too.” I say while reaching for the test. Sure of what it’s going to say, I begin talking before I even look at it. “The next time you feel like wasting money, I can think of bet...” My teasing falls short when I actually look at it. I freeze. I can’t believe my eyes. I know Jon is expecting me to reveal the results, but I have no words. I am in complete shock, utter disbelief.

“Daenerys? Baby?” Jon is unsure of my reaction.

All I am able to do is hand it to him, watching as his eyes light up. “Daenerys, are you okay?” Still in shock, I give him honesty.

“I don’t know. I mean, they can be wrong.”

“There are two more, different kinds; we can take those to be sure. I wanted to have them just in case… so we could both have the reassurance. Want me to grab them?”

I nod my head. He goes back to the bedroom; I wait for him to return. I laugh when I see he has also brought me a bottle of water. He shrugs, “I thought you might be thirsty… and it might help you have to pee.”

“That was very thoughtful of you… now get out so I can go.” His excitement relieves a small portion of my tension. I’m nervous. I never, not in a million years, thought it would show positive. Yes, I’m late, but I have been stressing about pretty much everything.

After peeing on both new tests, I join Jon in the bedroom where we can wait it out together. He is on the bed, looking completely relaxed. Patting the bed for me to join him, he asks again, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think I am. Nervous, shocked but okay.” I return his smile and let him hold me. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect. I’ve thought about this a lot over the last month, at first, I was unsure. I mean, I never considered being a dad… ever. But I knew something had changed when I felt disappointed when you called me with the results of your first text. It confused me. I should have felt relieved, but I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shrugging he tells me, “You had so much going on, I didn’t want to be the cause of any added stress. Then the days turned into weeks. My sadness subsided, and I knew even if it wasn’t now, one day I wanted you to have my baby. I figured we had lots of time to talk about it, I just hoped you’d want the same thing. When you still hadn’t started your period, I figured buying the tests wouldn’t hurt anything. I wanted to know, one way or the other.”

“Speaking of, it should have been enough time. I’ll let you do the honors.”

After a quick kiss on my head, he is gone. He returns with all three tests in his hands. There is no containing his excitement.

“Well three tests, three different brands… one result. All three say you are having my baby.” The tears are falling, and I am unable to stop them. His smile fades as he pulls me into his arms.

“Baby, please, don’t cry. I don’t want you to be upset.”

The tears continue as I shake my head. “I’m not upset. Scared, nervous, freaking out… but not upset. I love you so much.”

He wipes my tears, shedding a few of his own. “I love you, too. I couldn’t be any happier than I am right now… being here, with you… knowing we created another little person. Baby, I’m going to take care of you, both of you… always.”

“OH MY GOD, JON!” I shout startling him, making him jump. **_“WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!”_**

“You just scared the hell out of me.” Laughing at me, he continues, “I thought we already established that?”

I practically throw myself at him, pushing him back on the bed. “I need you, Jon, please.”

“You have me.”

My hands are fumbling as I attempt to remove his clothes. They aren’t coming off quickly enough. He finds my frustration humorous. “What’s your rush?”

“I don’t know, I just… I just need you!”

Rolling us over, he settles himself on top of me. “There’s no need to rush, we have all night. I want to devour you, savor every second.” His words alone are evoking excitement. I feel the heat already building in my core, fueling my already out-of-control desire. Apparently finished with talking, he takes my mouth with his own. There is so much passion behind the kiss; it feels as if he is pouring every ounce of his emotion into it.

At a leisurely pace, he works to undress us both. Taking his time, he caresses my body as he exposes it, little by little. By the time he has me naked, I am on fire. I want him, now… but I will give him this. I will let him take his time; let him move unhurriedly in his quest for our shared pleasure. Even though, I am not sure how much more I can take before I explode.

Jon knows my body well. I am like his instrument, to which he has perfected, fine tuning and making beautiful music. Once his mouth has traveled every inch of me, allowing him to taste, to tantalize, and tease he is ready to take me fully. “See Baby, I told you there was no need to rush.”

When I can take no more, I resort to begging. “Please Jon, everything… everything has been amazing…” I am all but panting, “… but please, I need more. I need you inside me.”

“And I need to be inside you, Baby.” He says this while slowly entering me. On a moan he continues. “Nothing between us. You feel so damn good.”

We make love, doing just as he said, savoring every second.

 

* * *

 

When the light pours through the window, I wake to an empty bed. I have just had the best sleep I have had in a long time. I feel refreshed for a change. After a quick stop in the bathroom, I make my way out to find Jon.

Following the smell of delicious coffee, I find him in the kitchen. “Good morning, beautiful.” He says handing me a fresh, steaming mug. “It’s decaf, I’m sorry.” His grin is unapologetic.

I can’t help but roll my eyes, returning the grin. “Are you going to be one of those overprotective daddy-to-Bes?”

He shrugs and chuckles, “I can’t help it, I have this overwhelming need to take care of you…” he pauses to place his hand on my stomach, “… and now our baby.”

Placing my hand on top of his, I smile. “You are so sweet. There is so much I need to learn, but I am grateful I have you by my side for this new journey of ours.”

“We will learn it all together.” After kissing me on the forehead, his face turns serious. “When do you want to tell everyone?”

I sigh. “I have no idea. I think we should wait, at least a little while. I want to call Dr. Martell’s office. I’m sure I need to go in and I think there are some vitamins or something I need to take.”

“I want to go with you, to your appointment, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course. I want you to be there with me, but I wouldn’t want to interrupt your work.”

“Work can be scheduled around your appointment. You are my priority.”

“After we see Dr. Martell, maybe take some more time to let it sink in for us.” I cannot stop smiling. “Since Thanksgiving is only a couple weeks away, maybe we can share it with everyone then. Your parents will be home from their trip by then, won’t they?”

“Yeah, they will get back a couple days before. I’ve already heard mom and Arya making plans. I think mom secretly loves the fact that Arya takes over in the kitchen and she doesn’t have to do it.” We both laugh.

“Ummm, do they know? I mean, dad and I have always gone over for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so  my being there won’t be a surprise… but do they know… about us being together?”

His smile is beaming, and he cannot hold back his chuckle when he answers. “Are you kidding? Arya told mom before I even had a chance to. She said, _‘It’s about damn time.’_ She couldn’t be happier.”

I am relieved. “I just don’t want it to be awkward.”

“Baby, if showing up for dinner with your dad, surprising him with our relationship wasn’t awkward… then having our usual family dinner with my parents, who already know, will be fine. I promise.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I am.” Setting his mug in the sink he asks, “What do you want to do today?”

“I’m not sure. We should probably go see Arya. Things were pretty off when we left their yesterday, I’m sure she’s worried.”

“Yeah, but let’s go shower first.” He says kissing my neck. He grabs my hand, leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a light chapter...
> 
>  
> 
> you know what will comes next if you're paying attention..


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a light chapter..

Two hours later, after a shower, making love, and another shower, Jon has gone to call Arya to see if they are home while I finish getting ready. My mind is working overtime. 

_I’m really pregnant!_ I will be nothing like my own mom. Can I really wait until Thanksgiving to tell Arya? How are we going to break the news to my dad? Jon’s parents? How long will we have to wait for Dr. Martell to do an ultrasound? Will we get those little black and white pictures of the baby? Those ones where it’s hard to tell it’s really a baby? Will we get to hear the baby’s little heartbeat? With my hands on my stomach, I’m brought back from my rambling thoughts when I hear my name. 

“Daenerys? Baby, are you ready to go?” I hadn’t even heard him enter the room. 

“Yeah, sorry… I was lost in my head. I’m ready when you are.” 

“All good thoughts, I hope?” He circles his arms around me. 

“Yes, all good things. I won’t lie, I’m scared shitless, but I’m also excited for this next chapter of our lives.” 

“It’s okay to be scared, but we will work through everything, together. There is one thing I am worried about though.” 

My brows are furrowed when I ask, “What?” 

“How the hell are we supposed to keep this secret until Thanksgiving?” 

“HA! I have no idea, but we are going to try.” 

“ _Try_ being the key word.” He laughs. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Once we arrive, we are greeted by Gendry who tells us. “Arya will be right out. Can I talk to you guys real quick?” His voice drops to a mere whisper as he asks. 

“Sure man, what’s up?” Jon asks. 

He looks over his shoulder, making sure Arya is not coming down the hall, then motions for us to follow him into the kitchen. Now curious I cannot help but ask, “Gendry, why are you being weird?” Rolling his eyes, he peaks around us again. 

“Look, it’s obvious whatever you want to talk about; you want to do it before Arya comes out. So, how about instead of wasting time checking to see if she is coming, you spit it out.” Jon says with humor in his tone. 

“I know Arya and I have been together forever… I just want to do this right.” He pulls a box out of his pocket. I know what it is before he even opens it. When he reveals the princess-cut diamond solitaire, he continues.“ I want to ask her to marry me. Thanksgiving is her favorite holiday, I was thinking of asking her then. What do you guys think?” 

“Oh my God!” I exclaim in an excited whisper with tears in my eyes. Throwing my arms around Gendry I tell him, “It’s perfect!” 

“You really think so?” He says looking at Jon. I’ve never heard him sound so nervous or unsure. 

“I agree with Daenerys, it’s perfect. Arya will love it.” He says pulling him into a man hug. Hearing Arya coming down the hall, he quickly closes the box and shoves it into his pocket. 

“Thank you, I’m so nervous.” 

“What’s everyone doing in the kitchen?” She says, joining us. 

“Just grabbing some drinks.” He tells her while grabbing a couple of Mt. Dews for himself and Jon. “What would you two like?” 

“I’m going to make some more coffee. Daenerys?” 

“Just a bottle of water. Thanks.” 

"No coffee? Are you sick?” Arya teases. 

“Ha-ha, you’re funny. No, I had a few cups already this morning.” 

“So, the two of you… are you good?” She says looking back and forth between Jon and me. 

I look up at my man with a smile. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him. “We’re good.” He answers her. 

“Good! Let’s go hangout!”

 

* * *

 

Hanging with Arya and Gendry was fun as usual. Pizza, a movie, followed up with playing cards. Arya and I kicked their butts at Euchre. That is our favorite game and we are always sure to be partners. It was difficult to keep our secret from her, but I did it. Now, we are home and I am exhausted. As we settle in bed for the evening, I turn to him. “Were you surprised when Gendry showed us the ring and told us his plans?” 

“Not really. I’ve been expecting it for a while now. I’m just surprised he took this long.” 

“Me too.” 

We lay there quietly for a while. My mind replaying the evening, Gendry’s nervousness, his excitement.

“Jon?”

“Yeah?” He asks groggily. 

“I’ve been thinking…” 

“About?” 

“Thanksgiving. We can’t break the news about the baby on Thanksgiving. After talking with Gendry, we need to let him and Arya have that day. She won’t admit it, but she has been waiting for him to ask her… I can’t steal that spotlight from her.” 

“I know, Baby. I’ve been thinking about it too. You’re right. I want the world to know you are having my baby, but we’ll just have to figure out a different time to tell them.” 

“Well, it sucks waiting, but what about Christmas? If my calculation is correct, and it may not be, but that should put us at the end of our first trimester. A lot of people wait until then to tell people, or so I’ve read. Plus, we could somehow incorporate the news into gifts for our parents. I don’t know, just thinking out loud.” 

“It sounds perfect. Yeah, it will be hard keeping it a secret for that long, but I love the idea of somehow turning sharing the news into a gift.” 

“First thing is to get our appointment, find out our due date and make sure everything is going ok.”

 

* * *

 

Sunday is here, and I am just feeling exhausted. I have spent much of the day napping. By the time I roll over to check the time on my phone, it is after three in the afternoon. “Shit.” I drag myself out of bed and out to the living room where I find Jon on his laptop. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep all day. I have no idea why I’m so tired.” I say around a yawn. 

He looks up at me, “It’s fine, when I looked in on you, you were sleeping so peacefully for a change, I couldn’t wake you. You must have needed it.” He says as I have a seat beside him. 

“Yeah, but still, I hate sleeping all day. I haven’t done that since, well, since I was a teenager.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

“What would you like? If it can’t be delivered, I will go get it for you.” 

“Hmmm… tacos sound so good.” 

For some reason he seems to find this hilarious. “I offer to get you any food you want, and you choose tacos?” 

“Why is that so funny? It sounds good.” I join in on the laughter. 

“I will go get you some tacos.” He kisses me and sets off. 

By the time he returns with our food, I have dozed off again. “Hey sleepy head, your food is here.” 

“Damn it, I don’t know why I can’t seem to stay awake today.”

“It’s fine. How about we get some food in you, and then you can climb back into bed?” 

“Unfortunately, that sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters to go!
> 
> thank you all for your usual support and lovely comments (Negative or positive)


	17. Chapter 17

The alarm wakes me the following morning, with a groan I get out of bed. After a shower, I quickly finish getting ready for work. I am not ready for this and I know it, but I told Mr. Lannister that I would be there today, and I want to keep my word. 

Jon is in the kitchen, coffee waiting for me, when I join him.   

“I really wish you’d reconsider.” 

My reply comes with a sigh. “I know, but I need to do this.” When he tries to interrupt me, I hold my hand up and continue. “It doesn’t mean I will stay, just that I am going to see how it goes. I promise you, I will look for other work, but I gotta be honest with you, now that I’m pregnant it will be harder to find someone willing to hire me.” 

“That’s just it… Baby, if you can’t find another job, it doesn’t matter. We will be more than fine on my income. If you want to go back to work after the baby is here… fine, I’m sure with your qualifications you won’t have any trouble finding work.” 

“Jon, it does matter, it matters to me. I won’t be a burden on you. I need my insurance, I’m sure my doctor’s appointments and delivery aren’t going to be cheap.” 

“A burden? Would you listen to yourself? YOU are not, and could never be, a burden to me. I’m not even sure how you could think like that. And as far as paying your medical care? You let me handle it. You do realize that is my baby too, right?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. It would just be easier if I keep my job and my insurance until the baby gets here.” 

He runs his hands through his hair, the way he always does when he is frustrated. “You are the most stubborn woman I’ve ever met. You drive me crazy.” He says exasperated. 

“I thought you liked that I drive you crazy.” I try to be funny. 

“Not when it comes to this. I don’t know why you insist on putting yourself in a dangerous situation, day after day.” He isn’t humored in the slightest. 

“I will keep my distance; I won’t be alone with her at any time.” 

Knowing I am not giving in, he sighs. “You’re lucky I love you.” He smiles before continuing. “Call me after you set up your appointment?” 

“Of course. Any days that won’t work for your schedule?” 

“No, if it interferes with anything, I can reschedule work. The sooner we can get you in, the better.” He kisses me softly, sweetly, and we both set out in our own directions. 

 

* * *

  

Upon arriving at work, I decide to call and set up my appointment before I head in, not wanting Ygritte or anyone else to hear why I am calling. I am only on the phone a few moments and have an appointment set for 11:00 am Wednesday. I figure with any luck Jon and I can have lunch together after. I call him on my way into the office, wanting to give him enough time to plan at work, if needed. He answers after just one ring. 

_Jon: Hey Baby, miss me already?_

_Me: Of course, I always miss you. Anyway, I just got off the phone with Dr. Martell’s office and wanted to let you know the appointment is set for Wednesday at eleven._

_Jon: Perfect. I will make sure I have everything squared away here so I can be there with you._

_Me: Thank you._

_Jon: Of course, there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be._

_Me: I love you._

_Jon: I love you, too._

Ending the call, I seek out Mr. Lannister’ office to check in with him, After assuring him I am fine, and ready to get back to work, I settle into my cubicle.  It feels strange being here now, almost foreign as if I belong no more. I know this is no longer where I am meant to be; I just need to bide my time until the baby is here, and I can actively find other employment. With everything that has taken place the last couple weeks; I know I cannot stay here. 

Feeling dread and rethinking Jon’s logic, I try to focus on my work. Attempting to settle back into my once familiar routine, it doesn’t take long for me to immerse myself into the world of numbers to which I’ve always been so comfortable. When my stomach alerts me that I am ready for lunch, I head for the kitchen. I quickly heat my food and return to my desk, doing the best I can to avoid my colleagues’ stares and questioning glances. I eat in the quiet confines of my work area and get back to my task. 

It is almost five, and I have begun shutting things down for the evening when I realize I have not had a single encounter with Ygritte. For that I am thankful. If I can keep this up, staying here will not be too difficult. After all, I love what I do.

 

* * *

 

It is eerily quiet in the parking garage as I walk to my car, and I have a strange feeling I’m being watched.  Wanting out of here as quickly as possible, I walk at a faster pace. Just as I turn the corner, seeing my car, Ygritte steps into my line of vision. Startled by her sudden appearance, I freeze. _Shit! Now what!?_ “Ygritte, what can I do for you?” I ask, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from her. 

“What can you do for me?” She repeats, the corners of her mouth twisting into an evil grin. “Well, Daenerys, we are going to go for a little drive.” 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” 

“Oh, but you are.” She smirks, pulling out a gun. 

“Ygritte, what the hell?” 

“Just shut up and get in the car!” 

“Why are you doing this?” I begin walking towards my car when she points the gun at me. My hand is in my jacket pocket and on my phone, wishing I could make a phone call. _Just one phone call._ Her eyes light up. 

“I promised Daario we’d come for a visit.” 

“We’re going to the jail?” 

“No, you idiot!” She huffs. Reading the confusion on my face she goes on. “You haven’t heard yet? Well, let me be the one to give you the wonderful news. _He’s out_ ; I picked him up this morning. It was such a fun, overdue reunion.” She says licking her lips. 

“What? How?” 

“There is this little thing called bail. I put the money up for his bail, and he is out… at least until he goes back to court.” 

“You are even crazier than I realized.” 

At this she shoves me into the side of my car. “Get in, you stupid bitch!” 

I open the door and just as I’m sliding in, I feel my phone vibrate with an incoming call. Praying it is Jon, I swipe my thumb across the screen hoping I’ve connected the call and not ignored it. It only takes a second for her to get around the car and into the passenger seat. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Enough with the questions. Just drive, get on Main Street and head north. I will instruct you where to go.” 

I want to keep her talking, but I don’t want to further piss her off. “Ygritte, Jon is expecting me. If I’m not home soon, he will come looking for me.” 

“You think I don’t know that? We know he will come looking for you. That doesn’t mean he will find you. Of course, it would be more interesting if he did.” 

“Well, if you want him to find us, why don’t you have Daario go get him?” 

“It’s more of a game this way. If you haven’t noticed, Daario likes his games.” She arches her eyebrow, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“But I don’t want to play the game. So, how about I drop you off and head home?” 

“You are hilarious, you know that? Turn left at the light.”

I do as she says, keeping quiet. Hoping the connection is still open on my phone, and that whoever called can decipher the directions. After a few more turns, I realize we are just outside of town, not far from my dad’s house and where Jon and Arya’s parents still live. Where the hell is she taking me?

“What’s wrong, Daenerys? Why so quiet all of a sudden? It sucks not being able to control what happens in your life, doesn’t it?” 

“What’s the point, Ygritte? Nothing I say is going to matter to you anyway. You are still going to force me to go wherever it is you are taking me. I do have one question though, something I’ve been curious about since our last little chat.” 

“Yeah? Enlighten me, what are you so curious about?” 

“If you’ve been with Daario for the past, what did you say, five years? It doesn’t bother you that he is so determined to have me, even if it’s unwanted? That he is having you hand deliver me to him? That’s just sick, if you ask me.” 

“You don’t know shit! Daario and I, we have an open relationship, an understanding of sorts.” 

“So, while Daario was out screwing all those women with Jon, the ones in the photos…” I am forced to swallow past the lump in my throat to continue, trying not to vomit at my words. “Where were you? How many men were you with? Or were you sitting at home, fantasizing about Jon, while waiting for Daario to return?” 

“That’s enough! Shut up! Turn right up here and park behind that tree. We’ll walk the rest of the way.” 

“That’s it, isn’t it? It was only open on Daario’s side. He’s allowed to screw anyone and everyone he wants, but you have to be a good little girl and only sleep with him. That’s a horrible relationship.” 

“Get out and start moving!” Once we are out of the car, she is right behind me, the gun at my back. 

“Ygritte, all I’m saying is, you deserve better than that. Daario is using you, it isn’t right.” She shoves me again, harder this time. I stumble and fall forward, landing on my hands and knees. 

“Get up and don’t say another fucking word! I will kill you!” 

Out of fear she may use that gun, I keep quiet and do as she demands. It seems we are in the middle of nowhere when she speaks again. “We’re here.” She looks up; I follow her gaze seeing an old tree house that has long ago deteriorated. I get a feeling this is not just any tree house. 

_It is the Tree House!_

“A tree house? Why are we here, Ygritte?” 

Just then Daario steps out from behind the tree. “Well hello, my two beauties.” He quickly kisses Ygritte before turning his attention to me.

 

_**“Miss me?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup! i decided to keep you all on the edge...
> 
> love lotz!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT... CHARACTER DEATH..

**_“Miss me?”_ **

“Not in the slightest.” I say making him chuckle.

“There’s my sassy girl.”

“News flash, I’m not your girl. Never have been, never will be.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Tonight, you’re mine. And if you cooperate like a good little girl, I won’t have Ygritte shoot you.”

This seems to irritate Ygritte. “Enough, up the stairs.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Daario says sarcastically, earning a disapproving glare from her. He laughs saying, “After you, ladies.”

We climb the battered rope latter; me first, followed closely by Ygritte and then Daario. Once inside, I realize I have nowhere to go. There is nowhere to run. I panic and resort to pleading. “Please, just let me go home. We can pretend none of this happened.”

“I love it when a woman begs.” He begins rubbing himself. His erection forming a bulge in his pants. This cannot be happening. _Not again._ Judging by the look on her face, Ygritte is enjoying the show he is putting on.

“First, I want to watch the two of you make out.” smiling wickedly to me, clearly enjoying the panic clearly showing in my face while my eyes widened in disbelief.

Ygritte begins slowly walking toward me as if she is trying to look seductive.

“What? No! I am not going to do anything with her.” my mind works overtime thinking of possible ways to stop her from coming to me, clenching my hand to not make a move to provoke something that may jeopardize me and my baby’s situation.

“Oh, come on, Daenerys. Let’s have some fun.” She says with a wink.

“Well,” he sighs, “if you don’t want to play nice with Ygritte, I guess that just means you are ready for the main course.” He continues rubbing himself while thrusting his hips into his hand.

“Please, don’t.” I cry.

The next thing I know, Ygritte is kissing me. Her lips are soft and small. Not Jon’s and not what I want at all. I fear the alternative is worse however, so while I refuse to kiss her back, I don’t force her away either. Giving the illusion I am playing along.

Seeing this as some sort of victory, she nudges me back onto the floor. I cannot stop the tears that are streaming down my face. Giving up on me returning her kiss, she moves her lips from my mouth down to my neck, leaving an icy cold trail in its wake. Her hands are gentle as they explore my chest, and when she pushes my shirt up to expose my bra, I try to plead with her. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Just shut up, relax and enjoy it.” She says, not giving a second thought to my tears. She reaches for the cups of my bra, yanking them down. My tits are now on full display for both of them. When I try to cover myself, Daario grabs my wrists, pinning them to the floor. “No, you don’t.”

Ygritte is giving him quite the show as she takes my breast into her mouth, I hear his moan and I cry harder. “Please…stop this…” She seems to be thoroughly enjoying herself when I feel her rolling her hips, grinding her pussy against my thigh.

“Why are you doing this?” I ask them not being able to hide the tremble in my voice.

“Because I want to and because we can. No more talking or I will gag you.” He says.

When her mouth leaves my tits only to continue its journey lower, I can’t take anymore. Turning my head to the side I throw up. My body’s way of rebelling against what they are doing, what they plan to still do to me.

This gets their attention.

Releasing my wrists and backing away, I hear Daario’s voice. “What the fuck!?”

Followed by Ygritte’s. “That’s fucking disgusting. I’m done. I’m not going anywhere near that now.”

“You will if I tell you to!”

I hear them continue to argue for a moment longer as my stomach continues to expel its contents. Thankful for the reprieve, I cover myself.

“Are you finished?” His tone dripping with sarcasm. When I look up, Daario is staring at me, pissed. “Look sick or not, I’m still fucking you. I don’t care if I have to bend you over and fuck you doggy style. I’m hitting that pussy!”

“Please don’t!” I beg.

“Please don’t!” He repeats, mocking me. “Don’t you ever get tired of repeating yourself.” Growing tired of his own game, he reaches for his belt. Ygritte comes over and unbuckles it for him, followed by the button of his jeans. “Here, let me help.” She purrs.

I turn away as she pulls his dick out of his boxers and slides her mouth over him. When I hear his deep moan, I risk a look at his face, hoping with everything in me that his eyes will be closed, lost in the moment. They are. Seizing the opportunity, I slowly try to inch my way toward the makeshift door. I am almost there when a board creaks; his eyes go wide instantly, “Whoa, where do you think you’re going?”

Shit! I try to run for it, but he pushes Ygritte away, making it to the door before I do. “I don’t fucking think so. The fun is just getting started.”

“Let me go!” I shout when he grabs my arm, turning me roughly so my back is now to his front. All I know is I cannot let him do this. When he leans in to kiss the back of my neck, I lean forward, then throw my head back as hard as I can. I connect with his face, but I fear I have hurt myself more than I have him.

“You bitch!” He shoves me. I land in the center of the floor on my hands and knees. Looking back, I see blood pouring from his nose. “After I’m done with you, I’m going to let Ygritte kill you!”

“Are you always going to let him run the show?” I ask Ygritte. She looks back and forth between the two of us, not saying a word. “It’s obvious he’s only using you. Did you see how fast he pushed you aside to come after me? He could have just let me go and enjoyed being with you. But you weren’t good enough. You’ve never been good enough.”

“Shut up!”

“See, he knows it’s true, and he doesn’t want you to realize it.  He wants to keep you his little puppet.”

Ygritte still isn’t speaking; she is just holding the gun looking back and forth as if Daario and I were an interesting tennis match. I need to keep her focus. “He controls every move you make. You deserve more than that. You deserve better.”

“Ygritte, don’t listen to her. You know I love you.”

“Love? If he loved you, why is he doing this? If he loved you, he wouldn’t be fucking all those other girls for all these years. There is no rationalizing it. That isn’t love. Think about it, he had you force me to come out here; he wanted to rape me in front of you, essentially making you watch while he fucked me. How is that love?”

“She doesn’t know how things work between us, baby.”

“He’s right, I don’t. But I know love. And if he loved you, instead of being here, he’d be home making love to you right now after being locked up and away from you. He got out today, because of you, yet here he is, proving that you are just his little puppet. Aside from that, you mean nothing to him.”

“For fuck’s sake! Enough of this, Ygritte give me the damn gun!” Just as he is lunging for her, I hear shots ring out.

Screaming, so much screaming.

Blood, so much blood.

Realizing I need to get out of here, or I could be next… I jump up, making the short trip to the door. Taking the rope ladder as quickly as I can, I try not to fall.

After what feels like forever, I finally reach the ground. I turn toward my car, ready to make a break for it. But I run straight into what feels like a brick wall. I scream when that wall closes around me. I push… fighting, trying desperately to get away.

“Daenerys, Baby, please stop fighting me. It’s only me.”  Jon’s pleading voice breaks through the ringing in my ears.

“Jon!?” I cry, crumbling into him.

“It’s me, Baby. I’m here.” He holds me tighter.

When I take in my surroundings, I see that there are police officers, seemingly everywhere. Two are carefully, quietly climbing the rope ladder, guns drawn.

“Jon! Daario... I think he’s dead.” I try to speak around my sobs. “I think Ygritte shot him!”

He shakes his head. “I shot him.”

“What? But how did…” I let my question fall off.

“Are you okay?” He steps back, holding me at arm’s length to look me over.

“I’m a little shaken up, but I’m okay. How did you know to come here?”

“I tried calling you as I was leaving work to ask what you wanted for dinner. When the call connected, I almost hung up because it was muffled and I thought we had a bad connection.” He pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But then I heard her voice. All I could do was stay on the line and hope she said something that would give up the location she was taking you to.”

He is still holding me close when he continues. “I rushed to my car and got on Main Street heading north, hoping she would say something, anything that would give me a clue. I just kept driving, making guesses as to where she was having you turn left and right. I was getting nowhere that is until you gave it away by asking her why you were at a tree house.”

“I had no idea who was calling, or if the call had even connected. But I hoped it was you and you were still on there. I knew you would know where to find us if you knew we were at a tree house.”

“You did good, Baby. I knew instantly. Not wanting to disconnect the call, I put it on speakerphone, pulling over long enough to send Arya a text to call the police and send them out here, letting her know I’d have to explain later. Then, I rushed here. I tried waiting for the cops; I was here waiting and listening. I knew you were somewhat in control of the situation when I heard you talking to Ygritte. It wasn’t until I heard him demand that she give him the gun I knew I had to do something fast. He was still standing in the door; I knew I couldn’t let him get that gun, so I fired mine.”

“I didn’t even know you had a gun. I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you. If I’d have just stayed home, like you asked, none of this would have happened.”

“Ssshhh. It’s not your fault. If it didn’t happen then, they would have found another way to get you alone. You can’t blame yourself.”

I don’t say another word, letting Jon be my strength. I can hear people talking and moving around in the tree house. I see more officers moving around here on the ground. I know it’s only a matter of time before they ask for our statements, a sense of déjà vu overcoming me.

I look up as I hear a car rushing down the dirt road; the car is barely put into park when I see Arya jump out. She runs over to where Jon and I are standing. “What the hell is going on?” She asks as Gendry steps up behind her, placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Just as Jon opens his mouth to explain, we see two EMTs carefully removing a body bag from the tree house. I hear Arya’s sharp intake of breath when we see two more EMTs extracting a second body bag. I look up at Jon who has the same look of confusion on his face.

When an officer, one of the first to originally go up, joins us. “Sir, can I ask what happened? We were expecting him to be coming down in a body bag, but two?”

The officer looks at us for a moment before he explains, “Look, we are still investigating, and we need a statement from both of you, but off the record, when you fired your weapon it did hit Mr. Naharis.  However, it would appear you weren’t the only one that fired a shot. Apparently, Ms. Wild fired off her own shot.”

When none of us speak, he goes on. “Her gun was equipped with a silencer. By the time we got inside, she had already turned the gun on herself. You shot him, but it wasn’t a fatal wound. This is now a kidnapping investigation that ended with a murder/suicide.”

He turns his attention to me, “Ms. Targaryen, I am very sorry; I know you have been through a terrible ordeal this evening. I will send a couple of my men over to take your statements shortly.”

We remain in a stunned silence as the officer walks away. I turn, burying my face in Jon’s chest. “Is it really over?”

Rubbing my back, he tries to calm me. “Yeah, it is, Baby. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He pulls back looking deep into my eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean really okay?” I catch his eyes travel to my stomach before returning to mine. I know he is asking if I think the baby is okay.

“Yeah, I think I am.” I give him a small smile.

“Oh, my god! Daario and Ygritte… they’re dead!? What the fuck happened tonight?” I turn to see Arya looking at us like we have suddenly grown another head or third eye. I continue holding onto Jon, allowing his strength to carry me as he retells tonight’s events to her and Gendry.

I only temporarily let go of him when Arya pulls me into a hug. “I am so sorry this shit happened to you. They won’t ever be able to get to you again.”

All I can do is nod.

It takes about an hour for us to give our statements, and then they allow us to leave. We promise Arya to call her tomorrow and we set out for home. It is a quiet ride, as I expected it to be. I don’t know what to say, my words escaping me.

As soon as the door closes and we are safely locked away in the apartment, he has me in his arms. Holding me gently, but firmly against him. In his arms is the only place I truly feel safe anymore. Not even trying to hold back, I let my tears flow. Allowing his shirt to absorb my pain as I soak up his strength. I’m not sure how long we stand there holding one another, but when I pull back; I see that I am not the only one who cried.

“I’m sorry.” He shakes his head, pulling me over to the couch and onto his lap. “I’d give anything for you not to have had to hear the things that went on in that tree house.”

“I’d give anything for you not to have had to endure the things that went on in that tree house.”

I say nothing, how can I?

Holding me tighter he continues, “What went on in that tree house is repulsive, and if I’m being honest, I’m glad they’re both fucking dead. They can burn in Hell together, although even Hell is too good for them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M saddened by the news that one of my favorite writer here decided to delete and permanently leave AO3. I really hope that she changes her mind and upload again her work because they are brilliant and obviously you can't just leave us with the line "I want a divorce..." but if she really decided to leave, well what can we really do?
> 
> To one my favorite "targaryenrestoration" author of "Royalty" and "Until the end of Our Days" this chapter if for you..
> 
> (I'M STILL BEGGING.....DON'T LEAVE US...CHANGE YOUR MIND...PLEASE....)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little light chapter after all the mess.. :)

First thing Tuesday morning, I called Mr. Lannister, who had of course already heard what happened. He assured me that my job was safe and offered his sincerest condolences. He also insisted that I take the rest of the week off. What the hell? If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he had talked to Jon. 

Jon took the day off to stay home with me. 

Now, it’s Wednesday. He had a meeting first thing in the morning but, wants to pick me up for our appointment as opposed to just meeting there. I love how involved he already is. He texts me to tell me he is on his way to pick me up. I cannot contain my excitement as I meet him outside. We arrive at our appointment about fifteen minutes early. I sign in and get started on my paperwork right away. The fact that Jon is here proves to be helpful as I am filling out the family history information for his side. When the nurse calls my name, I still have not finished. She is quick to assure me I will have plenty of time to complete it before Dr. Martell joins us. 

I pee in a cup, get weighed and, have all my vitals taken. Once the nurse has asked all the needed questions, she leaves us to finish and wait. 

_And we wait._

Waiting is not my forte. Jon laughs at me as I impatiently swing my legs. “What? I’m bored... and you, are not nice.” I pretend to pout. 

“You are so cute. Being impatient isn’t going to get her in here any quicker.” He continues to laugh. Dr. Martell softly knocks and enters the room, just as I’m looking for something to throw at him. 

“Well, good morning, Daenerys.”  She smiles at me before looking over to Jon.  “I’m guessing, this is the happy father-to-be?” 

Jon’s face lights up. “Yes, ma’am. I’m Jon.” 

“It’s good to meet you, Jon.” She returns her attention to me. “So, we had a positive test after all?” She inquires as she reviews my notes in her laptop. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m curious, why did you wait so long to retest.” 

“I don’t know. I guess I was in denial. I was under a lot of stress; I thought that was why my period hadn’t come.” 

“I see. Well, the good news is you’re here now. We need to get you started on your prenatal vitamins immediately. I’d also like to do an ultrasound.” 

“Will we get those little pictures?” 

“We should be able to get a few.” She smiles. “I need you to change into this gown while I go get the ultrasound machine.” 

“Don’t I just need to raise my shirt, so you can move that thing around my stomach?” 

“Um, no, that type of ultrasound is a couple months away yet. At this stage in your pregnancy, we need to do a transvaginal ultrasound.” The alarm must be clear on my face as she is quick to reassure me. “Don’t worry; it’s not as scary as it sounds. And Jon can stay with you the entire time. Now, I’ll let you get changed and I’ll be right back.” 

Once she’s out of the room, I remove my clothes and put on my fancy gown. Jon moves his chair closer to the bed, grabbing my hand. I feel myself freaking out, my anxiety peaking. “I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“What’s wrong, Baby?” He rubs his thumb over my knuckles, attempting to calm me. 

“Jon, that ultrasound, transvaginal… just the sound of it is freaking me out… not to mention the fact I had to take my clothes off.” 

“Try to relax. I’m right here with you, I’m not going anywhere. It will be over before we know it, and we might get to see our baby.” 

I lean back trying to calm my racing heart. It does not take long for Dr. Martell to return, wheeling her equipment in on a cart. After going to the sink and washing her hands, she returns with gloves on. Holding up, what to me resembles a vibrator? “This is what will help us try to see your baby. While it will be uncomfortable, it shouldn’t hurt. I need you to put your feet up as if we were getting ready for a Pap test, then try to relax as much as possible. Once I get an image of your baby, we will get some measurements and pictures for you.” 

I do as she asks, feeling awkward and holding on to Jon’s hand as tightly as I can. Once she preps the vibrator-looking thing, I feel her push it inside me. Feeling myself tense, I force myself to focus on why we are here, trying to relax. This is so embarrassing. I try to ignore the foreign object that is being moved around inside me as I hear Dr. Martell tapping on the keyboard. A few moments later, she turns the monitor enough that the three of us can all see it. “Do you see this right here?” She asks using the mouse pointer to circle a specific area. 

“Yeah.” I feel my excitement growing. 

“That’s your baby.” She smiles, continuing to tap away on the keyboard. “I’m just going to get some measurements really quick.” 

I look over to Jon who is not moving his eyes from the monitor. He is captivated by the screen and he looks so happy. I hear Dr. Martell click something on the machine and a strange noise fills the room. “That is your baby’s heartbeat.” 

“Really?” I say on barely a whisper. I am overcome with emotion.  I savor the sound filling not only my ears, but my heart as well. I don’t even realize I am crying until I feel Jon brush away my tears. I see his own tears, as he leans in to kiss me, saying, “I love you.” Just loud enough for me to hear. I could lie hear listening to that sound forever. Jon, thinking more quickly than myself asks, “Dr. Martell, do you mind if I capture the sound with my phone before you turn it off, please?” 

She seems more than happy to oblige us, even turning the volume up to assure he gets it clearly. The ultrasound ends much too quickly. Before we know it, our baby’s heartbeat no longer fills the room and its image no longer fills the screen. She said the baby is measuring perfectly. Taking into consideration, the first day of my last period and the date that Jon and I believe we conceived, she estimates our due date to be June 23rd. She explained that we are considered seven weeks plus four days from gestation, but we are five weeks plus four days from conception. This is so confusing to me. 

“So, I guess I just don’t get how we can be over seven weeks, if we didn’t conceive until two weeks after that.” 

“I know it’s confusing; for what it’s worth, the seven weeks is just for medical purposes used to determine how far along a woman is when she doesn’t know when she conceived. We know that your baby is almost six weeks.” She smiles at me. “That means, I want to see you once a month, as long as there are no problems. And about fourteen weeks from now, we will do another ultrasound. At that time, should you choose, we may be able to determine your baby’s gender.” 

After thanking her for everything, she tells us she sent the prescription for prenatal vitamins to my pharmacy, and I need to begin them right away. She gives me a list of recommended dos and don’ts before saying goodbye and leaving me to change. 

The door no more than closes and Jon has me in his arms. “That was amazing. Seeing our baby, hearing it… makes everything all more real.” 

“I know! Thank you for being here with me. I still can’t believe we have pictures of our _little flakes_.” 

“Our _little flakes_?” He’s smiling at me with his hand on my stomach. 

“Yeah.” I say, feeling my face turn red. “Your last name is Snow, so the baby is our little flakes ‘ _Snow flakes_ ’… until we can give him or her more proper name.” 

“I love it.” He brushes his lips softly at my temple, then quietly says, “One day I hope your last name will be Snow, as well.” 


	20. Chapter 20

It has been just over two weeks since our appointment; my vitamins are helping with my fatigue… well, a little at least. I have returned to work, and we seem to be returning to a somewhat normal way of life now that we are no longer dealing with Ygritte and Daario. I struggle with feeling guilt over the loss of two lives although I know that it was their own evilness that ultimately finished them.

It is Thanksgiving. The year my mom left, Jon’s parents invited dad and I to join them for Thanksgiving dinner; it has been a tradition ever since. We do the same for Christmas. This year will be no different, yet completely different. Dad and I will still join them for dinner, but it will be the first time Jon and I will be there as a couple. 

I am nervous. 

The last time I saw or spoke to his parents was over the summer. They have been away the past few months on an extended vacation. Arya and Jon have talked to them on numerous occasions, and I know they are aware of us, but I still cannot seem to get my nerves under control as we get ready to go. 

“Baby, relax. Dinner with my parents isn’t a new thing for us.” 

“I know, it’s just… things are different now.” 

“It will be fine, trust me.” He winks at me, then proceeds to smack me on my ass before leaving the bedroom. 

“Ow! What the hell was that for?!” 

“Just warming you up for tonight.” He chuckles. Peeking his head back into the room he says, “Oh, and Daenerys, if you are still acting so shy and awkward once we get there… I will take you up to my old room and distract you.” 

He leaves. I’m standing there with my mouth hanging open in shock. He wouldn’t. Not in his parents’ house. Would he? No way! Damn it, now that’s all I’m going to think about! 

* * *

 

I call dad once we are on our way to dinner, knowing he wants to meet us there. When we pull into the drive, I see that Arya and Gendry are already here. Arya is preparing a massive feast for everyone today; she would have some hungry men hunting her down if she weren’t here. We see dad pull in, and Jon grabs my hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’m gonna be.” I sigh. 

“Remember, there is no reason to be nervous.” He reassures me before jumping out of his SUV.

“Hey kids.” Dad greets us. 

“Hi Dad. How are you?” I give him a quick hug and step aside to allow Jon to greet him.

“I’m starving. Let’s go say hi to the folks and eat.” He winks at us and smiles. 

We do not even make it to the door before Jon’s mom, Lyanna, rushes out throwing her arms around him. “I’ve missed you so much!!!” 

“I’ve missed you too, Mom.” His voice has a gentle tone I’m sure is reserved just for her. When she turns to me, I debate running. 

“Daenerys, sweetheart… I’ve missed you, too! I’m so glad the two of you finally admitted what we’ve all known for years! I love you and couldn’t be happier for you both!” Her gushing is overwhelming, and my hormones are already in overdrive. I am unable to hold back the tears.

“Thank you, Lyanna. That means more than you know.” 

“Oh, honey, no crying.” 

I feel Jon’s soothing touch at the small of my back. “I’m sorry. I can’t seem to help it. I was so nervous coming here.” 

“Nonsense. Now, come on inside, that girl has gone crazy inside my kitchen.  Aerys, I’m glad you could join us.” 

“I’m just glad you still invite this old man year after year.” 

“It wouldn’t be the same without you. You and Daenerys have been part of our family for thirteen years now, and that’s how it will stay.” 

When we step inside, we are overwhelmed by the enticing aroma escaping the kitchen. It is clear that Arya has outdone herself once again. Gendry is in the living room with Robert, Arya and Jon’s dad, watching football. Gendry is completely unaware of anything going on around him, if I were to guess, I would say he is nervous about what he is about to do. Leaving the guys to watch the game, Lyanna and I make our way to the kitchen. 

“Arya, it smells amazing in here!” I say in greeting. 

“Daenerys, you guys made it. Let me get this pie in the oven, then we can set the table. Dinner is pretty much ready, just finishing desserts.” She gets her timer set, and then looks around, clearly checking off her mental list of what is done. Once she is satisfied, she asks Lyanna and I to help her set the table and carry food in. 

As I am carrying a tray of croissants in, Jon pulls me aside to whisper, “Both dads know, mom and Arya are the only two that don’t.” He quickly grabs the tray pulling me in for a kiss as Arya walks by. 

“Get a room you two!” She teases. 

“Don’t tempt me.” He jokes. 

“Jon!” I feel my face turn various shades of pink and red.

As they both laugh at me, Lyanna walks in the room. “What did I miss?” 

“Nothing!” I say instantly, bringing on a new bout of laughter from these two jerks.

“Yeah, yeah. Are we ready to eat?” I am thankful she didn’t question further, it would have only added to my embarrassment. 

Once we are all seated, I look around this table at this amazing meal… I know I am truly blessed. When Arthur stands to speak, we all look up. “We are going to try something different this year. This year, before we devour this amazing food, I’d like for us to go around taking our turns saying what we are thankful for. I’ll start. I am thankful for every one of you. We have been blessed to be able to extend our family circle to welcome Aerys, Daenerys, and Gendry… we wouldn’t want it any other way.” His words are a comfort. 

Arthur takes his seat, Lyanna speaks. “I’m thankful to have another year to celebrate with all of you. While we enjoyed our trip, we are happy to be home, with our family.” She chuckles before continuing. “I’m also thankful my daughter can cook, so I didn’t have to.” She looks over to Jon who takes her cue. 

“I am thankful that I have such an amazing life. My world contains more love than I ever felt possible.” Beneath the table, I feel him squeeze my knee, as he turns to face me. “I’m thankful that this beautiful girl was brought into my life all those years ago, and that we finally admitted to each other what we’ve both known for so long.” 

As all eyes turn to me, I can’t stop the tears that have welled in my eyes. “What he said.” I try for humor as I dab a napkin over my tears. “Seriously though, I’d be a mess… well, more of a mess, if it weren’t for all of you. Mr. and Mrs. Snow, I’m thankful that you welcomed that sad little girl into your home and offered to show her what it’s like to feel a mother’s love, even if it was via surrogate.” Grabbing my dad’s hand, I go on. “Not only opening your hearts to me, but to this amazing man that I have the honor of calling my dad. I’m thankful that God gave me a sister, even if we were born to different parents. Arya, I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you when you befriend me. Gendry, thank you for always having my back.” 

That brings me to Jon, I look into those beautiful eyes and sigh. “There are no words that can even begin to describe how thankful I am for you. I feel so lucky to call you _mine_ , I’m only sorry we wasted so many years getting here.” 

“Enough sappy!” Arya chimes in. “I love you, but please stop swooning over my brother… it’s kind of gross.” The table erupts in laughter. “I am thankful to be here with all of you. I have the best family a girl could ever hope for, a man that has stayed by my side through everything life throws our way. What more could I want? I love you all, yes even you, Aerys.” She smiles at my dad as she says this. “I’m thankful I’ve been blessed with two dads, no matter how much grief I gave you both growing up.” She finishes on a wink. 

My dad looks around the table before speaking. “Thank you, Arya, for skipping me and giving me a moment to collect my thoughts.” He chuckles. “I’m of course thankful for my little girl. Everything I’ve ever done in this life has been for you, and there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m thankful for all of you, for giving us not a second family… just a family; because that’s something we wouldn’t have without you.” 

I look over to Gendry, who looks as if he is ready to pass out. If I didn’t know better, I'd think he was about to chicken out. It isn’t long before he snaps himself out of it. Pushing his hand through his hair, he begins. “This Thanksgiving, Arya, I want to give you another reason to be thankful.” 

“What?” She asks in obvious confusion. 

He stands, pushing his chair back and out of the way. Reaching into his pocket, he leans down on one knee. “Arya, I love you. You have been my everything for as long as I can even remember. Not only can I not imagine my life without you, I wouldn’t want to. If you’ll have me, I vow to spend my life doing everything in my power to keep you happy. Your smile lights up my world, and I want to keep that smile on your beautiful face. Arya, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?” 

_“YES!”_ She shouts. “I love you, Gendry!” She cries as he slides the diamond on her finger. We all cheer as they share a small kiss. As I look around, there isn’t a dry eye around. 

Needing to get my emotions under control, I speak up, hoping to bring some comedic relief to the room. 

“Now who’s being sappy?” 

Arya looks up from her hand, and over to me. She wails with laughter. “You do realize, I control what your maid of honor dress looks like, you had better be nice.” 

With that, the room is back to a lighter note. We enjoy a meal fit for royalty, and an evening full of conversation with the ones we love.

 

* * *

 

It’s not too late when we get home. After an eventful day, surprisingly I am not tired. Still thinking of Jon’s words… and his hand across my ass, I am feeling rather horny. He locks the door, and when he turns around, I run my hands up his chest, sliding his top button open, before moving to the next. He has a grin on his face as he asks, “Can I help you with something?” 

“Mmm hmm.” I respond with my lips on his neck as I continue my path down his shirt. Once I have it fully unbuttoned, I push it off his shoulders. He pulls his arms out, tossing it aside before wrapping his arms around my waste. 

I walk backwards, pulling him with me until we are in front of the couch. With my hands around his neck, in his hair, I kiss him deeply. At my urging, he takes a seat on the couch and I straddle him. For the first time in my life, I am thankful that I am wearing a dress as I feel his hands slide over my lace panties. Rolling my hips, I feel him growing hard. 

“Damn, Baby. I like these.” He says before bringing his hand down, smacking my ass. Not expecting it, I grind into him. Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever think I would enjoy being spanked, but here I am, loving it and my pussy is soaked. 

He brings his hands up my sides, effectively taking my dress with them, pulling it over my head and tossing it. Taking in the matching bra I am wearing, he licks his lips. I set a nice rhythm moving over him while his hands maneuver over my body. 

Unable to resist, I bite his neck… not too hard, but hard enough. My hands seek the button of his pants. Having gotten much more efficient over the last month or so, it doesn’t take me long to have them undone. I rise up, allowing him to slide his pants and boxers off. 

With his hard cock bared, I rub my lace covered pussy against him. Soft and slow at first, then picking up my pace. He pulls the lace cups down pushing my tits out, and into his face. He massages them, teasing my nipples. It is hot; erotic. It is sensual, everything I am craving. 

Sliding my fingers along the edge of my waist, I start to slide my panties off, wanting more of him. But he stops me. Reaching his hand down between my legs, he moves his finger along the edge of my panties, before pushing it inside. I don’t even try to hold back the moan that escapes as he drags my wetness around, playing with me. Just before I explode, he holds my panties to one side, while positioning himself to enter me. I slowly slide myself down, taking him fully. 

He leans in, holding me as I hold him. We could not be any closer if we tried. Skin to skin, heart to heart, we dance this dance of ours. The pleasure is indescribable. We barely move, just savor the feeling of being exactly where we are. 

Even the gentle rocking motion proves too much. I break first. Jon sends me soaring. My orgasm does it for him. Feeling me detonate was all it took to send him over the edge. We continue to hold each other while the aftershocks rack our bodies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES!!!

A few weeks before Christmas, Arya and I get together for a girls’ night… also known as our first wedding planning session. For someone who claims marriage was never a big deal, she seems to have all the details worked out in her head. I could not be happier for her. I always knew that she secretly dreamt of becoming Gendry’s wife, she just wouldn’t bring herself to voice it, not wanting him to feel pressured into asking. 

I understand where she is coming from. If the time comes for Jon to ask me, I do not want him to feel obligated. I told him precisely that after our first doctor’s appointment. It melted my heart even more to know that one day he wants me to carry his last name; I never want him to feel he has to marry me however, just because of our baby. 

_Our baby,_ I cannot wait until Christmas when Jon and I will finally share our secret. It is getting harder and harder to hide. We are both overcome with joy and want the world to know. Not to mention, I do not seem to be one of those lucky women who will be able to hide their pregnancy. I have not finished my first trimester, yet I feel my clothes getting just a little tighter. We couldn’t keep it from them much longer if we wanted to. 

“Well, what do you think of this one?” Arya is intently looking at a page in a bridal magazine. I was completely absorbed in my own thoughts, having no clue where we are in our planning. 

“I’m sorry, what are we looking at?”

“What is with you today, Daenerys? You are so distracted. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s good, sorry my mind just sort of drifted for a few.” 

“What were you thinking about?” 

_Your niece or nephew._ “Nothing really, just daydreaming. Trying to picture your day. I am so happy for you, Arya. You and Gendry are perfect for each other. I can’t wait till you’re married. Have you set a date yet?” I need to know how fat I will be. 

“Thanks Daenerys.” She is now beaming. “We are thinking of waiting until next August, that way I have time to plan and get things in order.” 

That will give me a little time to work some baby weight off. “I know you will make it perfect.” 

The rest of the evening is spent planning away. I help her pick out colors, purple, hot pink, and black. We have narrowed down the type of flowers she would like. She has also decided she wants an outdoor venue offering an indoor setting as well, in case of weather. Our next girls’ night will be spent narrowing down a selection of places to inquire about. We are going to begin dress hunting after the holidays. 

Jon and Gendry return a little after nine. I am yawning as he walks up to give me a kiss. “I guess that’s my cue to steal you away.” 

“Is planning my wedding that boring?” Arya teases while Gendry grins.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long day. I’ve had fun planning with you.” Another kiss brushes my forehead,

“Come on Baby, let’s get you home.” 

After we say our goodbyes, we head out. I am exhausted. On the way home, with my head resting on the window, in my groggy state I can’t help but ask, “Jon?” 

“Yeah, Baby?” 

“Will you still love me when I’m fat?” 

Trying to hold back his laughter, he questions, “What are you talking about?” 

“My clothes are already getting tight and I’m not even into our second trimester.” On the verge of tears, I go on. “I’m going to be huge, and you won’t want me anymore.” I am sure it’s my hormones talking, but I am unable to contain my sadness at the thought of him no longer wanting me. 

“Baby, you aren’t getting fat. Please stop. I told you before; nothing could ever make me stop loving you, wanting you. I wish you could see how beautiful you are. Is your body going to change? Yes, but you will still be beautiful. I can guarantee I will still want you. You are carrying my baby, the most precious gift you could ever give me. How could you possibly think I wouldn’t find the entire process beautiful?” 

By the time we reach our apartment and Jon has parked his SUV, I have lost the battle with trying to hold back my tears. His words have pulled on my heartstrings to the point I am sobbing. He is out and at my door before I even have a chance to open it. 

He cradles my face in his hands pulling me in for a passionate kiss, full of love. All too soon he pulls back. Using his thumbs to brush the tears from my face, he looks into my eyes holding my gaze. “Daenerys, I love you with everything in me. I won’t ever let you forget that. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, will ever change how I feel for you. The changes your body is going to make for the sake of our baby will only make you more beautiful in my eyes.  I can’t wait to see you with your belly rounded; when I will be able to rub my hand over it and feel our baby kick.” He splays one hand wide over my stomach as if to demonstrate. “Do you understand what I’m saying? Please tell me you get it.” 

“I do. I’m sorry. I don’t want to be this emotional wreck. I just can’t seem to help it these days.” Pulling him closer, I bury my face in his chest. 

With a kiss on my head while holding me tightly, he whispers “You don’t need to apologize to me.  We are in this together. Every step of the way, even when you get hormonal and lose your mind.” He teases. Thankful the mood has lightened, I let him lead me inside and into the bedroom. “Now,” with a gleam in his eye he lets out a heavy sigh, “I think you need a reminder of just how badly I want you. How badly I always want you, and always will.” 

Not another word is spoken, none are needed. No longer tired, I am full of desire. He strips me, taking his time. Once he has me just how he wants me, naked… he quickly removes his own clothes. 

He presses his body against mine; I feel his hard length against my stomach. We kiss, unhurried.  With every kiss, every caress of his hand on my body, he is showing me his love. Grabbing the back of my thighs, he lifts me, wrapping my legs around his waist. 

He walks us to the bed; he drops me and encourages me to move up toward the middle. He follows me, straddling my hips he devours me with his mouth, starting with mine. By the time he makes his way down my body, reaching my core, I am on fire. He spreads my legs wide, holding my thighs down, he indulges himself. It’s as if he cannot get enough, using his very talented mouth, he sends me over the edge repeatedly. 

“Jon, please.” I beg. “I can’t take anymore. I need you.”

After a few more swipes of his tongue, lapping at my juices, he kisses his way back up my body. Settling himself between my legs, he sinks into me. Slowly, so slowly it verges on torture. I try to quicken the pace, only to have him grab my hips, effectively halting me. “Please, faster.” 

“Not tonight, Baby. Tonight, we are going to take it slow. I’m going to make love to you, a reminder, so you never have doubts again.” 

He nuzzles into my neck. Kissing me tenderly. His gentle movements and the fullness of him filling me have my orgasm building. I am not sure how much more I can withstand before I combust from the heat. My walls begin to tighten, he must feel it. “That’s it. You’re almost there, me too. I want to cum with you, Baby. How close are you?” 

“Oh God, Jon! So close!” 

“Yeah?”  He is losing his control, and that is what finishes me. 

“NOW, Jon! I’m there now!” 

“That’s it, Baby! Fuck!” I feel his cock twitch as he shoots hot bursts of cum deep inside me. Breathless, we lie there with him still filling me. Bracing his forearms on the bed, he brushes his hand along my cheek. I lean into his loving touch. With love shining in his eyes, he smiles. “Was I effective at reminding you just how much I want you, how much I love you?” 

My grin covers my face. “Definitely, I may need you to remind me often though.” 

“Yeah?” He chuckles, “I’m pretty sure I can accommodate.” 

I wince as he pulls out of me and moves to lie beside me. I cuddle into his side, laying my head on his chest. “I love you, Jon.” 

Sensing I’m about to doze off he quietly speaks, “I love you too, Baby.  Before you drift off, let me go get something to clean you up.” 

Letting out a soft grumble, I move allowing him to get out of the bed. He returns with a warm washcloth. After cleaning me he tosses it aside and rejoins me. Neither of us caring to put clothes on. Who needs clothes when I have Jon to keep me warm?

 Jon set my mind at ease last night. No longer am I worried that he will stop loving me or no longer want me as my belly grows huge. However, the thought of outgrowing my already tightening clothes, is slightly disheartening. 

I am still staring at myself in the mirror, trying to conjure up a way to make my jeans button, when Jon walks in. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, you know, just plotting to take over the world.” I roll my eyes, letting out an exaggerated breath. Walking over to me, he slides his hands around my waist from behind. 

“You are such a smartass.” He replies, but I see the humor swimming in the reflection of his eyes in the mirror. “What’s wrong?” 

“They don’t fit. ALREADY! I can’t button them!” I huff. “There is no way I should outgrow my clothes this soon!” 

“You are so cute when you pout.” He remarks, and I glare at him.

“It’s not funny. At this rate, we will be lucky to hide it until Christmas!” 

“Let’s go.” 

“Wait. What? Where are we going?” 

“We need to go shopping. You need clothes and we have to find gifts to share the news with our parents.” 

“Jon, I don’t want to buy clothes.” 

“Well, you could always just start wearing my sweatpants everywhere.  I’m sure your boss won’t mind.” 

“Ugh! Fine! But you will probably have to buy me new clothes again next week.” 

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating, but if that’s what it takes, that’s what we will do.” He chuckles. 

Not wanting to risk running into any family or friends, we opt for making the hour drive to mall for our shopping endeavors. I get the feeling Jon is enjoying this much more than I am. He has dragged me through each store in the mall that could possibly contain any type of clothing for me, anything that could serve as a meaningful gift that won’t be too cheesy, and even wandered through countless isles of baby items. 

In one afternoon, he has supplied my closet with clothes in a variety of different sizes. Not heading to my pleas; it was all too much, and more than I could ever need. Still, he is very persistent in his pursuit to take care of me, insisting on buying everything. We have also picked out furniture for Jon’s spare bedroom that will soon become our nursery. I was able to convince him we should hold off on putting any of it together until we find out the baby’s gender, that way we aren’t having to move it or paint around it.

Stepping into one of the specialty shops, we were able to find custom photo frames. My eyes settle on a section; walking over I pick one up reading the words engraved upon it. Jon, reading it from over my shoulder, places is a kiss behind my ear. “It’s perfect, Baby.” 

“Yeah? It is, isn’t?” 

I’m still smiling as we walk to the counter with the frame. The clerk, whom we find out is also the owner, is kind and happy to help us. Once we have ordered our two frames, relaying what words we would like scrolled on each, we thank her and head out. 

Back out in to the valley of holiday shoppers, he turns to me, “Time to feed you. What would my babies like?” 

“Tacos.” My stomach growls at me as I state without hesitation. 

He groans, wrinkling his nose, “Tacos? Again? Fine, but once the baby gets here… you are grounded from tacos.” 

I burst out laughing, garnering strange looks from a few of the other shoppers. “That’s not fair. I can’t help it… they are the only things that sound good.” 

“You and your tacos… of all the foods you could crave, it had to be tacos.” He teases.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas Eve morning while Jon and I drink our coffee, mine decaf of course, my thoughts are on tonight. It has been a tradition since I moved out of dad’s house to always spend Christmas Eve with him and wake up in my old room Christmas morning. We have our own little celebration before heading to the Snow’s, continuing our celebration with them. With things being different this year, I am not sure what is supposed to happen now. I don’t want to let my dad down, but I cannot see myself sleeping well without Jon. 

Reaching over and grabbing my hand, he interrupts my thoughts. “What has you thinking so hard? If you keep it up, I swear I am going to see smoke coming from your ears soon.” 

Looking up, I squeeze his hand and smile. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking about tonight.” 

“What about it?” 

“I don’t know… it’s just I’ve always spent the night at dad’s Christmas Eve… and, well I’m just not sure what the plans are for tonight. I mean, I hate the thought of him spending it alone but…” 

“He won’t be alone.” He says with a gleam in his eye. “I know your tradition, and I’d never take that from you or your dad.” 

“But…” I begin and he quickly stops me. 

“But nothing. Baby, I knew you would feel torn, not knowing what to do.” He hesitates only a moment before continuing. “So, I called your dad yesterday. Turns out he wasn’t sure what the plan would be either. We talked for a few and agreed that you would want to be in two places at once.” At my blush, he grins. “And obviously we were right. Daenerys, we love you… and after our little chat we agreed, if you are good with it of course, we would just start a new tradition.” 

The confusion must be apparent on my face, before I ask, he explains. “You and I will both go and spend Christmas Eve with your dad; he is actually expecting us in a couple hours.” 

“Jon…” I say with tears burning my eyes. 

Pulling me into his arms he goes on. “We will spend Christmas Eve with him. We will stay at his place tonight, and we will give him our gift in the morning... in his house, in front of his tree… just like we should.” He places a tender kiss on my forehead. “And then we will head over to my parents’ house to continue the festivities, just like always. See Baby, you don’t have to over think things, okay? You’ve got me. I would do anything to put a smile on your face and make you happy. You and me? We’ve got this.” 

“I can’t believe you called my dad for me. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you. Now, finish your coffee…” his lips lift into a crooked grin “… I want you to come shower with me before we go. I need to be with you now because there is no way I’m touching you at your dad’s.” He finishes on a laugh. 

“Yeah? Are you sure you’ll be able to control yourself all night?” I tease before taking my mug to the sink. 

“Hmmm… I don’t think I have much choice.” He shakes his head and winks. “You are loud, and I still think your dad will shoot me.” 

“Oh, my god! I am not that bad, Jon!” I deny but knowing he is right, I feel the flush creep up my face. 

“You are.” His eyes shine with humor. “But I wouldn’t want it any other way.” After giving me a quick wink, he turns, heading for the bedroom… I willingly follow. 

Our shower is slow, sensual. We take our time washing, caressing one another. By the time the water runs cold, we are temporarily sated. I hope this passion we feel each time we make love never goes away. I don’t know that I could survive. I truly believe this man was created just for me, our hearts fit together perfectly. 

* * *

 

When we arrive at dad’s, he seems genuinely happy that Jon is here with me. At first, I was worried he only agreed so that I would still come, and things would feel awkward. I could not have been more wrong, leaving me relieved.  It feels right, as if this is how things are meant to be. 

“Hey kiddo, time to turn on ‘A Christmas Story’.” Dad tells me as I walk back into the living room, carrying a tray full of cheese, sausage, and crackers. This movie and these snacks are a staple in our holiday tradition. Every year, for 24 hours, they play a marathon of this movie… and it is the only thing you will find us watching during that time. I am sure we both could recite it word for word. 

“Perfect!” I respond excitedly, while handing them both plates for their snacks. “You’ve watched this before, haven’t you?” I ask Jon. 

“Ralphie and the bunny pajamas?” He laughs.  “Only about a million times. I love it!” 

“That’s good; I may have had to ask you to leave if you didn’t like it.” Dad jokes. 

We settle in for an evening of fun, laughter, and chatting. I could not have asked for a better night. We catch up on how things are going in each other’s lives, while avoiding dampening the mood by bringing up topics having to do with Daario and Ygritte. For that I am grateful. 

After the credits roll for the second time, dad calls it a night.  “I love you kids. Don’t stay up too late. We have an early morning, and Santa won’t come until you are asleep.” He grins. Standing to hug him, I laugh. “Goodnight, dad. I love you and thanks… for everything.” He winks at me when Jon tells him to have a goodnight, then turns toward his room leaving us alone. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks as I snuggle into his side. 

“I couldn’t be better. Tonight, having you here with us was absolutely perfect.” Leaning in to kiss his cheek, he turns so our lips connect. The kiss begins innocently, but soon becomes much more intense. When I moan, he pulls back with a satisfied smirk.

“That is just so wrong.” I quietly pout. “You knew exactly what you were doing.” 

Laughing at me, he runs his hand along the curve of my back making me shiver. “It wasn’t intentional… at first.” He grabs my hand, moving it over his erection, “Besides, do you honestly, think you are the only one that will be suffering?” He groans. 

I roll my eyes before saying, “It’s your fault.”  I continue to rub my hand along his length he has hidden behind his jeans. I should not be making out with my boyfriend on my dad’s couch, I know this; but a part of me is excited by it. Almost as if I am living out those teenage fantasies, finally. By this point, I am rubbing myself against him, kissing his neck, while his hands explore. “Is this what is considered dry fucking?” I whisper, laughing. 

“We cannot be doing this. Not out here, not in this house.” Sitting up, he rubs his hands over his face and through his hair. 

“Did I do something wrong?” I hesitantly ask before chewing on my bottom lip. 

Reaching over, he gently runs his thumb across my mouth, causing me to stop. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. What would your dad do if he came back out here for something? That would not be cool… and I really do not want to get _shot_ on Christmas Eve.” 

“Oh, my god! Are you serious? You don’t want to make out with me because you are afraid we will get caught? We aren’t kids, Jon.” Giggling, I shake my head.

“No, I’m not afraid we will get caught. I am afraid I will get shot if we do get caught; there is a HUGE difference!” He says defensively. I don’t know if he is serious or not, he has however succeeded in making me laugh hysterically. “I’m glad I amuse you. You won’t be laughing when I bend you over my knee.” He says licking his lips. 

At his words, I have to squeeze my thighs together.  “Fuck, Jon. You can’t say things like that and expect me not to be turned on. I may not survive tonight.” 

“I’m sorry, baby.” His husky voice is right at my ear. “Just think, if only we could keep things quiet… I could help you out.” 

Beyond needing relief, I desperately plea, “You have an SUV. We could always use the back seat.” 

He seems to find my suffering humorous. “I am not going to fuck you in your dad’s driveway. Come on lets go to bed.” 

I take his hand, standing with a huff. My hormones are raging, and I am getting upset. Dragging me towards my room, he looks over his shoulder and whispers, “I have an idea that may get us both some relief until tomorrow.” 

“Yeah? What do you have in mind since you are so worried I will be loud and get you shot?” My voice oozes sarcasm.

“I am going to spank the hell out of you and fuck that smart mouth when we get home.” He muses before pulling me into a rough kiss. He quickly, but silently leads us into my old room, locking the door behind us. “Better yet, I will fuck that mouth tonight while you ride my face.” 

Undressing me slowly, he allows his words to sink in. We have never done this before. New always equals exciting, but it also equals loud. “Jon, are you sure that’s a good idea?” I ask fidgeting with my hands. 

“You were ready to fuck me on the couch; now you have doubts?” After stripping down to his boxer briefs, he attacks my neck. Making his way to my ear, he whispers, “You have no choice but to stay quiet… besides, your mouth will be full of my dick that should help muffle it.” 

“I’m sorry, I know you were being sexy, but I can’t help it.” I say as I laugh. 

“I can’t believe you are laughing at me.” Placing his hands on his hips, he shakes his head… humor filling his eyes.  “Besides, you will need the practice; as much as I love you screaming my name… once the baby gets here…” he lets the sentence trail off. 

My eyes bulge out; I had not even considered this. We are in trouble! Wanting to ease the tension, he decides the time for talking has passed. His hand is in my hair, his tongue in my mouth. He walks backwards until he reaches the bed.  Only then does he pull back, allowing his mouth to further explore my body. My knees go weak, and I place my hands on his shoulders for support. When his eyes lift to mine, I see the love and passion they exude. I give him a gentle nudge to move back on the bed, letting him know I am ready. 

Once he is comfortably centered in the bed, I crawl in slowly. When I grab the waistband of the only clothing separating us, he lifts his hips, allowing me to slide them off. My mouth begins to water almost instantly. Leaning in, I lick my lips before placing a kiss on the swollen head of his dick. He moans, and I look at him with a smile. 

“Bring that sweet pussy here, Baby.” 

My tongue leisurely makes a path up his body until I am nibbling at his earlobe. His chest rumbles with every moan. He gently pushes me back, letting me know he is ready. When I go to turn around, he stops me. “Just straddle my face for now.” I start to object, but he pulls me toward him. 

Oral sex with Jon is nothing new, and nothing short of amazing. Until now, I have always been on my back or standing. I carefully place a knee on either side of his head, feeling a bit shy. Sensing this, he grabs my hips, then slides his hands down, gripping my ass. I gasp when he pulls me forward. My pussy is now centered over his mouth. He takes in the sight of me, then his eyes move to mine, where they stay… watching me, watching him. I watch as his tongue slides over my slit to flick over my swollen nub.  My hand instantly finds his hair in an attempt to ground myself. Moving of their own accord, my hips rock to the pace and rhythm Jon has set. When he unleashes his masterful tongue on me, everything else ceases to exist. My mind is lost in our world of pure bliss. Knowing I am close, I bring one of his hands to my mouth wanting to muffle what I know is to come. My lips part, he slides three of his thick fingers into my waiting mouth. I feel wave after wave hitting me while I suck on his fingers. The pleasure seems endless.  He continues to lick and suck, lapping up my release until my body has calmed slightly. 

More than ready for him, I turn and position myself wanting to give him relief. My hands glide softly over his chest and stomach. Once I reach my prize, I lean in to taste the precum beading at his tip.  

Gripping him at his base, I lower my mouth over him, unhurriedly. I want to savor every second. Once he reaches the back of my mouth, I push further, craving all of him. Swallowing around him, he easily glides into my throat where I keep him until I need air. He groans when I pull back. The suction makes a pop sound as my mouth releases him; I grin before repeating my previous motions. 

The moment he begins working his hips, fucking my mouth, he also starts to ravage my pussy again.   Suddenly starved for me. His hands roughly squeeze my ass. Spreading my cheeks, before his fingers make their way to my entrance… circling before plunging inside, forcing me to moan around his dick.  His fingers fuck my pussy with the same momentum his dick fucks my mouth. I know if he keeps this up it will not be long before I shatter, and I want nothing more than to take him with me. I work my mouth harder, faster. 

I stiffen momentarily when I feel one of his fingers move to the pucker of my ass, coating it with my juices. “Relax Baby, don’t stop.” He says while continuing to massage my asshole. My nervousness subsides to pleasure. As I begin to move again, he slowly pushes his finger inside me. With his tongue working my clit, and all my holes now being fucked by him… the fullness is overwhelming, but I love it.

In a matter of moments, his hips begin moving erratically and I know he is just as close as I am. 

My moans vibrate over him.  His voice is raspy when he says, “Baby, I need you with me… I can’t hold off much longer.” Not willing to take my mouth from him to tell him I am already there, I show him. Sliding one hand down to massage his nuts, I suck harder. Just as I feel myself release, he moans and his hot bursts of cum shoot down my throat. I suck him until he is dry, swallowing every drop. 

Once, my aftershocks subside, I roll off him, lying in my childhood bed completely sated. We lie there for a few moments… before deciding to grab a shower. 

Both clean again after our showers, separate of course, we settle in for the evening. Jon is rubbing his hand along my arm as I rest my head on his chest. “Did that satisfy you?” He asks, I can hear his smile. 

“Definitely.” I sleepily respond. “Was I quiet enough?” I joke. “Oh, wait. I must have been… Dad didn’t bust through the door with his gun.” 

He tickles my side, making me giggle. “All right, smartass. Yes, you did good, Baby… now get some sleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is near... :)


	23. Chapter 23

I wake to the warmth of Jon’s embrace. Sighing out a “Merry Christmas”, I snuggle in closer. 

“Merry Christmas, beautiful. How did you sleep?” He asks, kissing the top of my head. 

“Like I just slept in a twin-size bed after being used to sleeping in a king-size.” I giggle. “Other than that, it was great. You?” 

“I was with you… I slept much better than I would have without you.” I hear nothing but sincerity in his voice. 

“You are so sweet, Jon.” 

“Just stating the truth… are you ready to tell your dad?” 

“I’m nervous.” I tell him honestly. 

“I’m sure it will be fine, but we will never know until we go out there.” 

“You’re right. I’ll go start the coffee.” 

When I get out to the kitchen, realizing dad has not yet come out; I decide to fix my guys some breakfast. After getting the coffee going, I mix up batter for my homemade waffles; I know dad loves them… this will be the first time Jon has tried them, and I hope he likes them. 

I am just flipping the bacon when two strong arms wrap around my waist, and I feel my favorite set of lips on my neck.  

“Mmm, smells delicious.” 

“I hope you like waffles.” I say just as I see dad turn the corner. I chuckle as Jon quickly pulls away from me.  

“Good morning, dad.” 

“Daenerys, Jon…good morning.” He responds grabbing a mug for his coffee. “Breakfast smells wonderful.” 

“Good morning.” Jon awkwardly says, grabbing a mug of coffee himself. 

“I’ll see you kids at the table when it’s ready.” Dad is just like me, not one for conversation before his first cup of coffee. 

Once he is out of the room, I turn to Jon laughing.  “Why are you being so weird this morning?” 

“Weird? I’m not being weird.” He acts offended. 

“Yes, you are. You couldn’t get away from me fast enough when dad walked in.” I say still laughing. 

“Daenerys, I can’t be all handsy with you in front of your dad, it’s just wrong.” Lowering his voice, he continues. “Especially in his house… I feel bad enough for last night.” 

“Oh, my god, Jon! Are you serious? You didn’t feel bad last night.” I say waggling my eyebrows… I grab his shirt, bringing him close. “Please stop. If I’m not weirded out after last night, you shouldn’t be.  Things will only be awkward if you make them that way. We are adults. I don’t want you to hide your feelings from me around my dad… or anyone.” 

“You are amazing, you know that? I love you… now kiss me and I will make you some more of your crappy instant decaf coffee.” He teases. 

“You’re not nice.” I wrinkle my nose. “Breakfast is almost finished if you want to take both our coffees to the table and join dad.” 

“Okay, Baby.”

 

* * *

 

We enjoyed our breakfast with easy conversation and all signs of awkwardness gone. Now, we are ready to open gifts before heading to Jon’s parents’ house. With “A Christmas Story” still playing in the background, we gather around the tree, taking seats on the floor just, like when I was a kid. 

Dad hands me a present telling me. “The older you get, the harder it is to buy you things.” 

“You know you don’t need to worry about it. I’d be happy opening a card… I just love continuing our tradition.” Smiling, I tear open the paper to find a Dragon-stones Team sweatshirt. “It’s perfect!” 

He hands Jon a gift saying, “I really didn’t know what to get you so…” he waits for him to open it before continuing, “I figured you could humor our girl occasionally.” He laughs as Jon pulls out a Dragon-stones Team sweatshirt. 

He has to control his laughter before he can respond. “I guess I should confess, I actually like the Dragons… it was just a lot of fun giving her shit all these years.” 

Gasping, I elbow him. “Are you serious?!? What the hell! That is beyond wrong!” 

We continue this way for a little while, exchanging gifts and friendly banter amongst the three of us. Once the tree is empty, I stand. “There is one more thing dad, give me a sec.” I smile at Jon before heading to my room for our special gift. 

When I return, dad and Jon are standing in front of the tree talking, about what I have no idea, because both turn to me when I walk in. Stepping up to them, I hand dad his gift before standing beside Jon. He puts a supportive arm around my waist before kissing my temple, whispering “I love you.” 

“Merry Christmas, dad.” I smile nervously as he opens the delicate paper.

He opens the box, carefully moving aside the tissue paper, almost as if he is afraid something is going to jump out at him. He studies the small photo frame for a moment, taking in each line of the engraved text. ‘ _Only the greatest dads get promoted to grand-dad. No other man could have been as great a dad as you, and no other man could be as great a grand-dad to our baby as we know you will be. We love you!_ ’ These words flow above and below a copy of our ultrasound photo. 

When he does not speak, only rubs a finger over the photo, my heart sinks and I get even more nervous. “Dad, please say something. Look, I’m sorry if I disappointed you. I know things have moved really fast.” 

At this, he finally looks up. “What? Disappointed? No, Daenerys… I’m not disappointed. Shocked, yes…but I’m not disappointed. This is amazing.” He steps over, pulling the two of us in for a group hug. Looking at Jon, he asks. “Do your folks know?” 

“Not yet, we are going to tell them pretty much the same way, later today. Other than us and the doctor… you are the first to know.” 

“Thank you.  I really mean it, thank you for this.” He says staring down at the frame before pulling me in for another hug. “Grandpa! I can’t believe I’m going to be a grandpa!”

“Believe it.” I say rubbing my belly.  It feels nice to finally tell someone.  “I’m going to go get cleaned up and ready while you guys chat.” 

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later we pull up to Jon’s parent’s house. Sitting in Jon’s SUV he asks with concern bright in his eyes, “How are you holding up? I know you got sick this morning?” 

“It’s just morning sickness. It’s getting better, but I hope it goes away soon. I’m scared, Jon. Telling my dad was one thing, but your whole family is here.” I say looking at the floor. 

“Baby, stop it.” He gently pulls my face so I’m looking at him. “It will be fine. We will be fine. You know they are going to be ecstatic. Arya will just be irritated we are having a baby before her.” He chuckles.

“You’re probably right.” I smile lightly, rolling my eyes. “Let’s go get this over with.” 

We meet dad at the door.  “How long before you tell them?” He whispers.

“When they open their gifts.” I laugh. “Now, shhh before they come to the door.” 

Just as I finish the sentence, Arya opens the door. “Finally! I’ve been waiting all morning for my best friend to get here!” She says pulling me in to a hug. “Merry Christmas! Hi Jon, Aerys.” She says giving each of them a hug. 

Laughing I say, “Merry Christmas! I’ve missed you, too!”

From inside the house I hear Lyanna yell, “Arya, let them come inside already!” 

“Sorry.” She apologizes stepping aside. “I can’t help it, Jon keeps hogging Daenerys.” Sticking her tongue out at him, she teases. 

“What can I say, she loves me more.” Their banter continues as we join Lyanna, Aerys, and Gendry in the family room where Lyanna is separating and arranging gifts. My anxiety is taking over. 

While dad is chatting with Lyanna and Arthur… Jon takes my hand, before addressing everyone in the room. “We will be right back; I need to talk to Daenerys for a minute.” He gives no one a chance to respond before leading me into the kitchen and caging me in against the counter. “I need you to breathe, Baby. If this is too much, we can wait.” 

My eyes are brimming with the tears I don’t want to shed. “No, Jon. I want to tell them. I just… I just don’t want them to think badly of me. I know it’s stupid! But I can’t help it.” 

“Stop.” Rubbing his thumb under my eye to catch the single tear that fell, he calms me. “Baby, no one in that room is going to think badly of you. They all love you… possibly more than me.” He laughs.  “Seriously though, they are going to know soon enough regardless… and they are going to be ecstatic.”

Holding me tightly, he leans down kissing me sweetly. “Now, are you ready to go back in there and share with them our wonderful news?” 

“Yeah, sorry. Thank you for the pep talk. Let’s go.” After one more quick kiss, we make our way back to our family. 

“Is everything okay?” Lyanna asks concerned. 

“Yeah, everything is great.” I smile, squeezing Jon’s hand. When I look over at dad, he winks at me.  I take a deep breath, exhaling; I know I am ready for this. 

“Good! Time for presents!” Arya says excitedly. 

We all gather around the tree and one by one we share gifts with our amazing family. It does not matter that dad and I were not born into it; we have never been treated like outsiders. We belong here, and I pray that it remains this way for the rest of my life. We wait until the tree is empty. Arya and Gendry are hanging by the tree chatting, most likely about their wedding. Lyanna is sitting in the chair and Aerys lounges on its arm as they look at a book he gave her. I give Jon a quick nod to let him know it is time.  Grabbing the last box out of my bag, he turns to his parents.  

“Looks like we forgot one.” He stands behind me with his arm around me, hand splayed across my belly.  I look to my other side to find dad grinning from ear to ear as he watches Lyanna carefully unwrap her frame. Theirs is only slightly different, saying: _‘Only the best parents get upgraded to grandparents! I could not have asked for two better parents, just as we know we could not have asked for better grandparents for our baby! We love you!’_ The frame includes the same ultrasound photo that was in dad’s. It is clear the moment the words and photo have sank in, Lyanna startles everyone by screaming.  

_“Aaaahhhh!!!!”_

All eyes on Lyanna, Arya asks, “Mom, what’s wrong.” 

With tears streaming down her face, she looks at us; her eyes quickly drawing to his hand. “Is it really true? Jon, if this is some kind of joke, I will never forgive you!” 

He rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “It’s true, mom. We would not joke about something so serious.” 

Seeing her cry has my tears flowing. 

“Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Arya demands. 

“Well Arya, you are going to be an aunt.” Jon says with the biggest smile. 

“SHUT UP! OH, MY GOD!! Gendry, I’m going to be an aunt!” She squeals. 

Jon kisses me before whispering, “I told you it would be fine, Baby.” 

“Enough of that you two! I want to hug her now.” Arya steals me away from Jon, who is quickly engulfed by his mother’s arms.  “How far along are you?” 

“We are just over 12 weeks.” I reply, seeing her wheels turning trying to count back. I know the moment it clicks. 

She gasps, eyes going wide. “That means!” 

_“No, Arya. Don’t. Not here. Later, all right?”_ I interrupt her, pleading. 

She gives me a look of disapproval but agrees to let it go for now. Once the chatter settles down, and everyone has hugged everyone, I notice Jon and Arya exchange some sort of look. She then smiles excitedly. “Daenerys, I want to take a picture of you and Jon in front of the tree.” 

“Ummm, okay, I guess.” Allowing her to pose us the way she wants, we stand there for about half a dozen photos before he turns, grabbing a giant envelope that is leaning against the wall. My eyebrows draw together. “What is that?” 

“I know how you love these oversized, cheesy greeting cards. When I saw this one, I knew it was perfect.  Open it.” His eyes are beaming with love. 

With a snicker, and amusement written all over my face, I tear open the envelope and immediately love my card. The beautiful, snowy scene on the front reading _‘If kisses were snowflakes, I’d send you a blizzard.’_

“Jon, this is so sweet. I love it!” 

“The inside is even better, I wrote it myself.” He says smugly. 

My eyes, alight with excitement, I open it and begin reading his words. 

_“Daenerys, I have loved you for as long as I can remember, but my life changed with one simple word. A word most people utter daily… **’Okay’**. With that one word you gave me hope. Hope for a future. Now, I know that you are my future. You have already given me so many priceless gifts, your heart, your soul, our baby, and the list does not end there. But today is Christmas, and I am going to be selfish, asking for more. Baby, will you be mine… forever? Will you take my last name as your own? You know you have my heart, but I am asking you to keep it always, after all, it was always yours. I know you, and I know you will read each and every word, please move the card now.”_  

I can barely see through my tears, but I do as he requests. Moving the card, I look up to tell him I will gladly be his wife. Only, I have to look down. He is on one knee, with tears of his own, holding a little black box out to me. “What do you say, Baby? Will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Swallowing hard, he actually looks nervous. 

“YES, Jon! Of course!” He slides the simple, yet perfect, princess cut diamond onto my finger before pulling me into his arms. 

Applause and cheers go up all around us. I don’t believe there is a dry eye in the room.  I know I am getting my happily ever after.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part..

**Jon**

**_Six Months Later_ **

It is 10:45 on a Tuesday morning. I am just heading into a meeting when my phone flashes with a call from Arya. Knowing she was supposed to spend the day with Daenerys, I don’t hesitate to accept the call. 

“Hey sis, what’s up?” 

_“Jon!”_ Her voice sounds frantic. _“I need you to get to the hospital, now!”_

“Arya, what happened? Is Daenerys, okay?” 

_“Just get to the hospital, NOW! I think the baby is coming!”_

“I’m on my way!” 

I quickly end the call, telling my associates I must leave, before rushing to my car. It takes me twenty minutes to reach the hospital, but it feels like an eternity. Parking in the first spot I can find, I run inside. Impatiently, I wait for the lady at the desk to get off her phone, so I can ask where my wife is. 

“May I help you?” She asks. 

“I’m trying to find my wife, Daenerys Snow; she is pregnant and was just brought in here.” 

She types on her computer for a few moments before telling me they took her to the maternity floor and giving me instructions on how to find it. I am gone before she is even finished talking. 

The elevator I found has got to be the slowest one ever. By the time I reach the correct floor I have checked my phone a million times, hoping for something from Arya. There is nothing. When the doors finally open, I burst into the waiting room where I find my mom, dad, Aerys, and Gendry.  

“Jon, you’re here.” Mom says as soon as she sees me. 

“Yeah, is Daenerys okay? Is Arya with her?” My mind is racing. The one person I want to see is not in this room. I need to know that she is ok. 

“Jon,” Aerys says placing his hand on my shoulder. “She was having breakfast with Arya and her water broke. Calm down, son. I’m sure they will let you go in with her. You just need to press that call button over there to let them know you are here.” 

Nodding my head in thanks, I turn to get someone’s attention with the call button. It only takes a moment for them to buzz me in and tell me what room to go to. The door is closed, so I softly knock.  However, when I hear Daenerys scream, I open the door, not waiting for an answer; I am at her side as quickly as my feet will get me there. 

“Daenerys, Baby. I’m here.” 

“Jon!” She takes my hand and begins to cry. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” I tell her before turning to Arya, it’s obvious she has been crying.  

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just worried about Daenerys. She scared the hell out of me.” 

“Hello, I’m right here.” She says before screaming in pain again. 

“Why haven’t they given you something to help with the pain?” 

“They tried.” Arya states flatly.

“NO! I don’t want it! What if it hurts the baby?” She cries. 

“Baby, they wouldn’t give you something that would hurt her. They are here to make sure you both get through this safely.” I explain. 

“Jon, I’m scared!” 

“I know, Baby. We are going to get through this together.” 

Just then a nurse comes through the door to check on her.  

“How are we doing?” She asks walking over to check one of the machines. 

“Just peachy!” Daenerys retorts. 

The nurse chuckles but stops abruptly when an alarm sounds on the machine she is checking.  

“What is that?” Daenerys asks the worry clear in her tone. 

“I’m not sure, hopefully it’s nothing, but I will be right back with the doctor just to have her take a look.” She says hurrying out the door, returning a moment later with Dr. Martell. 

Concern is the prominent feature on her face as she studies the printout from the machine the nurse was just checking. “Daenerys, the baby is under stress and her heart rate is dropping too quickly. We need to perform a cesarean, and we need to do it now.” 

“I want to do this naturally.” She cries looking from the doctor to me. 

“We don’t have time; we would not only be putting your life at risk, but risk losing the baby.” 

“Do the cesarean.” I say.

“Jon, no, please.” Daenerys cries. 

“Daenerys, listen to what the doctor is saying. I won’t risk losing you. There is no other choice.” 

“Call up and tell them to get the room prepped for immediate surgery.” The doctor instructs the nurse. Everything begins moving in slow motion, a whirlwind of activity. 

I want to remain calm for her, but I am more scared than I have ever been. “Baby, it will be fine. It has to be. I love you.” 

“We are ready to go.” The nurse releases the brakes on the bed and pushes through the doors. I quickly follow along beside, holding her hand. Once we reach the doors to the operating room, the doctor stops me. “Mr. Snow, you can’t go with her. We need you to stay out here?” 

“What? No, I need to be with her!” 

“Sir, I understand your concern, but please let me do my job. You need to stay out here so I can work on saving both your wife and your daughter.” 

Relenting, I lean in kissing Daenerys’s forehead. “Baby, I love you. You are both going to be fine. I have to let the doctor do her job, so she can make sure that happens. I need you to be strong for me, okay?” 

“Jon, I can’t!” She cries. 

“Shhh, you can, and you will. You are the strongest person I know, and you will do it for her.” I say placing my hand on her belly. 

“Sir, we need to go, now.” 

“Jon!” 

“I love you, Baby!” I scream as they push her through the doors and I watch them close behind the doctor. Leaving me feeling helpless. My body numb, I walk back to her room to find Arya. Once I get there, I rip my hands through my hair, drop to the chair and let the tears go. “What am I going to do, Arya?” 

Hugging me, she tells me through her own tears, “You wait. Just like I am going to do. Because in just a little while they will bring your baby girl to you and take you to see your wife. I refuse to accept any other possibility.” 

After a few moments, I send Arya out to let everyone know what is going on. I sit here, not wanting to face my current reality. Not able to accept what is going on in that operating room. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives. We are supposed to be doing this together. Instead, I am sitting here while she is in pain and I can do nothing!

 

* * *

 

I sit here and reminisce on the last six months. Life has been great. It has had its up and downs, but it’s been perfect in my eyes. I think back to when we told Aerys about the baby…Once we shared the news and Daenerys set off to get ready to go to my parents’ house, he pulled me aside.  

_“Jon, can I talk to you for a minute.”  
_

_“Sure, what’s up?”  
_

_“When you called me a couple days ago to ask me if you could marry my daughter… you left out a very important detail. You failed to mention that you had already gotten her pregnant.”  
_

_“I know, I’m sorry. We had this planned out, and I didn’t want to take that away from Daenerys.”  
_

_“That isn’t where my concern is. I need to know for sure that you are serious about marrying my little girl and not just doing it out of obligation.”  
_

_“With all due respect, sir, I understand your concern. I promise you, your daughter is my life. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her. I know I am doing all of this backwards, but I would still want to marry her even if she weren’t pregnant. I love her with all my heart and soul.”  
_

_“Good, that’s all I needed to hear. I suspected as much, but I needed to hear you say it.”_

Smiling at the memory, my thoughts quickly drift to the day she officially became a Snow. 

_“Jon, you have got to calm down! You’ve already got the girl, what is there to be nervous about?” My dad asks me.  
_

_“I don’t know. I just don’t want to screw this up.”  
_

_The baby is expected to be here in two months, we both agreed that we wanted her to share my last name before the baby made her appearance. Daenerys insisted we have a small, intimate service. Just our family and a preacher. So, here we are in my parents’ backyard.  
_

_“Son, you can’t screw this up. The two of you share a special kind of love. “  
_

_“I know you’re right, but I still can’t calm my nerves.” He pats my shoulder and takes his seat beside my mom, leaving Gendry and I standing here, waiting for the ceremony to start.  
_

_I do not have to wait long before Arya walks out around the side of the house. As the Maid of Honor, she leads the way for Aerys and my bride. My breath catches when I see her, all nerves forgotten. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.  
_

_She has kept her hair in the short, pixie style she had it cut into just after we got together. It is a perfect look for her features, showing off those bright purple eyes I can’t get enough of. Her belly is rounded with the baby; there could be no hiding it now if we wanted to. Surprising me, my non-traditional girl wanted to wear a dress. Nothing too fancy though; it is a cream color, fitted to perfectly show off her baby bump, as opposed to trying to hide it… long with a lace overlay. She looks stunning.  
_

_When she reaches me, I lean in to kiss her causing our small audience to laugh.  “Uhh, Jon.” Aerys begins. “Once again, you are doing things backward.”  
_

_“DAD!” Daenerys says in embarrassment.  
_

_The exchange brings on a new bout of laughter from our audience. Once, everyone calmed down, the ceremony carried forward. We recited our vows, meaning each word, speaking from our hearts. In conclusion the preacher said, “Jon, NOW you may kiss your bride.”_

_It was a perfect day. I will never tire of hearing people call her Mrs. Snow._

Now, I sit here, twisting my wedding band around my finger. I have no idea how long I have been sitting here. “FUCK!” I shout to no one and everyone at the same time. As if knowing I can take no more, the door opens and Dr. Martell walks in. I quickly stand, wiping the tears from my face.  

“How is she? They? How are they?” 

With a sympathetic smile she tells me, “Daenerys is in recovery. We almost lost her because she started to hemorrhage. Thankfully, we were able to stop the bleeding with no long-term ramifications.” 

Hearing they almost lost her has me dropping my face into my hands. The thought alone is even too much to bare. “And the baby?” 

“Your daughter’s umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck three times. If we hadn’t gotten to her when we did, we would have lost her. She seems to be doing fine. We are keeping an eye on her for now. But you should be able to see them both within the hour.” 

“Dr. Martell, I can’t thank you enough.” I tell her, hoping she knows how sincere I am. 

“I will personally come get you when you are able to go see them. For now, I’m guessing you have some very anxious family out there that would like some answers.” 

“Of course, thank you.” I wait for her to leave, then wipe my face; giving myself a moment before I head out to the waiting area. When the doors open, everyone stands, anxiously waiting to hear what I have to say. 

“Dr. Martell says they should both be fine.” A collective sigh of relief fills the room before I tell them the rest of what I know, which is not a lot. Now I pace the room waiting for the doctor to come and take me to see my wife and daughter. 

Just as promised, Dr. Martell steps into the waiting room almost an hour later. “Jon, if you’d like to come with me, I’ll take you to meet your daughter. The rest of you will see them soon.” 

I follow her, not knowing what is expected of me. I don’t know how to be a dad; I need Daenerys here with me, learning with me. We walk up to a long set of windows. When I look inside, I see several small baby beds on wheels. Dr. Martell points to one about a quarter of the way down the line. “Mr. Snow meet your daughter. She weighs six pounds; four ounces and she is nineteen and a half inches long.” 

I am in awe. She is beautiful, more so than I ever could have imagined. “Would you like to go inside and hold her? It is just about time for her to eat if you’d like to try to feed her a bottle.” 

“Yes, please. I would love too.” 

Walking down just a little further, she opens a door, motioning for me to enter. Once inside, she leads the way. She picks up the baby and hands her to me; showing me the proper way to hold her. 

I am done. This little girl has me wrapped around her tiny little finger already.  

I once thought I could love no one as much as I love Daenerys, I was wrong. In a matter of seconds, this itty-bitty little bundle of pink has embedded herself in my heart. I feel the tears wetting my cheeks as I thank the doctor. 

I’m not sure how long I sat there, holding, feeding, and just admiring her… but Dr. Martell reenters the room asking if I am ready to see Daenerys. “Can the baby go with us?” 

“Of course, I know she will be ready to meet her. I’m sure she would love it if you were the one to bring her in.” 

I agree, not willing to leave her behind. I am so nervous… holding her close, careful not to drop her. Thankfully, it is a short walk to Daenerys’s room. Dr. Martell knocks on the door before opening it, allowing the three of us to enter. Daenerys is awake but looks groggy.  

“Daenerys, I have someone here that has been waiting to meet you.” She says with a smile in her voice.

She looks up and smiles. “Jon. We did it. How is she?” 

Eager to be near her, I walk over sitting on the edge of the bed; careful not to hurt her. 

“I’ll leave the three of you alone for a while. If you need anything, hit the call button.” Dr. Martell walks out, closing the door behind her. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry.” 

“No, Jon. Don’t apologize. You could do nothing to prevent this, none of us could.” She winces when she tries to sit up. 

“Let me get you some help.” 

“No, please. I just need a second. Can I hold her?” 

“Of course. She is so beautiful, just like her mommy.” I say placing the baby in her arms. 

“I can’t believe she is really here.” I see the tears swimming in her eyes when she looks up at me. 

“You both scared the hell out of me Baby. Never do that again.” 

“I’ll do my best.” She replies, leaning back against me. 

“Daenerys, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jon.” 

I let Daenerys have a little time with just the three of us before going out to get the family. I know they are all a mess, sitting in that waiting room, just as I was. Walking into the room my beautiful wife is sitting there, holding our beautiful daughter. She looks up to our family and says with love in her eyes. 

 

_“Everyone, meet Rhaella Snow.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again...from the bottom of DROGON's ASS.... THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
